Espacio
by angel-yanu
Summary: mil años en el futuro, la humanidad ha perdido todo y las colonias espaciales son su hogar,sin embargo existe aún una esperanza el último planeta Zion y deberán pelear por defenderlo. el pasado les salvará la vida. LEEANLO TODOS LOS FANS DE LA SCIFI Y S
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Angelyanu

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Card Captor Sakura® pertenecen a Clamp, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 15 años, no por contenga contenidos erótico o sexual, sino por su trama algo complica y que requiere de algunos conocimiento previos. Si tenes menos de esa edad y queres leerlo de todas formas por favor comunícate conmigo por cualquier cosa, duda o queja, ambas serán bien recibida.**

**Si tenes menos de 13 años pedía el permiso de un adulto y de alguien mayor al rango de edad, muchas gracias**

El espacio:

El lugar del amor y la Guerra.

**Chapter one: Un poco de mis memorias**

Zion año 3345

Han pasado ya casi 10 años desde que la batalla por la sobre vivencia del último planeta de la humanidad finalizó, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de cumplir con una promesa que lleva muchos años en mi, se la hice a una persona a la cual yo amé con locura…

Un hombre escribía hablaba lentamente mientras frente a él en un holograma aparecía las palabras que el murmuraba.

Creo que ya perdí la noción del tiempo porque desde que ella llegó a mi vida, le prometí que contaría nuestra historia cuando la paz en Zion reinara, y como es tiempo que ella tanto deseó a llegado, es el momento.

Me es difícil recordar los sentimiento que me abordaron aquel primer día cuando mis padres me dejaron en manos del los científicos, de la base lunar hace ya más de 1000 años. ¿Cómo sobreviví, esa es mi historia y también la de ella.

En medio de los festejos en la base espacial lunar, mis padres me apartaron de la fiesta y me levaron en brazos a un lugar apartado, mi padre estaba preocupada mientras mi madre intentaba cuidar de mi, caminamos por un montón de pasillo muy oscuros y con mis miedos de niño quería que encendieran las luces, llorazaba callado manteniendo mi orgullo infantil lo más alto de lo que la situación me permitía, mi madre tan dulce como siempre me reconfortaba y calmaba diciendo que iría a un lugar mejor.

Cuando los ruidos de la fiesta se apagaron en la lejanía y un cuarto se iluminaba; mi madre me dejó en suelo mientras mi padre hablaba seriamente con los médicos que estaban allí, yo los conocía trabajaban en la base en un proyecto algo raro y según mi padre, secreto. Creo que la última imagen que recuerdo fue cuando mis padres me abrazaron y se despidieron de mi, dos médicos me tomaron de los brazos y pronto me sentaron en una camilla, y poco a poco cuando noté cual era su propósito "dormirme" (criogénicamente) comprendí que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera en ese momento evitaría que ellos cumplieran con su parte.

Creo que ese fue el primer momento en que la vía eran dos, su hermano y ella estaban parados junto a sus padres, era ella frágil y hermosa cabello color arena, ojos los más verdes que hubiera visto, estaban cristalinos, sus pequeñas manos se aferraban al su hermano, mientras su madre le hablaba.

"mi querida Sakura, quiero que te porte bien, y entiende que es lo mejor, te amamos hija más que nada en el mundo pero tal vez tengas más suerte que nosotros " la mujer abrazó a la niña con fuerzas, después miró al más grande mientras el padre tenía a la niña en brazos mientras le acariciaba el rostro intentando calmarla. Poco fue lo que entendí, mi madre me hablaba y mi padre me abrazaba diciéndome que debía ser fuerte y calmado cuando abriera los ojos nada sería igual. Pero que no debía olvidar todo lo que me había enseñado y que debía proteger a quien dejaran bajo mi cargo. Pude sentir a mis padres abrazarme mientras mis ojos se cerraban en sus brazos.

Esa fue la última vez que vía mis padres, muchos años después fuimos rescatados por una nave conocida como nave de combate Cleo, allí comenzó la historia. Pero primero antes de llegar a contar lo que sucedió allí deben entender muchas cuestiones, como yo lo hice en su momento.

Cuando despertamos éramos 5 pero lentamente dos de nosotros se fueron apagando, la criogenicéis no había preservado sus órganos como debía y ellos lentamente se degeneraron. Yo, Eriol y Enalor éramos los únicos tres que sobrevivimos a la odisea, poco a poco no enteramos donde estábamos. Habían pasado 1300 años aproximadamente, cuando partimos desde la luna habían pasado muchas cosas, primero ese mismo día la base lunar fue destruida por completo junto a la tierra, la únicas colonias que sobrevivieron fueron las que estaban en Marte y sus alrededores, los causantes de tal destrucción fueron los Bleeds que son una especia de bestia que vive en el espacio y se alimenta de la energía de los seres vivos, son asimismo agüeros negros.

Desde es día se había desatado la guerra, la raza humana había bagado por el espacio recorriendo planetas y lunas, mientras los Bleeds les seguían de cerca, fue unos 500 años más tarde que nosotros fuéramos expulsado al espacio cuando, tal cual los Bleeds aparecieron estos desaparecieron. En ese tiempo de paz la raza humana buscó refugio en alguna región de la destruida vía láctea, así encontraron a Zion.

Un planeta artificial donde hoy viven todos lo humanos, ese planeta tenía un único recurso agua en grandísimas cantidades. Eran varias isla de gran tamaño, 8 en total que se encontraban incomunicadas entres si, con el pasar de los años, Zion se convirtió en lo que es hoy; todas las islas están comunicadas por puentes que facilitan el traslado, además ya que la atmósfera que le rodeaba era muy débil se construyó otra con un metal conocido como arthicus x que era una material muy resistente pero era transparente y permitía la formación de la atmósfera nueva dentro de ella.

Eso es Zion que, llevó casi una centuria construirlo por completo, pero cuando todo parecía estar calmo nuevamente los Bleeds volvieron con más fuerza que nunca, pero atacaron una sola vez, y luego se instalaron en Saturno, el poco tiempo Zion construyó un ejercito de Robot, conocidos como Blessent, para defender a Zion, así surgieron academias para la formación de los pilotos, pero no fue hasta hace tres largos siglos, la federación de Zion, encontró enterrado la herencia de la base lunar, tres robot de impresionantes dimensiones, era una tecnología desconocida para muchos, fue todo un desafió encontrar pilotos para que los manejaran, se le hicieron modificaciones genéticas para poder manejarlos.

Pero ¿Qué hacía tan difícil el manejo de los estos nuevo robots, eran controlados mentalmente, pero esto requería de habilidades extra sensoriales, el cerebro de la persona tenía que trabajar en un 70 al mismo tiempo para poder apenas moverlo, sin embargo las modificaciones ayudaron a los pilotos a sobrevivir a los controles del robot, pero pronto se fueron deteriorando y se apagaron, uno a uno fallecieron.

La federación de Zion en ese momento en plena guerra por defender el planeta y las colonias del mismo, se vio en la complicada tarea de desmantelar los 3 robots lunares. Pero como es lógico ninguno de las partes de la federación quería esto para los robots que le habían salvado tantas veces, fue entonces que pusieron la condición que si en la siguiente generación de pilotos no había uno que sobreviviera un año sin daños, esto serían iluminados.

Como iluminado por los dioses, el piloto que tomó el mando del Wing Neige (nieve), el peor de todos cuando los pilotos morían en el interior de Neige, estos los absorbía, de allí su nombre parecía que se lo tragaba y desaparecían en su interior eran consumidos. El piloto que tomó ese robot paso por varios entrenamiento así consiguió pasar un año sin ningún problema, poco después descubrieron que no era el entrenamiento y en cuestión de meses se investigó que era lo que evitaba el daño, revelando que este piloto tenía modificaciones genéticas solo registrada en los 500 niños que salieron de la base lunar en las cápsulas de criogénicas.

Estas modificaciones conocidas como EXT (extreme X-ray therapy) luego le seguía un número que representaba el órgano modificado, pero si bien a muchos se les realizaron modificaciones puntuales, hubo 32 niños con modificaciones conocidas como "perfectas", conocidas como EXT-5 (cerebral) y EXT-8 (fuerza), cuando estas eran en una misma distribución de potencia los niños tenían un número 3 marcado, cuando el EXT-8 era más elevado un dos y por último cuando el EXT-5 era mayor que el otro patrón tenían un número.

A partir de este informe se formó la Academia de pilotos Wing (APW), donde ingresaron todos los niños que tenía posibilidad de manejar el robot Wing, (los robots lunares) porque eran descendientes varones de los niños, pues por desgracias los patrones genéticos solo pasaban de padres a sus hijos varones. Como es de esperarse los descendientes encontrados eran muy pocos; ya que solo 200 niños habían sido rescatados en las primeras etapas de Zion.

En los años subsecuentes a la formación de esta academia, la sociedad de Zion se volcó hacía la defensa de su planeta, y la educación de los niños paso a tener ese propósito formarlos para defender a su planeta. Para ello se encamino la educación en 2 partes, niños normales, y niños especiales.

La educación de los últimos contaba con el sistema clásico antiguo de la tierra, (primario, secundario y terciario) Pero fue un poco diferente para los niños que eran considerados especiales (por EXT presente), su educación tenía tres instancias:

Summerland: donde los niños más pequeños dotados de alguna modificación EXT eran entrenados hasta cumplir 12 años. Cuando alcanzaban su edad se conocía a ciencia cierta si sus poderes continuarían evolucionando o terminaría allí, se hacía una primera selección; donde se les daba un paso a un escuela normal, si las modificaciones habían llegado a su límite. Sino continuaban su educación en la

Academia de Pilotos Blessent (APB): luego de 3 años, se sabía con exactitud quienes eran los poseedores de los poderes más altos, quienes lo demostraban eran trasladados a la Academia para Pilotos Wings, los demás eran promovidos a un batallón de la federación. Esta era conocida como la segunda selección

Academia para Pilotos Wing (APW): con 15 años ingresaban y en 4 años, se los entrenaría para ser pilotos de los Robot sables, la elite del ejercito de la federación, posición que alcanzarían la mayoría de los pilotos, pero solo tres llegarían a ser pilotos de un Wing, y serían promovidos con la baja del piloto oficial.

Mientras la mujeres ocuparon el cargo de mecánicas y técnicas quienes cuidaban de los pilotos, se les elegía una pareja cuando ingresaban a Summerland y permanecía juntos hasta donde llegaran, salvo la elección de la muerte de uno de los dos o incompatibilidad de poderes, uno más elevado que otro, aunque los patrones solían ser estables esto podían varias y cambiar la formación de las parejas.

Para las mujeres se creo institutos para completar sus estudios junto a los hombres.

El Instituto de Perfeccionamiento Blessent (IPB), que correspondía la educación de la Academia de Politos Blessent, y de continuar eran promovidas a la Academia superior para Técnicos Wing (ASTW).

Con el paso de los años la guerra se hizo más encarnizada y los Bleeds que permanecía en Saturno atacaron, en una batalla masiva que costó la vida de mucho, pero fue en ese momento en que Yukito un niño de 11 años remplazó al piloto del Wing Neige en combate luego que este fuera derribado, ese día nació el piloto más reconocido de Zion. Era descendiente de uno de los niños pero al parecer su madre también tenía las mismas modificaciones y sus modificaciones genéticas habían pasado potenciadas a él.

En es batalla vieron por primera vez al Wing Neige en acción total. Luego de esa batalla, hubo un tiempo de calma parcial, 4 años más tarde nosotros fuimos rescatados. Y Así comienza nuestra historia, fuimos rescatados y si bien la criogenicéis había conservado nuestras cuerpo, estos habían envejecido los suficiente como para entrar en la APW academia para pilotos Wing, por ello cuando no encontraron fuimos a para directamente a la academia, al poco tiempo notaron que no era muy necesario para nosotros el teórico ya que habíamos sido educados por un programa por años, como supondrán no convertimos en ratas de laboratorio, pero en poco tiempo notaron que si bien nosotros conocíamos todo el funcionamiento del Wing, poco sabíamos de su manejo y tan poco conocíamos de su mecánica de circuitos, así que fuimos promovidos a los últimos años 3, creo allí continuamos a un Ritmo algo normal. Nos asignaron 2 técnicas, a Eriol fue una hermosa chica de 15 años de ojos amastita, mientras que a mi me tocó en suerte una mujer hermosa, de ojos negros proveniente de la isla de china-3 y Elanor le tocó una mujer rubia de ojos celeste de Londres-3

Con unos pocos meses en la APW, comenzamos a recordar algo Elanor corrió con mala suerte se lanzó en un Blessent a un agüero negro en un práctica en el espacio abierto, cuando sus recuerdo le atormentaron provocándole demencia. Creo que ese fue la primera victima que sufrimos a dos meses de despertar, en eso nos afianzamos como amigos con Eriol, y al poco tiempo descubrí que tenía una hermana aún lo recuerdo

_memories mode_

_Caminábamos cansados de la última práctica hacía las habitaciones que nos habían dado en la nave, pero esa tarde notaba extraño a Eriol. Nos habían sometido a nuestro primer examen médico mental, para tratar de sincronizar mejor con el Sable y recordar con más claridad el pasado de cada uno, pero si bien no era Eriol una persona muy alegre, esa tarde se veía más que abatido._

_ ¿que sucede Eriol? dijo Shaoran con increíble tranquilidad y preparado para escucharlo._

_ la verdad que no mucho, es que recordé a mi hermana ella tendría que haber estado en la misma plataforma en la que estábamos los 5, pero como sabes faltaba un cofre, y era el suyo, hoy cumpliría años sabes, y recuerdo que me levantaba en las noche para prepararle pastel de chocolate, pero no sé si podría hacerlo ahora si ella estuviera. dijo Eriol con un tono de tristeza creo que cuando llegue intentaré hacer un cuadro mental como no enseñaron hace un días._

_ Eso quiero verlo dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa pícara._

_ una palabra sobre mis hermana y dejarás de existir. dijo en un tono irreconocido para Shaoran hasta ese entonces._

_ pues prefiero tomar el riego. dijo mientras caminaban a los cuartos._

_ End Memories Mode_

Es noche Eriol consiguió un retrato perfecto de lo que fue su hermana por los menos como él le recordaba. Al poco tiempo una noticia recorrió cada rincón de Zion.

Era el día siguiente a la prueba médica caminábamos en dirección al comedor para comer de nuevo el desayuno balanceado que extrañamente nos sabía muy bien, en comparación a los otros que aseguraban que era asqueroso, creo que nos faltaba acostumbrarnos nuevamente a los sabores. Pero en medio del pasillo Tarada (el director de la academia) nos detuvo, y sin mucha más explicación dijo.

acompáñenme lo seguimos hasta la enfermería, sobre una de las mesadas de metal había un cofre igual al nuestro, lo cual no me alarmó mucho porque pensé que era alguno de los que nos había transportado y los estaba analizando, pero fue todo lo contrario para Eriol, quien corrió hasta él…

_memories mode_

_Shaoran aún sorprendido por la reacción de Eriol le siguió, cuando estaban frente al cofre se quedó en un posición algo estática pese a que su cuerpo se quería mover, en el cofre estaba la última integrante de los niños lunares, la hermana de Eriol._

_Eriol desesperó y prácticamente abrió el cofre con sus poderes al máximo sobre cargó el sistema y luego forzó la traba del cofre para poder abrirlo, hubo un derrame de líquido amarillento el MCL (matriz liquida de contención) y una nube de vapor absorbió la claridad del lugar, cuando se despejó Eriol tenía a una pequeña pero despampanante mujer en sus brazos. Tejada caminó a paso decidido hasta Eriol._

_ la conoces? le preguntó mientras las doctoras intentaban por todos los medios alejarlo de su hermana, fue entonces cuando Shaoran avanzó, Eriol estaba shockeado._

_ Eriol amigo, ella está bien solo necesita que la estabilicen y limpien sus pulmones, pero si no la dejas que le ayuden ella morirá, vamos deja que la atiendan. Eriol le miró con los ojos cristalinos vamos amigo te doy mi palabra de que no le harán daño._

_ bien pero. dijo comenzando a recuperar la cordura. es lo único que me queda de mi familia real y solo le daría algo tan importante para mi a una sola persona, quiero que tu te encargues de ella._

_ no se puede dijo Rika (la coordinadora de la enfermería y cirujana de la nave) adelantándose a cualquiera de la sala necesitamos de alguien especializado para esto, creo._

_ NADA! sentenció con increíble determinación y fuerza Eriol Shaoran por una vez en tu vida dí algo, o lo haré yo. Eriol le miraba amenazante._

_ a que se refieren? dijo Terada esperando una respuesta._

_ no sé de que habla dijo Shaoran tratando de salir de la enfermería, pero Eriol incapaz de dejarlo escapar dijo en tono serio y autoritario._

_ es una orden de tu superior Shaoran, dí cual era tu programación Shaoran se volteó en un protesta muda, sabía que lo único que no podía era rechazar una orden y menos de un superior como era Eriol en es momento (era el capitán del escuadrón sable en el que él estaba)_

_Shaoran se paró firme y en voz seca dijo. señor, medico es mi programación señor. en es momento la sala quedó muda, porque demonios no había dicho nada, pero mientras las enfermeras se revoloteaban preocupadas, Rika miró a Terada y por último a Eriol._

_ descanse soldado dijo Eriol en tono cansado mientras Shaoran obedecía es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa mejor que cualquiera en el cuerpo con modificaciones EXT, su programa fue diseñado para ser el médico de los candidatos a los Wings soltó sin más mientras le miraba a Shaoran._

_End memories mode_

Lo demás son detalles cuando la tomé en mis brazos, me quede sorprendido por lo liviano de su cuerpo, pero más aún por la belleza de su rostro y cuerpo, el cual estaba escasa pero correctamente cubierto, me sentí extraño al aplicar cosa que nunca había puesto en práctica o recordará haber estudiado, pero mis manos se movían por si solas.

Lo demás fue raro, encontramos que su corazón y un pulmón eran de Vinginio, que era el material del que estaban hechos lo cofres y a su vez los Wing, se adaptaba a un órgano en color, forma y función, solo se detectaba una pequeña diferencia el color tenía matices plateados. Pero nunca supimos como o porque fueron esas modificaciones. Su nombre era Sakura.

Ella tenía el EXT-5 más alto que se hubiera registrado en siglos de investigación, pero sobre todo recordaba todo lo sucedido en su vida antes de la criogénesis, peor lo más importante le había grabado el propósito de los Wing, su funcionamiento mecánico en circuitos de muy alta complejidad, como era el material del que estaban hechos etc. Pero tenía un defecto estaba ciega, pese a que todo lo referido a sus ojos estaba más que perfecto y su cerebro de igual manera le era imposible ver y ni el color de sus ojos se veía con claridad, tenía un color gris apagado.

Fue como supondrán un suceso en la academia ya que fue directamente ascendida a Técnico de Yukito polito del Wing Neige. Gracias a eso el Neige quien no aceptaba técnicos la tomó como propia y en su primer encuentro en las plataformas de seguridad, el Neige y ella se combinaron, lo que le permitió recuperar la vista, como Yukito en su tiempo cuando subió al Wing el día de la tragedia para Zion.

Ambos tuvieron una historia a parte, que poco conozco, solo sé que Yukito, 5 años mayor que ella fue quien le robó el corazón y su alma, porque la noche en que no convertimos en los pilotos de los Wing, Yukito falleció pese a todos los esfuerzos de Sakura por salvarlos desde es momento nunca más volvió a la Academia y nunca más fue la misma. Pese a eso los tres formamos una especie de familia, Sakura para mi fue como una hermana nos unía el mismo dolor el haber perdido a la persona que amábamos, y en la misma noche, Meiling (mi técnico) mi prometida murió en los escombros de la sala de control de la antigua nave de la academia.

3 años más tarde de esa noche…..

Continuará 

notas de la autora: si sé lo que dije que me alejaría de los fic de CCS pero como ven no soy muy buena manteniendo mis promesas, cuando menos lo esperaba ya tenía un nuevo fic en manos y encajaba de manera maravillosa con los personajes de ccs. Espero no haberlo aburridos, es el único capitulo de este tipo necesitaba explicarles muchas cosas para que se entendiera. Espero sus comentarios y preguntas conclusiones. Etc.

Propuesta de concurso: necesito un nombre la nave de la APW, pero no se me ocurre nada así que sale a concurso, quien me envíe un buen nombre se gana una buena cantidad de imágenes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, la obra de Clamp donde Shaoran y Sakura están creciditos. Además claro de reconocimiento por el nombre. Espero muchos mensajes.

Gracias a todos no vemos besos Angelyanu

 nombres de las islas de Zion


	2. Chapter 2 Sentimientos peligrosos

Autora: Angel yanu

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Card Captor Sakura® pertenecen a Clamp, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 15 años, no por contenga contenidos erótico o sexual, sino por su trama algo complica y que requiere de algunos conocimiento previos. Si tenés menos de esa edad y querés leerlo de todas formas por favor comunícate conmigo por cualquier cosa, duda o queja, ambas serán bien recibidas.**

**Si tenés menos de 13 años pedía el permiso de un adulto y de alguien mayor al rango de edad, muchas gracias**

El espacio:

El lugar del amor y la Guerra.

**Chapter Two: Sentimientos peligrosas.**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_Ambos tuvieron una historia a parte, que poco conozco, solo sé que Yukito, 5 años mayor que ella fue quien le robó el corazón y su alma, porque la noche en que no convertimos en los pilotos de los Wing, Yukito falleció pese a todos los esfuerzos de Sakura por salvarlos desde es momento nunca más volvió a la Academia y nunca más fue la misma. Pese a eso los tres formamos una especie de familia, Sakura para mi fue como una hermana nos unía el mismo dolor el haber perdido a la persona que amábamos, y en la misma noche, Meiling (mi técnico) mi prometida murió en los escombros de la sala de control de la antigua nave de la academia._

_3 años más tarde de esa noche….._

**_Nuestro capitulo:_**

Habían pasado exactamente 3 años desde la muerte de Yukito, Zion le rendían honores y como era conocido esa noche se celebraría una fiesta conmemorativa en la nave de la APW, para recodarle, y al mismo tiempo pedir bueno augurios para los pilotos actuales de los Wings, Eriol, Shaoran y por supuesto Sakura.

Tomoyo se encontraba en la plataforma de embarque de la estación espacial de la APW, esperando la llegada de los tres Wings, que vendrían de la base de combate. Estaba extrañamente nerviosa porque esa fecha vuelta sería diferente a las otras anuales, porque por primera vez en 3 largos años Sakura volvería a la APW; era su mejor amiga, y se alegraba por su retorno, pero al mismo tiempo era médica y sabía que volver a la APW sería un golpe psicológico muy fuerte para Sakura.

Sabía mucho de ella en lo últimos años por lo que le contaban Eriol y Shaoran, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que no la reconocería al verla bajar del Neige, que no encontraría en ella su amiga de adolescencia.

De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, la computadora central había detectado a los Wings en las cercanías. " Wings _Neige, Ignhem y Caliga entrarán en aproximadamente 14 segundo en plataformas 1,2, 3, preparando apertura del portón principal." _Tomoyo suspiró con nerviosismos, estaba ansiosa por ver a su amiga nuevamente, y por supuestos de ver a Eriol de nuevo.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó mientras los Wings comenzaban a entrar por los tubos de recuperación, Sakura quien piloteaba con destreza única el Neige, se quedó mirando la plataforma que se cortaba mientras las distintas partes del tubo tapaban su visión. Su mente viajó a hacía tres años atrás.

por favor Yukito no subas al Neige hoy, por favor, otros pueden tomar tu lugar, los dos Wings se encargarán sin problemas de todos por favor no subas tengo un mal presentimiento Yukito la miró serio.

y te dices una técnico de Wing, como es eso de "alguien más puede tomar tu lugar", creo que estaba claro que nadie estaba obligado a tomar la responsabilidad de piloto sentenció severo, mostrando por primera vez el rostro duro de su personalidad creo que si no quieres estar aquí esta noche, puedes irte después de todo alguien más tomará tu lugar dijo con despreció mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras que le llevaban al centro del Wing.

TE VAN A MATAR POR UN DEMONIO, TE VAN A MATAR SIN MISERICORDÍA, SOLO POR HOY NO VALLLAS ES UNA MISIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO, QUÉDATE EN LA BASE Y SI TE NECESITAN SAL A COMBARTIR Yukito le miró con enfado y descendiendo las escaleras de la plataforma, todos le miraban sin pensarlos dos veces le dio una bofetada que dejó a Sakura con el rostro volteado de lado.

dime por dios que no lo has dicho de verdad, crees que me voy a quedar porque tu me digas que viste que moriría, que posibilidades hay que yo muera. Sakura levantó la vista, Yukito se quedó estático le miraba con odio.

sabes perfectamente bien cuan exactas son mis predicciones, pero si te quieres matar hazlo pero lo harás solo, yo no pienso ver que te mates mientras yo solo miró Sakura le miraba desafiante, mientras Yukito retrocedía. Y APARTIR DE HOY YA NO SERÉ MÁS TU TÉCNICO, DILE A ALGUNA DE TUS SEGUIDORAS QUE ME REMPLACE, PORQUE SI HABRÁ ALGUIEN PARA REMPLAZARME. dijo mientras se volteaba para salir de las plataformas.

Sakura volvía de sus nefastos recuerdo, esa pelea tonta había sido el último momento en que había hablado con Yukito, esa misma noche cuando fueron de reconocimiento a una de las lunas de saturno los emboscaron matando a todos lo que iban en la nave de reconocimiento, había sido una trampa, en cuanto a él había vuelto con los tres Wings a Zion quien estaba siendo tremendamente atacado, pero al intentar matar a la cabeza de los Bleeds estos le rodearon y le mataron, Sakura quien escapó del ataque masivo a Zion, llegó demasiado tarde como para hacer algo por Yukito.

Una lágrima resbaló por debajo de los lentes que llevaba para evitar el brillo de la salida del Neige. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando en la pantalla de Neige apareció el rostro de Shaoran.

Sakura crees poder recordar como salir del túnel de compresión y estacionar al Neige dijo en tono gracioso

muy gracioso Shaoran por si no lo recuerdas fui yo quien te enseñó Sakura levantó los lentes mostrando unas esmeraldas demasiado claras para ser verdaderas y le dedico una sonrisa muy acogedora.

bien entonces vamos. dijo en un segundo los tres Wings estaban en las plataformas mientras la computadora central relataba los pasos.

"_Wing Neige, Ignhem and Caliga, seguros en plataformas ajustando seguros del 1 al 150, reestabilizando compresión en cabina, eyección de MCL, despresurización soltando escudo principal y secundarios, cerrojos frontales del 1 al 80, compuertas abiertas, desconexión nerviosa de los pilotos, desconexión mental, pilotos libres, soltando seguros del 1 al 100, salida de tejido de contención, apertura total en 5,4,3,2,1 Bienvenidos a casa pilotos" _

El primero en bajar y casi abalanzarse sobre Tomoyo fue Eriol que le dio un beso tremendo en la boca. Shaoran bajó con más tranquilidad, retirándose los censores de unas cerebrales, eran dos chips cubiertos por el mismo material de los Wings, de forma ovalado tridimensional. Y tomando su chaqueta con el símbolo del Wing Ignhem y retirándose las gafas plateadas que llevaba.

Bueno señores, creo que podemos evitar el espectáculo dijo en tono cómico mientras se acercaba a la pareja esto no es un centro de recreación en una academia respetable. dijo Shaoran imitando a Terada en sus tiempos de estudiantes.

nunca cambias ¿verdad? dijo Eriol mientras le miraba con reproche.

es que por lo que veo con la emoción se te ha olvidado que tienes que abrigarte para evitar un resfriado recuerda que la plataforma no tiene ambientador. dijo en tono cómico mientras Eriol salía en dirección a Wing buscando en la cabina una especia de cofre o puerta donde tenía su campera y demás. ¿Cómo estas Tomoyo? dijo él mirándola con dulzura le has hecho mucha falta créeme. dijo mientras le abrazaba

lo sé pero ¿Cómo te sientes tú? dijo señalando el brazo derecho del joven

creo que bien por lo menos ya no siento las heridas dijo moviendo el brazo en círculos pero la que no se convence de eso es Sakura ha insistido toda la semana que me decía no ir a combate así de herido. Pero en fin siempre termina cediendo. dijo Shaoran mientras suspiraba con algo de cansancio

¿y como está ella? dijo Tomoyo algo triste

al principio no quería volver, pero de un momento a otro cambio de opinión, es que en la nave de las fuerzas de la federación ella es una de los más importantes.

ya veo.

En eso las puertas del Neige se abren y una mujer muy esbelta y bastante alta camina a paso lento a principio para luego abalanzarse contra Tomoyo, gritando como si fuera una niña. Abrazándolo como en los mejores tiempos de estudiantes.

TOMOYO CUANTO TIEMPO dijo mientras le abrazaba. Tomoyo le miraba sorprendida cuando la había dejado de ver la noche de desastre, Sakura tenía 19 años, pero no reflejaba esa edad por el contrario parecía ser mucho más pequeña, pero ahora que le veía estaba muy cambiada.

hola Sakura dijo Tomoyo mirándole asombrada cuanto has cambiado.

la verdad dijo Sakura mirándose a si misma yo no me veo muy diferente, creo que estoy igual dijo sonriéndole, cuando iba a continuar se tomó el lado derecho de la frente CON UN DEMONIO NEIGE ¿NO PODÍAS ESPERAR VERDAD? mencionó Sakura mientras se volteaba hacía el Wing discúlpame un segundo Tomoyo, creo que el Wing quiere algo pero no sé que Tomoyo le miró extrañada luego te lo explico lo prometo. Sakura salió en dirección al Wing mientras lo dejaba cargando y perfectamente cerrado ya asegurado, para evitar problemas.

Tomoyo le miraba sorprendida ves lo que te decía Tomoyo Shaoran le decía mientras negaba con la cabeza ha logrado mantener unión mental con el Neige después de que se baja de él, por eso es la más importante del equipo es mejor técnico que cualquiera ya que solo tiene que mirar el interior del Wing o Blessent para saber que sucede y bueno algunas cuestiones más como mover el material de los Wing y manejarlo mentalmente para recubrir nuevas partes, es la mejor de las mejores dijo sonriendo con cierto orgullo implícito.

veo que la observas con frecuencia. dijo Tomoyo suspicazmente

no me mal entiendas si sé tanto es porque en la nave de combate soy su médico personal, todo lo que le pase es mi responsabilidad y por eso procuro que se cuide mucho. Tomoyo sonrió cómplicemente

ya lo creo Shaoran mencionó mientras se miraba a Sakura flotar a la altura de la cabeza de el Neige y discutir con la maquina.

por un demonio Neige ya tienes todo listo quiero que te apagues y descanses mañana habrá revisión hasta mañana no quiero quejas, además debes recargar los circuitos mañana tenemos prueba de sincronización y muero de ganas de probar el nuevo comando, así que sabes CHATARRA ESPACIAL A DORMIR. sentenció con una sonrisa mientras el Neige apagaba todos su circuitos, Sakura descendió a la plataforma mientras levantaba los dos brazos y en una señal rápida los otros dos Wings quedaron conectados para ser recargados. realmente un día me va a sacar de quicio. dijo Sakura mientras miraba a los otros tres que le miraban sorprendidos. perdón a veces olvido que no estoy sola, lo siento, no quiero que piensen que estoy loca. Sakura le sonrió mientras Shaoran se acercaba a ella para controlar sus signos vitales, mientras ella protestaba sin cesar.

Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo así es siempre, contenta pero en el fondo todos sabemos que no está bien. Tomoyo miró preocupada a su prometido.

creo que ha cambiado mucho, en sus ojos se refleja mucha madurez muy diferente al día en que se marcho de aquí, se nota la sabiduría en sus ojos y la evolución de su poder no me extraña sabía que al pilotear el Neige todo cambiaría para ella, pero que me dices de esos dos dijo Tomoyo señalando el forcejeó que tenía Shaoran, para intentar tomar su pulso.

no sé que decirte, son así todos los días Sakura lo protege como nadie, y él a ella pero no hay nada más, supongo que se ha convertido en un relación de respeto y confianza o por lo menor eso veo dijo mirando a Tomoyo espero mañana puedas verlos cuando trabajan en la sincronización, es realmente sorprendente. dijo con orgullo.

espero que no sea demasiado para Sakura, me preocupa el viaje y el estrés que le genera volver aquí, quiero controlarla si es posible un control completo, para ver como va todo desde que salió de aquí, todos lo pilotos vuelven cada años para el control, pero Sakura no ha vuelto y quiero ver todo lo que en la nave de batalla no pueden ver. sentenció Tomoyo con tranquilidad

si puedes convencerla no creo que haya problema, ahora agáchate un segundo. Tomoyo le miró extrañada pero obedeció con rapidez. En es segundo paso Shaoran volando por los aires.

ALÉJATE DE MI, NO QUIERO MÁS CONTROLES ¿ESTA CLARO? mencionó mientras lo dejaba nuevamente en el piso.

Luego de eso y varias horas más tarde:

Tres pilotos comentaban contentos su vuelta a casa en el departamento que una vez compartieron.

recuerdo que cuando me fui está era la zona en que residían los más avanzados, y no les crecía cuando me dijeron que había pasado ser parte de los principiantes. dijo Sakura mientras bebía un sorbo de té frío.

si es que después de que te fuiste se dieron cuenta que la parte más segura de la nave era justamente esta, como tu se lo habías dicho a Tereda mencionó Tomoyo con cuidado tratando el tema con delicadeza.

es bueno escuchar que después de todo algo haya mejorado. Sakura en es momento escuchó su intercomunicador sonando con insistencia en su habitación. con permiso dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Eriol y Shaoran miraban atentos a Tomoyo, quien a su vez miraba Sakura alejarse. cuan cambiada está, creo que no ha quedado nada de la Sakura que conocí una vez en ella, no creo que haya ya algo de inmadurez en ella.

realmente a cambiado mucho dijo Eriol mirándole con comprensión cuando partimos de aquí tres meses después que ella nos encontramos con un Sakura totalmente cambiada, era sorprendente ver como mi hermana siempre tan despistada y a su vez inocente era todo un capitana de escuadrones y que tenía a cargo a doscientas personas más, fue un cambio muy grande, creo que nunca se perdonó lo que paso esa noche. Eriol miró un porta retrato que estaba en la sala, estaban todos el día anterior a la tragedia.

sabes que es lo más doloroso Tomoyo soltó Shaoran sin meditarlo, Tomoyo negó con la cabeza seguro recuerdas que Sakura era de llorar casi por cualquier cosa, cuando la encontramos nuevamente en la base militar, Sakura tenía una muerte sentimental que era casi inerte a cualquier cosa, no reía, no lloraba, casi no hablaba y lo peor de todo fue, que tomó casi un año que se soltara nuevamente pero apenas ha vuelto a ser la misma, ya no llora. dijo Shaoran en un tono preocupado ni siquiera cuando la situación la embarga y que hasta el más fuerte derramaría una lágrima, ni más no fuera de bronca e impotencia.

veo que a ustedes la ha cambiado la forma de ver la vida también dijo Tomoyo mirando el suelo aquí el tiempo no pasa, y las cosas son siempre igual, para mi Sakura era la misma Sakura que bromeaba con el Sable en los entrenamientos o que les robaba los circuitos de posicionamiento a los profesores para que no pudieran encontrarla, verle así me sorprende mucho, pero no sé que decir creo que en parte todos nos volvemos más rudos con el pasar de tiempo. Tomoyo sintió que la puerta de la habitación se deslizaba a un lado.

creo que iré a dar una vuelta por las aulas antes del acto sentenció aún con el intercomunicador puesto en su oreja tardaré no menos de media hora. Sakura mencionó mientras tomaba un abrigo y salía a caminar por la base.

Los tres se quedaron viendo por unos cuantos segundos cuando con permiso dijo Shaoran saliendo detrás de Sakura.

ves lo que digo Eriol, eso es más que respeto y preocupación dijo Tomoyo mientras le miraba preocupada pero que habrás sucedido.

creo saberlo, cuando vinimos hacía aquí uno de los ingresantes a cargo de Sakura estaba gravemente herido, ella vino hacía aquí con la promesa de que el soportaría hasta que ella volviera, uno de los propósitos de volver fue, hablar contigo para ver como podían salvar al muchacho, puesto que este había perdido la mayoría de los órganos de su lado derecho y Sakura en un intento por salvarlo había clonado y contraído unos nuevos junto con Shaoran, pero ninguno de los dos sabía como hacer para que el cuerpo de chico los aceptara y pudiera sobrevivir. Tomoyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Cómo no me lo dijo antes, podía haber hecho un informe a la base militar y salvar al chico? Tomoyo estaba gravemente afligida por todo el problema. no sé como hizo para crea órganos, si eso me preguntas

es simple Tomoyo te lo dije al volver, Sakura es la mejor manejando cualquier tipo de metales y creo algunos órganos con las partes desechadas de Neige, pero no sé que paso. dijo Eriol preocupado pero tranquila ya no hay peligro con Sakura, es conciente que su EXT-5 es muy peligroso cuando pierde control y no se arriesgará a lastimar a nadie.

no sé que decir amor, la verdad que todo esto está muy extraño Sakura está muy cambiada cada momento que pasa me siento más ansiosa de saber que es lo que cambio en ella mientras no estuvo aquí en la APW. Siento sonar como si tratar de un experimento o algo parecido pero la verdad es que siento mucha curiosidad. Tomoyo se mostraba avergonzada

es verdad que te conozco demasiado como para pensar semejante barbaridad, pero sé cuan interesante puede sonar Shaoran sufre con frecuencia esto, y para é debería ser lo más normal de todo. Eriol sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, lentamente quedando sobre ella pero sabes un cosa, ya no quiero hablar de nada más quiero estar contigo tranquilo y hablando de nosotros Tomoyo, porque te he extrañado demasiado.

eso quiere decir que te quedarás pregunto mientras le abrazaba, con voz miedosa está vez no te irás

Eriol le miró a los ojos pretendo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ya no quiero volver a la base militar sin ti, además es tiempo de que Sakura camine por si sola, ya no me necesita a su lado. Eriol le miró con los ojos cristalinos he cumplido mi promesa, la única que he hecho en mi vida y a mis padres, Sakura ya no me necesita dijo Eriol mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Tomoyo.

tranquilo amor descansa, tu misión ha terminado dijo Tomoyo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza. todo va a estar bien.

Eriol suspiró con cansancio mientras se rendía a los encantos de su prometida, ella era su paraíso, la tranquilidad y el amor en un mismo momento.

Mientras en una de las últimas alas de la nave, Shaoran se acercaba a paso lento, mientras los golpes aumentaban el volumen, junto con los gritos de desesperación y el llanto ahogado luchando por liberarse en lágrimas. Shaoran caminaba lentamente puesto que el EXT-5 le impedía el paso era muy fuerte casi tan tangente como el agua.

Cuando por fin logró alcanzar el gimnasio vio a Sakura descargando toda su furia contra una de las bolsas que se usaban en el entrenamiento físico, estaba completamente sacada de sí, cuando vio a Shaoran acercarse a la entrada la energía de los golpes aumento en repeticiones y fuerza.

Sakura detente ¿quieres? dijo Shaoran sintiendo preocupación por ella lo que haya pasado podemos hablarlo Sakura levantó la vista y le miró reprochadoramente.

si no vienes dispuesto a pelear te recomiendo que te marches. dijo Sakura en un tono profundo y que confundiría a muchos.

como gustes dijo Shaoran mirándole desafiante al momento en que desprendía su chaqueta de estilo chino mostrando su pecho muy bien formado y sus brazos completamente torneados, poniéndose en posición de combate. Segundo más tarde se desató un combate memorable

Shaoran era un especialista en lo relacionado con los combates y su EXT-8 era una gran ayuda en las lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Sakura tampoco se quedaba atrás, le esquivaba con poco facilidad pero era demasiado certera en los golpes, en las patadas sobre todos, cuando finalmente llevaban más de dos horas combatiendo ambos estaban extenuados, Shaoran pudo notar como el cuerpo de Sakura comenzaba a debilitarse de más, pero sin que ella lo notara su ojos se había aclarado. En un intento por conectar un golpe directo a las sienes con el pie, Shaoran se movió rápido tomando la pierna de Sakura y derribándola al suelo en un rápido movimiento, aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo.

ES SUFICIENTE! dijo en tono autoritario mientras Sakura le miraba asustada, en ese segundo sus dos EXT, chocaron como si dos corrientes de agua chocaran produciendo un estruendo energético.

En el departamento de los pilotos: Eriol estaba cómodamente recostado en su cama en el pecho de Tomoyo, cuando se levantó sorprendido. Por un demonio que sucede aquí. dijo mientras se levantaba y se vestía con rapidez. Saliendo del departamento sin pensarlo siquiera.

El EXT-5 de Sakura se calmó con rapidez mientras miraba a Shaoran sorprendida. Estas completamente loco le mencionó con voz cansada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos pude haberte matado sin notarlo. dijo Sakura mientras sentía que su pecho se contraía con una mezcla de tristeza y bronca ¿por qué? dijo mientras trataba por todos los medios de respirar con tranquilidad

por que nunca dejaría que te lastimaras Sakura, no soy capaz de pensar en perderte me entiendes. dijo mientras su corazón se aceleraba tanto como el de ella, avanzaba a paso lento mientras el aire que salía casi con dificultad desde sus pulmones se hacía un aire común. Sakura… mencionó en suspiros mientras las distancias se hacían mínimas

Shaoran dijo ella en el mismo tono mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Los labios de Shaoran rozaron con delicadeza los suyo casi con miedo, mientras que el latir de su corazón se hacía tan fuerte que parecía ensordecerle.

Sakura, Shaoran ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS? Eriol se dio cuenta en es segundo mientras los dos saltaban a lugares diferentes que acababa de arruinar uno de los mejores momento de los dos, pero ¿Qué demonios pasa entre ustedes? dijo Eriol mirándoles interrogantes.

-nada hermano una pequeña confusión nada más ¿no es así Shaoran? sentenció Sakura con un firmeza impresionante, muy por el contrario de hacía unos segundos cuando estaba debajo de él.

claro Sakura así fue, nada de que preocuparse Eriol dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba su chaqueta que estaba tirada en el piso solo practicábamos un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero creo que tu estabas practicando otro combate murmuró con picardía mientras pasaba por su lado y salía del gimnasio.

tanto se noto? dijo Eriol mirando confundido a su hermana

la verdad que no, pero creo que se enteró por estar peleando conmigo el EXT-5 inundaba este lugar, lo siento mucho Eriol, no fue mi intención dijo ella tomando un color sonrosado en las mejillas.

no me preocupa demasiado, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, pero dime ¿crees que alguien más lo notó? mencionó intranquilo o Tomoyo me matará

tranquilo nadie más lo notó, eso puedo asegurártelo, nadie nota tan sutiles cambios en la energía de la nave. Sakura suspiró con resignación mientras secaba las gruesas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su rostro creo que tomaré un ducha antes de ir al departamento, tu vuelve con Tomoyo, creo que se llevará un buen susto si no te encuentra con ella. Sakura le miró y Eriol esperaba algo más tranquilo todo estará bien.

Minutos más tarde Sakura había terminado de tomar un largo baño, ya vestida con ropa limpia estaba sentada mirando el espacio desde la cabeza del Neige, mientras se tomaba la frente con intranquilidad. Mientras miraba una y otra vez un papel que tenía muchos números. ¿que voy hacer? dijo con dolor en la voz y porque demonios el tiempo se acorta tanto, vivo mil años para que cuando necesito tiempo este no me alcance Sakura estaba destrozada por dentro y no puedo rendirme no puedo, quiero que la gente en Zion pueda vivir en paz, pero no sé que voy a hacer, como te necesito aquí Yuki Sakura sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro Neige… murmuró en el silencio de la plataforma necesito tu ayuda, ¿Qué demonios voy hacer? el Wing contesto en sus conocidos sonidos como quieres que haga eso, no puedo, como puedo olvidar a Yuki, le prometí que no lo defraudaría. El Neige le respondió y luego se apagó

Sakura baja por favor al mirar a la plataforma estaba Shaoran con un traje chino negro y con sus ojos miel mirándole con dulzura "_que hermoso que son, momento que pasa conmigo, maldito Neige" _Sakura se veía confundida, miró a Shaoran nuevamente vamos Sakura debemos hablar seriamente. Shaoran se mostraba más firme que nunca.

esta bien dijo Sakura mientras suspiraba con resignación, descendiendo lentamente hasta la plataforma sobre que quieres hablar mencionó tranquila sin esperarse lo que siguió

Esto dijo mostrando el mismo informe que ella tenía en mano llegó hace unos minutos a mi oficina

¿como? dijo Sakura en una mezcla de enfado y tranquilidad

Realmente dime que no pensabas que esto no llegaría a mis manos Sakura guardó silencio. espero que no lo hayas hecho porque cada estudio que se te realiza llegará a mis manos inevitablemente. Era por esto que estabas así hace unas cuantas horas. Shaoran le miró serio

si, además de claro como creo también sabes de que Steve murió en la madrugada colapso totalmente, creo que eso me da derecho suficiente para perder un poco de compostura no crees? mencionó Sakura con desprecio creo que después de todo no tengo que ser tan perfecta siempre, no puedo, ¡no quiero, soy un ser humano también! Shaoran le abrazó

tranquila Sakura, todo va ha estar bien, he estudiado estos informes y más allá de lo que dice se que se solucionará, tu corazón funciona aún muy bien y no creo que necesites uno nuevo, además es una operación impensable porque tu EXT 5 lo destruiría al instante como hizo con el primero, sé que es difícil de ver pero creo que inyectando algunas sustancia preservaremos mejor tu corazón y no tendrás problemas por varios años Sakura le miró con los ojos vidriosos tranquila le prometí a tu hermano y a Yuki que nunca te dejaría sola, y mientras me dejes creo que podré ayudarte siempre. Sakura se recargó sobre el pecho de Shaoran

gracias dijo mientras se detenía un segundo mientras dos lágrimas caían lentamente por su mejillas de veras que te necesito Shaoran, no sé que haría sin ti. ¿Cómo puedo pagarte todo esto? Sakura le miraba preocupado.

no tienes que pagar nada, solo podrías hacerme un favor Shaoran le levantó la barbilla dime ¿Qué sentiste cuando casi nos besamos? dijo sin rodeos Shaoran esperando una respuesta de Sakura quien le miró sorprendida, la confusión se marcó en sus ojos claramente.

creo que no lo sé Shaoran, no sé… dijo mientras bajaba la mirada no creo poder responderte lo que quieres escuchar, no lo sé Shaoran estoy confundida. dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él

no quiero que sientas obligaciones hacía mi Sakura, quiero que te concentres en tus metas no en lo que paso entre nosotros, por favor mencionó Shaoran mientras le besa en la frente

lo haré, pero sabes una cosa dijo Sakura mientras le miraba y se alejaba ahora puedo saber porque tantas mujeres se pelean por ti, me gusto sabes dijo mientras se alejaba por la plataforma

notas de la autora:

CHA-CHAN, mi segundos chap, espero que les haya gustado la verdad es que estoy muy feliz poco reviews pero muy inspiradores, espero les guste más y vea a mucho otros lectores, bueno sin mucho más que agregar aún espero por los nombres y espero que todos los que me escribieron hayan recibido satisfactoriamente mi respuesta.

Mucho saludos y éxitos Angel yanu


	3. Chapter 3 In my memories away

Autora: Angel yanu

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Card Captor Sakura® pertenecen a Clamp, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 15 años, no por contenga contenidos erótico o sexual, sino por su trama algo complica y que requiere de algunos conocimiento previos. Si tenés menos de esa edad y querés leerlo de todas formas por favor comunícate conmigo por cualquier cosa, duda o queja, ambas serán bien recibidas.**

**Si tenés menos de 13 años pedía el permiso de un adulto y de alguien mayor al rango de edad, muchas gracias**

El espacio:

El lugar del amor y la Guerra.

**Chapter Three: In my memories away**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_ dime ¿Qué sentiste cuando casi nos besamos? dijo sin rodeos Shaoran esperando una respuesta de Sakura quien le miró sorprendida, la confusión se marcó en sus ojos claramente._

_ creo que no lo sé Shaoran, no sé… dijo mientras bajaba la mirada no creo poder responderte lo que quieres escuchar, no lo sé Shaoran estoy confundida. dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él me gusto sabes dijo mientras se alejaba por la plataforma_

_**Nuestro capitulo:**_

Shaoran se quedó en la plataforma confundido por la repuesta, pero pronto la voz de la computadora central lo saco de sus abstracciones _ "todos lo pilotos por favor presentarse en el auditorio Oval para la apertura del evento anual, con sus vestimentas formales." _ Shaoran miró el espacio por última vez se estaban acercando a Zion, se veía realmente hermoso desde allí, sin mucho más prologo se dirigió al departamento para cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras en el mismo: Sakura se encontraba con una arreglada Tomoyo esperándole en la puerta.

Bien Sakura, ya escuchaste hay que vestirse formales, y como creo que tu traja formal está algo gastado he decidido hacerte un nuevo modelo y quiero que te lo pruebes. Sakura sonrió

Bueno, cuando quieras dijo dejando un bolso en el sofá de la sala

Creo que ahora sería bueno dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa después de todo lo necesitas para ahora en unos minutos Sakura sonrió avergonzada estas muy distraída Sakura

Si te dijera porque no me lo creerías mencionó mientras las dos se adentraban en el vestidor de la habitación de Tomoyo.

Me gustaría escucharte mientras arreglamos el traje, lo hice en seda ajustable porque no sabía cuanto era lo que habías crecido. Pero vamos mientras te pruebas puedes contarme porque estás tan distraída.

De acuerdo pero creo que va ha ser algo complicado. Así que tómatelo con calma. Sakura sonrió mientras entraba al vestidor y cerraba la puerta para quedar luego en un conjunto de ropa interior muy delicado de color celeste.

Mientras Shaoran:

Entraba a su habitación encontrando a Eriol, ya listo para partir a auditorio Oval, le miró llevaba un traje de color negro azulado, que contaba con un chaqueta de cuello mao y de manga angosta, con botones cruzados en el lado derecho, además de unos pantalones negros con terminaciones en azul platinado. Estaba impecable con el cabello aún húmedo de la ducha.

Tomoyo pensó que como esta sería una ocasión especial era tiempo de hacer una renovación en los trajes de ceremonia, y creo uno para cada uno, como verás el mío no está nada mal, pero no soy el único aquí está el tuyo. dijo lanzándole una percha con la ropa, era un traje de chaqueta china de color negro, de mangas anchas con llamas bordadas en hilos dorados y rojos en las mangas y el escudo del Ignhem delicadamente puesto en el costado derecho de la chaqueta, contaba con unos pantalones negros lisos, Shaoran rápidamente se lo probó, le quedaba perfecto.

me agrada mucho es mejor que el anterior dio Shaoran mirándose al espejo. creo que va muy bien con el Ignhem, y su temática del fuego. Pero que hay de Sakura.

la verdad que no sé mucho más que tú Shaoran, Tomoyo se negó rotundamente a darme algún adelanto, pero en momentos lo sabremos ambas se están cambiando en el cuarto de Tomoyo. Pero puedo asegurarte que será el mejor de todos, sé que se va a superar ampliamente. Eriol sonrió mientras se le quedaba mirando a Eriol ¿Qué me quieres decir y no me estas diciendo Shaoran? mencionó Eriol como si viera más allá de sus ojos

pues creo que no es el momento pero tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio y tiene que ver con Sakura, así que creo que necesitamos tener un buen tiempo para charlar. mencionó en tono serio

no tendrá que ver con lo de hace un rato en el gimnasio ¿verdad? Shaoran negó con la cabeza, permitiendo a Eriol ver como sus ojos se ensombrecían.

fue solo una confusión nos dejamos llevar sabes que el EXT 5 descontrola los pensamientos de cualquiera, puedo asegurarte que nunca le faltaría el respeto ni a ella y mucho menos a la memoria de Meiling. mencionó Shaoran mientras entraba al baño para mojarse el cabello.

creo que tendrías que rever lo que dices, no le faltarías el respeto a nadie de pasar algo, y mucho menos a Meiling que en paz descansa, con ella estabas comprometido no atado, en algún momento vas a tener que seguir adelante Shaoran, superar lo que paso y darle una oportunidad a alguien más. dijo Eriol mirándolo serios con las manos en los bolsillos y apoyado levemente contra el marco de la puerta.

¿por qué me dices algo así? mencionó Shaoran mientras se volteaba para mirarlo directamente a los ojos dejando la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello en su cuello.

Te lo digo como un consejo a menos que te quieras morir lentamente te recomendaría que lo aceptaras, pero está en ti saber que es bueno o malo. mencionó Eriol mirando por la ventana el espacio. Cuando Kajo murió le prometí nunca más amar a nadie, pero cuando llegó Tomoyo a mi, me di cuenta que absurdo había sido prometer aquello, se que de mi una parte se marchito junto con Kajo, pero creo que hice bien en abrirme hacía Tomoyo, por lo menos así lo siento. Eriol dejó su momento de meditación y se volvió a su amigo con ojos tristes pero como te he dicho siempre Shaoran los consejos son lo que son, porque cada uno decide si tomarlos o no.

gracias amigo dijo Shaoran mirando algo extrañado a Eriol de veras que me has dicho algo muy significativo.

Eriol sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza y volvía a su sonrisa casi seria de todos los días. es la verdad mencionó mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida de la habitación bueno Eriol le puso una mano en el hombro no te tardes o las mujeres te sacarán los ojos. ¿Si?

claro mencionó Shaoran mientras le devolvía la palmada al pasar en la espalda y veía como se marchaba cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Se quedo en el mismo lugar por varios segundos, mirando la ventana que daba al espacio y viendo su rostro reflejado en el cristal "_pero que demonios me está pasando"_ se preguntó a si mismo, encontrándose confundido con las palabras de su amigo. Si querer pensar más sacudió las ideas y se fue a "intentar" peinar.

Mientras en la sala de estar 

Tomoyo salía con dos estrellitas dibujadas en los ojos, mirando a Eriol ensoñada.

¿Cómo le quedó? mencionó Eriol sonriendo mientras se paraba para abrazar a su prometida.

tendrías que verle, ahora se está peinando y maquillándose un poco creo, pero por lo que conozco a Sakura se debe estar lavando la cara para ponerse un poco de crema y nada más, pero ¡se ve divina! indicó Tomoyo con emoción.

Puede que esté muy bella, pero nadie supera tu belleza Amor dijo mientras le tomaba una mano y le daba una vuelta para ver su atuendo; era sencillo contaba de una chaqueta con bastante escote que resaltaba sus encantos, con una pollera a la rodilla suelta y de varias capas de telas de azules y negros, como su piloto. eres perfecta Tomoyo dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente y luego otro en la mano me reverencio ante usted hermosísima dama.

En eso ambos notaron otra presencia en la sala, Sakura le observaba desde la puerta de entrada de la habitación, con los ojos vidriosos al punto de las lágrimas. Eriol se quedó mudo al ver a su hermana

Sakura! mencionó con asombro

ves te dije que le iba a ir perfecto mencionó Tomoyo mientras Eriol miraba a su hermana aún sorprendido, tenía un traje chino de camisa y pantalón, pero lejos de ser el tradicional tenía las mangas tres cuartos amplias y botones abrochados desde el cuello hasta la cadera en el lado derecho, después la camisa que era largo se abría en un tajo pronunciado desde la cadera izquierda (donde terminaban los botones) bajando en diagonal hasta la rodilla derecha, causando un efecto delicado y liviano ya que se veía el pantalón que estaba debajo. La camisa era de un color blanco inmaculado, de seda algo brilloso con bordados en dorado y en plata, lo mismo en el pantalón que era un celeste muy claro casi pareciendo blanco. Su cabello estaba apenas recogido del costado derecho con dos pequeñas pasadores en color plateado y con forma de copo de nieve (Típico dibujito de la escarcha que es como una estrellita con ramitas ) su cabello estaba brilloso y caía delicadamente por su espalda formando pequeños bucles al final.

te ves divina agregó una tercera voz mientras salía de su habitación y le miraba penetrantemente.

Gracias Shaoran mencionó Sakura mientras pasaba apenas sus dedos por los ojos para sacar el intento de las lágrimas.

vamos dijo Shaoran poniendo su brazo como todo un caballero para escoltarla hasta el auditorio, que por cierto era tan grande como un teatro de forma ovalada, Sakura le miró un segundo con desconfianza vamos Sakura una mujer tan fina no puede llegar sola a un lugar. mencionó mientras le miraba tranquilo y con una sonrisa especial en el rostro, ella le sonrió con toda la dulzura de mundo mientras aceptaba su brazo.

Muchas Gracias mencionó mientras le miraba a los ojos y le sonreía, fue en el momento en que el corazón de Shaoran dio un vuelco nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa en su rostro, no por lo menos que fuese para él, en silencio se alejaron

Eriol y Tomoyo por su parte se quedaron sorprendido por la reacción de ambos, era un tono muy dulce el que usaban, nunca eran de usar tonos agresivos pero este era aún más dulce que el normal y sus miradas había cambiado.

Minutos más tarde…..

En el auditorio oval

Todos los asientos estaban repletos. El auditorio, que tenía las butacas en forma ovalada estaba dividido en tres secciones, las 10 primeras filas era donde iban todos los profesores, médicos, pilotos (recibidos), instructores, etc. Que trabajaba en la academia, las siguiente 99 filas eran para todo el alumnado y los pilotos que llegaban de la base de la federación, donde estaban los ejércitos.

Sakura estaba parada justo detrás de la cortina del escenario mirando por el ventanal que tenía el mismo como fondo, en la parte superior la boca del teatro había un reloj electrónico muy galardonado que iba en cuenta regresiva, faltaban 60 minutos.

Sakura estaba embobada viendo por la ventana a Zion, recordando esa fatídica noche, cuando todo el panorama del planeta era humo, fuego y luces, los Bleeds y las guardias tratando de defender al planeta.

_Flash back_

_ Sakura a donde vas le preguntaba una mujer alta de cabello rubio mirándole preocupada_

_ toma mi pase Eliu dijo mientras se sacaba del cuello una tarjeta solo debes seguir por este camino cuando llegues a la puerta dile que te envía yo y recuerda este número la mujer espantada por los ataques le respondía mecánicamente 325678, cuando te pregunte por mi número dirás_

_ 325678, 325678 repitió varias veces _

_Sakura le sonrió todo va a estar bien lo juro solo tranquila y apresúrate a llegar ¿si?. dijo con aire protector. nos veremos salió corriendo_

_ A donde vas Sakura? le grito la mujer mientras Sakura corría_

_ tengo que volver a Nirvana (**nombre de la nave APW cortesía de Chii, muchas gracias)** cuanto antes él todavía me necesita. Sakura sonrió mientras hizo dos pasos y desapareció en la nada_

_Cuando llegó a Nirvana, cómo olvidar esa imagen…_

_Apareció en los pasillos de la enfermería donde suponía habría menos gente, pero muy por el contrario estaba repleta de camillas, con chicos jóvenes heridos, técnicas muy heridas, el olor a sangre era penetrante, y el ruido de los quejidos y gritos eran ensordecedores. No recordaba porque había corrido de allí, si por impresión o porque sabría que debía llegar a la sala de mando principal en la otra punta de la nave._

_Mientras pasaba por los pasillos que llevaban a la sala de control, veía como la puertas blindadas de algunos salones cubrían las entradas, eso significaba una cosa que Nirvana ya no tenía escudos de protección y los ataques habían llegado a ella en forma directa, la situación era grave, más de lo que esperaba. Mientras sus piernas latían por el cansancio de correr a lo largo de la nave, paso por una habitación donde se veía a un Bleed pegado en el cristal mientras este se crisaba por la presión, iba a cerrar los paneles brindados cuando escuchó llantos en el interior de la habitación, al mirar a un costado había un grupo de 10 o 12 niños del primer año atemorizados acurrucados en una esquina._

_ salgan de allí les grito pero estaban demasiado espantados como para hacer algo, volvió su vista al cristal estaba a punto de estallar, vio por primera vez un Bleed de cerca era como calamares gigantes con arpones en todos su tentáculos y en el centro de los mismo bajo la cabeza estaba su boca millones de arpones y fuego. _

_Por es segundo de distracción el tiempo se le esfumó de las manos, el cristal estaba en su últimas, saltó en un moviendo rápido mientras hacía reaccionar al mayor de los niños, sin quitarle la vista al cristal y al Bleed._

_ ¡¡¡cierren los ojos y tómense de las manos todos ahora! les grito sin mucho más tiempo, los niños obedecieron automáticamente, ella se levantó y los sacó corriendo de la esquina, cuando quedaban unos pasos les grito habrán los ojos ya queda poco la puerta esta en frente de ustedes._

_Los niños salieron corriendo, Sakura en un segundo los miró, dándole la espalda al cristal en es momento, se rompió en mi añicos, los niños gritaron cuando uno de los tentáculos alcanzó a Sakura, la habitación no hizo vació porque el Bleed tapa todo el lugar donde estaba previamente la ventana. _

_El dolor la invadió por un segundo las púas de los tentáculos estaban en su espalda clavadas en su piel, se estaba debilitando cuando escuchó los gritos de horror de los niños, en ese momento su EXT 5 se disparó por primera vez._

_La cabeza el Bleed estalló en mil pedazos quedando apenas agarrada por los tentáculos que aún estaban en el interior, cuando se produjo el vacío y los tentáculos salieron por la ventana junto con el Bleed y todo lo de la habitación, Sakura uso todas sus fuerzas para salir y cerrar el panel blindado justo a tiempo. Cayó del otro lado de rodillas, mientras las alarmas resonaban en su cabeza, todo era un caos._

_ señorita está bien dijo uno de los niños se acercaba el más calmado de todos._

_ si dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba y los miraba a todos estaban bastante bien salvo algunos rasguños y sustos las niñas gimoteaban, pero todos estaban sanos y salvos. bien quiero que me escuchen buscaremos un lugar seguro y quiero que se queden allí dentro y no salgan hasta que alguien valla por ustedes ¿si? Sakura miró a los niños estaban asustados. tranquilos todo va a estar bien les sonrió a lo que los niños sonrieron también calmando así sus ánimos_

_Sakura tomó el plano de la academia el único lugar que aún tenía el escudo y no tenía daños era el ala de las habitaciones de avanzados, así que tomó a los niños de las manos tómense los unos a los otros de las manos estamos cerca los niños le obedecieron y salieron corriendo de allí junto a ella, la nave se caía a pedazos iban saltando pedazos de escombros, hasta que llegaron al área de avanzados._

_Sakura tomó la consola y tipio la clave la puerta se abrió, hizo que los niños se metieran allí ahora escúchenme, tranquilos, quiero que se queden en el pasillo, ya que es más seguro porque lo rodean las habitaciones y las paredes blindadas, si escucha ruidos o algo no abran las puertas, y piensen en algo que quieran hacer cuando todo esto termine ¿me lo prometen? los niños más pequeños afirmaron con miedo, mientras que los 2 niños de segundo curso afirmaron con ímpetu ustedes dos quedan a cargo de los más pequeños traten de calmarlos ¿si? Sakura sonrió mientras los miraba por última vez, y cerró la puerta. _

_Era el momento de correr a la sala de mando, corrió como nunca antes incluso olvidado la terrible y punzante herida que estaba en su espalda, la cual ella no podía ver pero comenzaba a abrirse cada vez más._

_Cuando finalmente alcanzó la sala de mando todo era un caos, las alarmas sonaban por doquier; la cabina de mando había recibido serios ataques y entre esos muchas técnicas habían sido heridas y sacadas de allí, la imagen que más le impactó fue al ver por la pantalla principal al Neige mientras atacaba a la nodriza y este era emboscado, tal y como ella lo había soñado_

_ Yukito dijo en un suspiro mientras corría hasta la plataforma más alta donde estaban los controles de los Wings. Cuando llegó todas le miraban hasta con deprecio bien a trabajar dijo olvidado la angustia y los nervios del momento ALGUIEN APAGE LAS MALDITAS ALARMAS grito a todo pulmón NO NOS SIRVEN DE NADA SOLO NOS QUEDA TRABAJAR, ASÍ QUE MANOS A LA OBRA todos le miraban si hacer nada, hasta que Tomoyo quien estaba ayudando a Eriol con el Sable dijo._

_ Piloto 5050 listo para recibir ordenes dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura, quien le sonrió_

_ BIEN QUIERO A TODOS LOS SABLES LISTOS PARA REPELER EL ATAQUE A Zion, NIRVANA SOBREVIVIRÁ, TODOS EN SUS POSICIONES LOS DOS Wing RESTANTES TIENEN QUE AYUDAR AL Neige la técnico del Wing Ignhem le miró sorprendida y tomando los controles dijo_

_ el Wing 2 no puede moverse, pero el armamento está disponible mencionó mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro._

_ Wing 3 alineado para contra ataque en el 50 de sus funciones básicas. Esperando órdenes la otra técnica le miró y sonrió_

_ bien prepárense para el contraataque masivo, quiero todo los suite (nombre genérico de todos lo robots de combate) en posición de ataque, a mi cuenta 5, 4, 3,2 ,1 POR Zion ATAQUEN! fue un despliegue técnico-táctico impresionante que desarmó a la mitad de los Bleeds que estaban en las cercanías MUY BIEN REAGRUPENCE! ordeno, mientras intentaba inútilmente comunicarse con el Neige, el cual estaba terriblemente dañado. Coordinadores de cada sección organicen al batallón dijo Sakura otorgándoles la comandancia a los coordinadores de cada grupo de Suites_

_ nosotras custodiaremos el área dijo la técnico del Wing 3, mientras la otra afirmaba trata de contactar al piloto y restablecer los sistemas._

_ si dijo Sakura mientras se concentraba nuevamente en tipear a toda velocidad códigos y demás en la computadora. Conexión dijo victoriosa se escuchaba con algo de interferencia Yuki responde dijo Sakura desesperada al borde de las lágrimas mientras se escuchaba el ruido incesante del teclado para tratar de reestablecer el control de la situación, pero Yuki estaba muy herido y poco había por hacer incluso intentar salvarlo sería todo una travesía, todas las técnicos parecía pendientes de sonar de teclado de Sakura. _

_De pronto la sala se vio inundada de alarmas los Bleed atacaban nuevamente, pero estaban algo lejos aún, entre los gritos y los desesperados intentos por apresurar los pasos para la recuperación se escuchó un voz quebrada ente todas las otras _

_ Yuki por favor respóndeme, te lo ruego no mueran, estoy aquí contigo para siempre, vamos sé que puedes todas las técnicos se quedaron un minuto conmovidas por la situación los ojos de Sakura cubiertos por unos lentes azules soltaban lágrimas como pequeños ríos. Todas procuraban organizarse vamos Yuki, responde por favor_

_ sa…ku…ra ¿eres... Tu? dijo una voz lánguida _

_ YUKITO ¡! grito con a todo pulmón estas vivo, soy yo he vuelto no pienso dejarte nunca más lo siente te juro que lo siento mucho dijo Sakura mientras se horrorizaba al ver la condición del piloto, estaba fuertemente herido con peligro inminente de muerte. Todas las que estaban cerca pudieron ver eso, pero la voz de Sakura no le mostraba al Piloto su condición tranquilo Yuki pronto estarás en casa comiendo bollitos de arroz, de los que te gustan prometo preaparte muchos cuando vuelvas, solo tienes que resistir. ¿Si?. las técnicas le miraban con el corazón en la mano conmovidas por la forma en que le hablaba, dándole tranquilidad ¿Qué me dices quieres o eres cobarde como para apostar conmigo? dijo riendo_

_Del otro lado una risa dificultosa se escucho y de nuevo la voz tomada y adolorida de Yukito quiero doblegar la apuesta si vuelvo aceptarás ir a cenar conmigo por primera vez en los años que nos conocemos se escuchó un tos tomada y conocida cuando se perfora el pulmón ¡que me dices de eso?_

_ que acepto, juro por mi nombre traerte a casa, después de todo no todos los días el piloto más codiciado de la APW te invita a cenar, así que AGUANTA! le dijo con alegría y en broma, mientras se ponía los auriculares y la conversación pasaba a privado._

_La escena vista por las otras técnicas produjo en el ambiente y inusitado carácter y valentía en la situación, pronto todas estaban más firmes que al principio, y positivas al mismo tiempo. _

_ Yuki tranquilo tengo un plan, pero ¿confías en mí? _

_ si... confió en ti Sakura, más que a nadie en este mundo. se escuchaba mucha confianza a pesar de que la situación en ese momento era crítica. _

_ Yuki escúchame bien, intentaré manejar el VINGENERE desde aquí pero todo dependerá de que el me acepte como piloto._

_ no, Sakura si no te acepta te matará en el instante, no hay otra forma._

_ no la situación es muy crítica Yuki, si quieres vivir tendrás que dejarme intentarlo, no me pongas en una posición tan arbitraría sabes que no podría decidir entre tu y yo._

_ pero Sakura, sabes que tu deber es ayudarme a salir por mis medios, sin arriesgar tu vida, es tu deber. dijo Yukito desesperado, mientras Sakura trataba de contener lo mayor posible al piloto dentro del Neige._

_ mi deber era estar contigo esta noche, y no lo cumplí no me vengas ahora con deber. sentenció con amargura marcada en la voz_

_ Bien Sakura, pero ten mucho cuidado, yo intentaré protegerme de todos los ataques dijo mientras miraba al frente donde se divisaban las luces de los Bleeds. _

_Sakura mira la pantalla que esta sobre su cabeza y presiona un palabra en la pantalla, del piso sale una silla, y la comunicación vulva a línea normal. Pronto aparece en la pantalla central "**despliegue de control manual"**_

_ despliegue menú manual lee en voz alta Sakura, todas se preguntan que estupidez estaba tratando de hacer conexión automática directa eso si que pasaba a ser una estupidez, cualquier error de ella la mataría y mataría al piloto. Yuki me escuchas? dijo la joven tratando de entablar la comunicación con el piloto._

_ si, aquí estoy Sakura_

_ bien tenemos todo listo, prepárate para acelerar al máximo. dijo sonriendo con triunfo. es ahora o nunca_

_ Sakura no, es peligroso Yukito estaba angustiado_

_ relájate y disfruta del paseo dijo Sakura cortando la comunicación y pensando para si "no te dejaré morir lo juro"_

_En eso cables salieron de la consola principal de comando y se conectaron en la piel de Sakura y la conexión con el Wing estaba lista por Zion dijo mientras se sacaba las gafas y presionaba en la pantalla las letras "**confirmar piloto". **_

_Cuando la sangre de Sakura corrió por uno de los conductos que estaban conectadas a la consola de comando los datos desbordaron en exactitud, reventando todos los frenos de seguridad que tenía para protección de los demás pilotos._

_Sakura se concentró en un solo pensamiento "destruir a los Bleed" y tan rápido como lo pensó el Wing desplegó dos alas y una luz expansiva de kilómetros de longitud que exterminó a todos los Bleed que estaban en la zona._

_En la cabina de piloto todo se volvió oscuro, pero extrañamente tranquilo y acogedor. _

_Mientras en el centro de control, los ojos de Sakura brillaban sorprendiendo a todas, por el poder que se desprendía de ella. Las alarmas del Wing uno sonaba, el estado del piloto era desesperante, las heridas ya eran incontables y las heridas mortales eran más de una, Sakura veía todo esto y procuraba no desconcentrarse, aunque lloraba lágrimas muy grandes, mientras trataba de salvar una vida que parecía perdida_

_ desconexión muscular y nerviosa del piloto conexión con técnica. las alarmas se dispararon era demasiado precisos los número, Sakura soltó un pequeño gemido cuando todo el dolor de las heridas que tenía el Neige se trasmitieron a ella._

_Tomoyo miró al espacio debemos proteger al Neige escuadrón a conmigo debemos proteger al Neige todos los sable se acercaron a la zona de Neige mientras Sakura decía con la voz quebrada _

_ Piloto en riesgo mortal, estado desesperante. Procedo con técnicas de supervivencia avanzadas decía mientras la transición al Wing terminaba, y todas las conexiones pasaban a Sakura aumento de presión MCL, sistema de apoyo vital en prioridad máxima, primer prioridad de energía mantener el piloto vivo. Sakura murmuraba mientras esperaba la respuesta final del Neige por favor Yuki soporta solo un poco más mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos._

_Todas estaban pendientes de sus pilotos pero al mismo tiempo sentían la fuerza de Sakura en su interior, porque nadie en la historia de la APW había luchado tanto en un batalla. _

_Finalmente la respuesta llegó Neige confirmando pilo Sakura 9802, conexión completa Sakura sonrió mientras volvía a la comunicación con Yukito Yuki estamos listos para volver a casa y cenar ¿no? pero la respuesta apenas fue audible, Sakura sintió que sus manos temblaban sabía que lo estaba perdiendo tranquilo todo va a estar bien, te quiero le dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación nuevamente. Miró a las técnico técnicas prepárense para retirar a los pilotos de campo, tienen 20 segundo no quiero a nadie allí, RETIRADA! ordenó con voz firme, dejando a la desesperación de lado._

_Al mencionar esto la calma volvió al centro de mando, todas prepararon a sus pilotos para salir del campo de batalla. _

_Sakura miraba los datos con impaciencia, sentía que empezaba a perder la esperanza las cosas no se veían nada bien, Yukito tenías los pulmones perforados y la presión de MCL estaba al máximo. Para controlar la hemorragias múltiples que tenía._

_ Sakura estamos lista. Para sacarlos dijo la técnico del Wing Caliga._

_ bien dijo Sakura mientras se afirmaba con fuerza en la silla donde estaba conexión de emergencia piloto Sakura número 9802. ACTIVACIÓN TOTAL! Sus ojos brillaron en verde claro al decir esto todas las pantallas holográficas cambiaron a número binarios descendiendo como en una cortina, el código de manejo de Wing por fin era soporte de vida en 103 prioridad 25. Piloto en condición desesperante. Sakura esperaba la última confirmación_

_ Todos en casa Sakura, campo despejado dijo la técnica de Ignhem_

_Sakura levantó los ojos y dijo operación de rescate inicia en cuenta… tomo una bocanada de aire 0_

_Al decir esto un campo de energía de unos 14589 km3 se expandió paralizando a los Bleeds, que avanzaban a una velocidad sorprendente al ver a Zion sin defensas. Todos miraban estupefactos el espectáculo luego paso algo y nadie esperaría Sakura dijo sobrecarga del sistema enemigo y todos loa Bleeds explotaron quedando solo 20 de 700 que eran. Estos se replegaron de la zona y el Wing Neige desapareció en el espacio_

_Segundo después todas volvieron la vista a Sakura pero, ya no estaba._

_Corría por los pasillos hasta alcanzar las plataformas donde estaba el Neige. Quines le vieron llegar a los andenes, nunca olvidaría su imagen estaba desesperada, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, lo sorprendente fue con la velocidad en que hizo la desactivación que le permitió sacar al piloto._

_Abrió las puertas con las manos lastimándoselas, en realidad nada de esto le importó las redes del sistema se abrieron sin una orden._

_Fue el momento donde todos los presentes quedaron estáticos en el sitio Sakura entraba en la cabina del piloto, mientras ordenaba a la enfermera que trajera de inmediato unos calmantes, ella le levantó el rostro ensangrentado y le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa._

_ bienvenido a casa Yuki, me debes oficialmente una cena estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero le sonrió._

_ gracias Sakurita, me trajiste de vuelta dijo intentando soltarse de las amarras que lo tenían en su lugar por el soporte de vida, porque el piloto era incapaz de mantenerse en pies solo._

_ Yuki espera la camilla ya viene. dijo mirándole a los ojos, pero el negó al tiempo en que Sakura con un suave movimiento de la mano soltaba las amarras. Luego solo el brazo para que se afirmara en ella, y así lo sacó de la cabina, todas las técnicas y los pilotos ahí presentes los aplaudían, recorrieron el camino hasta los ascensores, con la mayor dignidad posible._

_No fue hasta que las puertas de los mismos se cerraron, que Yukito mostró su verdadera condición, cayó casi al suelo, tosiendo sangre._

_ Estoy de vuelta en casa, pero no creo poder cumplirte llevarte a cenar. dijo con angustia y amargura en la voz, tratando de sonar los más integro posible._

_ vamos Yukito no bromees, todo saldrá bien, en unos días estarás de nuevo peleando en un Wing. Y podrás llevarme a cenar a cualquier lugar que lo desees, hemos salido de mucho peores. No te rindas_

_Yukito levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos penetrantemente, para luego sonreírle no debes llorar, pero sé que esta vez fue la última y no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa. dijo mostrándose digno, Sakura le miró desolada y sin poder decir nada, el estaba enfrentando su final con dignidad y ella le acompañaría hasta el último momento; por eso afirmó suavemente con la cabeza mientras, algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos no llores preciosa, te quedan mejor las sonrisas, promete que sonreirás siempre por mi. hizo una pausa y volvió a toser sangre._

_ Yuki no te despidas aún. No todavía por favor decía Sakura mientras le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad. _

_ tranquila aún tengo cosas que decirte pero, no es el momento mencionó mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba el rostro con una mano ensangrentada eres la nueva piloto del Neige, y sabes que una batalla no se termina hasta que alguno de los dos bandos se quedan sin nadie, es momento que vallas a pelear y a proteger a Zion. dijo firme mientras se ponía de pie._

_ pero yo no... dijo Sakura llorando angustiada no quiero dejarte otra vez por favor, Yuki. dijo mientras se recargaba suavemente en su pecho._

_ vamos Sakura dijo levantándole el rostro sé que lo harás Sakura dijo acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja. cuando te conocí supe que eras especial y lo eres, sé que puedes._

_ pero.. Tu, dijo mirándolo no quiero dejarte dijo mientras le abrazaba_

_ te veré de nuevo, lo prometo. dijo sonriendo casi en una carcajada angustiada y nunca te he fallado, lo sabes quiero decirte tantas cosas Sakura, por eso te esperaré lo juro. Sakura afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza esa es la Sakura que conozco, después de todo, "todo va ha estar bien" se alejaba para tele-trasportarse cuando Yukito sacando fuerzas de la nada, se paró y le beso cortamente los labios, y dijo sonriendo para asegurarme de que volverás_

_ lo haré dijo ella dejando en manos de los médicos que los esperaban al abrir la puerta, luego le sonrió y las puertas se cerraron._

"_End flash back" (largo ¿no?)_

Sakura, vamos el director espera por nosotros mencionó Eriol mientras le tomaba de la mano para que subiera al escenario con el, el auditorio estalló en aplausos mientras ellos subían, tomaron asiento puesto que aún faltaban las palabras de los directivos y presidentes y eran como 10

Shaoran que estaba junto a ella le preguntó por lo bajo estas bien Sakura? ella simplemente afirmó

Continuará 

Notas de la autora: holaaaaaaaaaaa gente linda, gracias por los reviews que me mandaron espero todos hayan recibido su respuesta en tiempo y forma, veo que ha mucho le han interesado mi fic!!!!!! Estoy más que contenta, gracias a todos.

Bueno primero antes de contestar dos reviews que me llegaron sin dirección para responder, les pido mil disculpas por las líneas todas juntas del último capitulo, la maldita computadora hizo algunos cambios extraños cuando cambien la fuente en que estaba el texto, pero como sabrán y espero entiendan, es un error sin querer, pero gracias a todos lo que me comentaron eso en su fic, espero no vuelva a pasar.

Ahora si, a responder pero antes… a todos aquellos que no pusieron su mail, por favor tómense la molestia de hacerlo, me agrada poder responder más personal mente y en tiempo cada review que me mandan, pero es solo por eso; si no desean dejar su mail no hay problema mientras me dejen su nombre.

Gracias

Minatostuki ()

Muchas gracias y me quedo más tranquila si lograste entender algo de lo que escribí, la verdad es que reconozco ser bastante enredada, pero gracias y cualquier duda no dudes en dejarme un review, y si lo deseas tu correo para responderte personalmente y no tengas que esperar hasta el próximo chap, muchas gracias, suerte.

Relena Li ()

Gracias y felicitaciones pues eres muy observadora esa serie es una de mis favoritas y la que inspiro este fic, tranquila que la vuelta de tuerca como podrás haber visto ya esta en mis manos, tengo la llave lista. Pero paciencia de roma no se hizo en un día, pero quien sabe en tres? ª ª! (desastre no?)

Bueno espero ver más reviews tuyo y si no querés esperar al siguiente chap por tus respuestas déjame tu mail, procuro contestar a todos cuando me escriben, muchas gracias y suerte nos vemos

Bueno esos dos era lo que no puede responder pero ya que estamos gracias a:

Angie

Darthmocy

Celina Sosa

CHII

Se despide Angelyanu exitos para todos.


	4. Chapter 4 Some heart never heal

Autora: Angel - yanu

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Card Captor Sakura® pertenecen a Clamp, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 15 años, no por contenga contenidos erótico o sexual, sino por su trama algo complica y que requiere de algunos conocimiento previos. Si tenés menos de esa edad y querés leerlo de todas formas por favor comunícate conmigo por cualquier cosa, duda o queja, ambas serán bien recibidas.**

**Si tenés menos de 13 años pedía el permiso de un adulto y de alguien mayor al rango de edad, muchas gracias**

El espacio:

El lugar del amor y la Guerra.

**Chapter Four: some hearts never health **

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_- lo haré - dijo ella dejando en manos de los médicos que los esperaban al abrir la puerta, luego le sonrió y las puertas se cerraron._

"_End flash back" (largo ¿no?_

_- Sakura, vamos el director espera por nosotros - mencionó Eriol mientras le tomaba de la mano para que subiera al escenario con el, el auditorio estalló en aplausos mientras ellos subían, tomaron asiento puesto que aún faltaban las palabras de los directivos y presidentes y eran como 10_

_Shaoran que estaba junto a ella le preguntó por lo bajo - estas bien Sakura? - ella simplemente afirmó_

Sus pensamientos eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarla tranquila y mientras el primer directivo hablaba ella, cayó nuevamente en el recuero

Flash back:

_Lloró todo el camino hasta montar el Wing, pero cuando lo hizo el poder se presento en ella como nunca antes, cuando llegó a la zona de saturno donde estaban los Bleed, lo vio el responsable de la muerte de Yukito el Bleed nodriza.- juró que te mataré, lo juro. - sacada de si mientras las alas de Neige se abrían y el rayo de energía se concentraba en el blanco, cuando disparó toda una parte de saturno salió perjudicada y con ello los Bleeds. Fue en ese momento cuando los otros dos Wings llegaron al lugar, pero ella ya se marchaba, estaba agitada muy cansada, y los censores de control del piloto y cabina estaban destrozados le era imposible saber que le pasa, pero no lo pensó desapareció para aparecer en las plataformas._

_Cayó al salir del Wing pero no se detuvo, subió sacándose los guantes y las gafas. Hasta la enfermería, a llegar allí entro a paso veloz, varios médicos quisieron frenarla por las serias heridas tenía, pero la imagen que vio por la puerta abierta del quirófano le dio una idea de la gravedad de la condición de Yukito, maquinas lo mantenían vivo, con ello confirmó qua sería la última vez que le vería, inspiró y sonrió, cuando entró se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano._

_- Yuki, cuantas de estas hemos pasado ¿no, todo va a estar bien - dijo Sakura mientras las lágrimas le ganaban - dime que todo va a estar bien - dijo mientras rompía en llantos._

_- vamos Sakura, tu y yo sabíamos que esto pasaría mucho antes, por eso intentaste detenerme en el andén ¿no es así?. - dijo Yukito acariciando el cabello de ella. Sakura simplemente afirmó, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro_

_- Yukito pude hacer algo más y no lo hice, pudría haber entrado al sistema y destruirlo. Sin que pasará nada de esto, si tan solo hubiera estado aquí en el momento justo, y no hubiera escapado como una niña asustada._

_- No_

_- ¿no?_

_- No, esto era de pasar, hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos nada podíamos ya cambiar y lo sabes, ahora es tiempo de que de por finalizada mi promesa._

_En eso las maquinas se apagaron._

_- ¿por qué haces eso? - dijo Sakura con lágrimas empapando su rostro - no sabes que aún te necesito a mi lado que no puedo concebir la vida pensando que tu no vas a estar a mi lado - dijo Sakura con pesadumbre y angustia - te necesito no me dejes. Te lo ruego, Yuki no me dejes sola - dijo mientras se desplomaba sobre él_

_- Sakura no quiero depender de una maquina sin poderme levantarme, además nunca estarás sola siempre estaré a tu lado Sakura, siempre… - dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro_

_- no... no te vallas Yukito, por favor no me dejes - dijo la joven llorando abiertamente, mientras tenía la mano de él con más fuerza. - Yuki no puedo continuar la vida sin ti y menos ahora - dijo tomándose el vientre. - ¿lo sabes no?_

_- si - dijo afirmando con una sonrisa - nunca estarás sola Sakura, lo tendrás a él, y al mismo tiempo a mí, él te dará fuerza. - Yukito le miró con dulzura mientras pasaba su mano por el vientre de Sakura. - ¿está asustado sabes?_

_- yo lo estoy, porque no me veo sin ti Yuki, si sabías de él porque continuaste con la misión, porque dejaste que me fuera de Nirvana. - dijo Sakura con la voz tomada_

_- porque te vi en mis sueños morir en el ataque y quise evitar el destino llevándote lejos de aquí, así tal vez ambos nos salvaríamos. ¿Me comprendes? - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - no podía permitir que les pasara algo. - dijo Yukito sonriendo con ternura._

_Sakura estaba muda mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas - disfrute mucho tu compañía Sakura, realmente - dijo Yukito centrando su vista en los ojos verdes cristalinos que lo miraban - aún la disfruto, fuiste mi familia y al mismo eres mi familia, y aún más que eso. Lamento no haberte dicho lo hermosa que eres, todas las veces que pude, ni acariciarte todo el tiempo cuando pude._

_-Yukito, no... no lo digas así, no te despidas aún por favor quédate a mi lado, TE Amo Yukito con todo mi ser - dijo Sakura desesperada mientras Yukito comenzaba a cerrar los ojos._

_- Sakura, ¿somos un equipo? - Sakura le miró extrañada que era esa pregunta._

_- si lo somos - dijo mientras le tomaba la mano con más fuerza y secaba las lágrimas con la otra._

_- entonces permite pedirte un favor._

_- cual?_

_- que pase lo que pase, no me olvides_

_- nunca - dijo ella, Yukito levanto la mano y con un dedo le cerró los labios_

_- no me olvides, pero no vivas con mi fantasma, sigue viviendo, y busca a alguien, yo estaré contento por ello. - dijo con dulzura mientras se levantaba y le abrazaba para quedarse allí quieto disfrutando del amor correspondido._

_- no, no puedo - dijo Sakura suspirando - no puedo siquiera pensarlo. - dijo estrechándolo con delicadeza pero firme._

_- sé que ahora no puede pero podrás, sé que lo harás; sé que lo harás. Y será bueno para lo dos - dijo sonriendo - él va necesitar alguien más y tu también._

_- pero... - dijo Sakura dejando escapar sus lágrimas_

_- esta es la crueldad de la guerra que nosotros elegimos - Yukito se acurruco en los brazos de su amada - podría quedarme toda la eternidad en tu brazos y ser feliz por ello._

_- entonces quédate conmigo. - dijo Sakura en un último intento - quédate con nosotros, te necesitamos - mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. - no te…._

_Yukito no la dejó terminar la beso como si no quisiera soltarla, de igual modo ella le respondió, mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. El beso se fue separando y cuando ambos se miraban Yukito se desmoronó nuevamente en la cama, para ya no levantarse - lamento no haberte dicho cuanto te amaba lo suficiente y que no podré verlo crecer- sonriendo con tristeza._

_Sakura se calmó y lo miró con ese amor en la mirada y sonrió mientras decía._

_- nunca te olvidaré y prometo mostrarle todas las fotos para que te conozca. - dijo Sakura sonriendo - te amo Yuki_

_- gracias Sakura….._

_Yukito comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, Sakura quería detenerlo pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ya no podría hacer nada._

_- gracias por traerme a casa - dijo Yukito con el último de sus fuerzas._

_- de nada, solo cumplí una vieja promesa que le hice a alguien a quien amo con locura una vez; siempre nos encontraremos después de cada misión en casa, Nirvana._

_- así será por siempre - Yukito empezó a ceder en fuerzas y dijo - mi madre está allí- dijo mirando la nada, Sakura sentía que su corazón se detenía._

_- ve entonces con ellos mi querido Yukito - dijo Sakura tranquila tratando de contener la lágrima y no borrar esa sonrisa; su última sonrisa._

_- gracias por sonreír para mi Sakura me encantó tu compañía y nunca olvidaré el día en que te conocí. Te am... - dijo Yukito mientras sus ojos se cerraban para no despertar, pronto su cuerpo adquirió un aspecto tranquilo, y hasta Sakura pensó ver una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_Se agachó y le beso la frente - espero que donde quiera que estés seas feliz._

_Sakura se paró y salió del quirófano, miró su mano el registro de piloto de Yukito estaba marcado en su piel. Miró a lo médicos y salió corriendo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, tomó todas sus cosas y salió de Nirvana para nunca volver, al llegar a la base militar._

_Se la llevaron de urgencias y la intervinieron en el quirófanos estaba a punto de morir, y sus ánimos no eran otros._

_ End Flash Back _

Las alarmas sonaron hacía exactamente 3 años desde la muerte de Yukito, el director miró a Sakura.

- bien creo que nadie tiene más autoridad de hablar de él que ella - dijo el director mirándole con dulzura - señorita Sakura si fuera tan amable. - dijo señalando el micrófono, la sala quedó en silencio, mientras Sakura se levantó del su lugar hasta caminar al micrófono.

- buenas noches - dijo Sakura volviendo en si secando un poco las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro. - creo que nunca en estos tres años recordé con exactitud lo que sucedió esa noche hasta hoy - Sakura levantó la vista y abolló un papel - tenía un discurso preparado para la ocasión pero ahora lo veo vació. - miró el bollo de papel y lo dejó sobre la mesa de cristal donde estaba el micrófono. - Hoy es un día en que recordamos el último momento en que muchos de nuestros seres queridos estuvieron con vida, hoy hace exactamente 3 años y 12 minutos, desde que perdí a mi esposo - todo el auditorio quedó en silenció sepulcral y las caras de sorprendidos no pasaron desapercibidas para nada - sé la sorpresa que les causa a todos lo que les digo en este momento, era el secreto que habíamos decidido guardar, pero creo que el momento ya a llegado y bueno…. - dijo Sakura secando sus lágrimas - era lo que le debía, el día en que contrajimos matrimonio, le rogué que no lo dijera, que tendríamos tiempo para hacerlo público, una semana más tarde le daba el último adiós - todo el auditorio estaba emocionado por lo sucedido. - a que voy con esto - dijo levantando la vista - que hay que aprovechar los momentos de la vida que uno tiene, no tener miedo de ser feliz de pensar en un mañana en paz y tranquilo, no es malo soñar despierto con un futuro, por eso hoy es le mejor momento para recordar esto, las personas que murieron esa noche esperaban y soñaban con un mundo mejor, algunas soñaban con un familia, otras simplemente con ver crecer a sus hijos en paz, sea cual fuere su razón, hoy es el momento que más que recordar lo que sucedió, debemos enlazar nuestros corazones y luchar con todo el esmero para conseguir esa paz ese futuro, por y para todos, lo que aún vivimos y por los que vivirán, solo en ese momento habremos cumplido con la memoria de quienes murieron esa noche. - Todos se quedaron mirando en silencio y muy acongojadas.

- Esa noche entendía algo muy importante - dijo Sakura mientras entrelazaba sus manos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas - la guerra nos vuelve inhumanos, nos volvemos seres incompletos y sin valores, esa noche descubrí una de las primeras cosas que perdemos y que no nos hacen más fuertes, que es el mirar al otro .- dijo Sakura soltando la bomba verbal en la sala - esa noche mientras intentaba llegar a la sala de mando, vi a unos niños en peligro e iba a dejarlos, debía llegar para salvarlo pero recordé algo que Yukito me dijo una vez "no importa que, nada es más importante que una vida" , en mi desesperación recordé eso y salimos con los niños, muchos de lo cuales hoy son la más importante flota de Pilotos Sables, y están allí - dijo Sakura señalando la primer fila - vi en sus ojos algo que había perdido en mi, el espíritu de ayuda no importaba qué, los más grandes no dejaban a los más pequeños, los cargaban en sus hombros pese al cansancio el mal estado de ellos mismos. y los pequeños a su vez procuraban ayudarles, lo que vi esa noche me marcó por todo este tiempo.

Los niños nos enseñan mucho, yo pensaba tener el mundo comprado y que nunca pasaría nada, pero aprendí que solo tendremos lo que queremos si trabajamos como equipo, si cuidamos los unos de los otros. - Todo el auditorio estaba serio y concentrado - por eso hoy más que hablar de cómo murió Yukito, prefiero contarles como vivió, que fue una persona que me enseñó el valor olvidado de las cosas, que me enseñó a soñar y a ver mis sueños realizados, por eso hoy quiero que nos plantemos una reflexión - dijo mirándoles con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - no vivamos en las sombras de quienes murieron por el contrario. Caminemos y cambiemos todo lo que podamos para conseguir una comunidad real, y que va a llagar muy lejos, porque no hay nada más fuerte que cuatro palabras AMISTAD, AMOR, ESPERANZA Y COMPROMISO. Eso es más que suficiente para ser feliz y alcanzar el éxito. - Sakura miró al público mientras volvía la vista a Zion que ahora estaba en el centro de la ventana - no peleamos por unas tierras, - dijo señalando Zion - sino por todas esas personas - dijo señalando una pantalla que enfocaba la gente de Zion reunida en las plazas - que están ahí, esos niños que deben vivir una existencia pacífica fuera de la guerra, por todos nosotros y por los que amamos, por todos y cada uno que han entregado su vida por una causa justa, por la vida de otro, por quienes entregan sus horas de vida en repáranos y repara las máquinas.

Por quienes nos formas y cuidan por quienes sanan nuestras heridas, y por quienes le tienen una mano a su hermano, por eso peleamos y debemos soñar, por todos ellos es por lo que vale ser un piloto, un mecánico, un profesor, un médico o una ayudante. No importa que seamos, todos somos humanos peleando contra quienes nos quieren dejar sin futuro. POR ESO GENTE DE Zion, VAMOS A LUCHAR POR LOS IDEALES DE PAZ, AMOR Y LIBERTAD, NO POR LA MERA GLORIA Y LA FAMA, Yukito NO ERA MAGNÁNIMO POR SU FAMA SINO POR SU LUCHA JUSTA Y LA CONSTANTE BUSQUEDA DEL BIEN, GENTE DE Zion PELEEMOS POR NUESTRO FUTURO HOY, AHORA Y SIEMPRE. - Sakura relajó sus manos mientras esperaba la reacción de auditorio que estalló en aplausos y aclamación. Sakura hizo una leve reverencia, luego miró a una estrella que brillaba muy azul y murmuró - _ ya cumplí - _

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento para acompañar a Sakura al suyo, pero no puedo evitar la mirada de interrogación hacía ella, era imposible que ninguno de los tres supiera que ella estaba casada con Yukito. Sakura notando el clima de interrogación general, hizo una seña para darles a entender que luego les explicaría. Mientras los dos volvían a su asiento, el rector de la academia tomaba la voz.

- Bien luego del impresionante y no menos emotivo discurso de la señorita Sakura, quisiera darle la voz al Señor Shaoran para que diera las palabras para el comienzo del año, si esto fuera posible - dijo el rector viendo que Shaoran intentaba calmar a Sakura que se mostraba firme pero acongojada. Shaoran le hizo una seña a Eriol para que la sacara del escenario y él camino a paso firme.

- Buenas noches - dijo una vez en el micrófono - creo que no hay mucho más que decir, ya ha hablado una de las personas más importantes de toda la federación intergaláctica y de ella es de quien debemos tomar el ejemplo, debemos vivir mirando el futuro y como un grupo, gracias a lo dioses tengo la suerte de disfrutar su espíritu de alegría contagiosos y eses espíritu inquebrantable de superarse. Esos son los valores, que tanto los pilotos que egresan como los candidatos que ingresan deben tener en cuenta.

Porque sus vidas no siempre serán del color de las rosas, tendrán tragos amargos y en el peor de los casos verán morir a las personas que más aman, nosotros que somos los pilotos solo vemos la batalla y para ella vivimos, pero las técnicos quienes aguardan por nosotros, nos cuidan, nos acompañan semanas enteras sin dormir cuando estamos en la enfermería; son ellas a las que debes de apreciar, pues son la que sufren el lado más cruel de toda la guerra, el ver como su piloto es herido, en cada batalla o sale victorioso pero sabiendo que volverá a subirse a un Bot (diminutivo de Robot) de combate para salir a la batalla nuevamente, hasta que esta termine o su vida se extinga y puedo asegurarle que la primera siempre llega más rápido. Por eso que el ser un equipo es lo fundamental, y es lo único que a partir de lo que yo he vivido puedo decirles es: que no importa la situación deben apoyarse como equipo, entre ustedes porque sobre todo pilotos y técnicos porque en el espacio o en una batalla puede que queden solo en el espacio y no hay nada mejor que para darnos fuerzas para continuar, es la voz de alguien conocido. Por eso debemos cambiar algo que hemos visto crecer en nuestro corazones el amor, la amistad la confianza no son sentimientos que deben perderse para luchar, por el contrario esos son los más importantes para quien quiera salir victorioso en una batalla. Muchas gracias - dijo Shaoran mientras el salón estallaba en aplausos y más de uno se levantaba de su asiento para aplaudir, Shaoran se reverenció mientras salía rumbo a su lugar.

- bien sin más que decir, declaro oficialmente el años escolar inaugurado, todos los graduados deberán presentarse en la plataforma z para tomar el transportador que los llevará a la base militar, donde se les asignarán cargos y escuadrones. Ahora por favor, todos diríjanse a sus dormitorios para poder organizarnos y comenzar las clases a primera hora mañana, los ingresantes por favor deben pasar por enfermería antes de reportarse al centro de ingresantes. Buenas noches - las luces bajaron en el escenario mientras todos los que estaban sobre el apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la salida lateral del escenario rodeando a Sakura que estaba abrazada a Eriol.

Todos les rodeaban bombardeándola con preguntas algunas preocupadas otras bastante incoherentes hasta fuera de lugar. Shaoran desesperado por la situación e intercambiando miradas con Eriol, Sakura estaba asustada y su EXT- 5 comenzaba a elevarse peligrosamente, salto ágilmente sobre la muchedumbre para ponerse entre los dos hermanos y los demás.

- BIEN MOMENTO! - gritó Shaoran a todo pulmón causando un silencio instantáneo - Creo que no es momento para su preguntas, como podrán observar si se calman la señorita Sakura no está en condiciones de contestar nada en este momento, denle un poco de paz, sea misericordiosos por lo menos déjenle un momento de luto por favor, mañana por la mañana antes del comienzo de las clases ella estará gustosa de responder todas las preguntas  coherentes  que quieran realizarle - sentenció Shaoran mirando al público, estaban directivos y demás - creo que sería algo bueno que no dejaran descansar el viaje a sido largo y difícil, así que por favor - dijo Shaoran pidió con toda la amabilidad que les permitieran salir del lugar. Sin embargo ninguno se movió de su lugar.

- por favor - dijo Eriol avanzando hacía la multitud - yo responderé todas las preguntas que quieran si permiten que mi hermana descanse - Eriol miraba serio y muy convencido de lo que decía - sino me obligarán a usar la fuerza para despejarnos el paso, así que por favor permítanos retirarnos - todos le miraban pero pronto las voces estallaban nuevamente.

Shaoran quien abrazaba protectivamente a Sakura se sorprendió porque esta le miró y volvió su rostro a los demás - POR FAVOR DEJENMÉ TENER MI NOCHE DE LUTO EN PAZ - mientras desaparecía del lugar.

- maldición- dijo Shaoran mientras salía de auditorio mientras corría por los pasillos, Eriol y Tomoyo salieron detrás de él mientras los demás simplemente se quedaban en su lugar.

En el jardín de las placas (tipo cementerio, pero los cuerpos no estaban allí), debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo Sakura estaba acurrucada a sus piernas mientras su cabeza descansaba en sus rodillas.

- cumplí con lo que había prometido Yuki, volví a Nirvana para decir todo lo que nosotros éramos, aún no puedo olvidar esa noche y mucho menos lo que paso después no sé si me lo podrás perdonar, pero te necesito Yuki, necesito tu compañía amor - Sakura sintió el aroma dulce de Yuki y su calida presencia se quedó congelada al levantar los ojos. - Yukito… - mencionó algo extrañada por su aspecto. Pero este no le respondió directamente le abrazó.

- mi pequeña - dijo en su mente y mirándole a los ojos, las lágrimas contenidas de Sakura cayeron por sus mejillas - te amo y he esperado todo estos años rogando porque algún día volvieras por aquí, te extrañé - dijo en tono nostálgico - has hecho todo lo que has prometido y vi lo que sucedió y no tengo nada porque perdonarte - dijo Yukito mientras le miraba a los ojos - quiero que continúes tu camino mi pequeña Sakura muchos te aman y cuidan de ti, y solo una promesa te falta cumplir - dijo Yukito mientras le tomaba el rostro - pero yo ya he cumplido la mía, te amo - dijo mientras le besaba y desaparecía.

- Sakura despierta - dijo Shaoran mirándole preocupada

Sakura miró su alrededor mientras acostumbraba su vista a la luz, mirando que se encontraba en su habitación - ¿que paso?

- te desmayaste en el jardín de las placas, cuando arribaste a ella - Sakura se sentó y miró el anillo que estaba en su mano, era el que ella había perdido la noche en que Yukito murió, pero ahora estaba en su mano

- Pero es imposible… - Sakura cayó nuevamente - bien creo entonces que tuve una terrible alucinación - dijo Sakura mientras tocaba el anillo que se desintegraba

- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sientes te vez confundida? - Shaoran le miraba con preocupación, la verdad que se veía extraña.

- no lo sé Shaoran es como si necesitara de algo, no puedo olvidar la noche en que Yuki.. - la voz de Sakura se entrecortaba entristecida - murió, perdí todo lo que tenía esa noche, todos mis sueños se fueron a la borda, vivía para volver y decir la verdad y ahora que lo he dicho solo me queda derrotar al enemigo para morir en paz - Sakura sentía una presión aguda en el pecho

- tranquila - mencionó Shaoran mientras le abrazaba calidamente y le acunaba en sus brazos - creo que teníamos claro que no vivías para complacer a otros o para satisfacer tu venganza, debes vivir por ti por tu propio futuro, me entiendes, esa noche yo también perdí todo lo que amaba, pero te encontré… - Shaoran le miró con preocupación casi terminaba complicando más la situación

- ¿me encontraste? - dijo Sakura confundida y alejándose un poco - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- pues… - completó Shaoran mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos a una velocidad sorprendente - te encontré a ti, sana y salva que era mi preocupación más grande y al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que debía vivir día a día el dolor que me causaba la muerte de Mei, y sabes que Sakura… - dijo mirándola con dulzura - eso lo aprendí de ti y de tu hermano, ambos tienen ese espíritu incontenible de superación, esa noche cuando partirte a la base militar creí que eras una cobarde, pero al verte 3 semanas más tarde en la despedida de Yuki. Te vi como un mujer fuerte y decidida, estabas hermosa sabes porque en tu ojos estaba la decisión de continuar, y eso no lo debes perder. - Sakura le miró sorprendida y al mismo tiempo extrañamente más tranquila, Shaoran simplemente le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad - creo que nos debes una explicación - mencionó Shaoran luego de unos segundos.

- Claro pero y los directivos - mencionó en tono preocupado Sakura mientras intentaba levantarse con lentitud, notando que estaba con su ropa interior. Shaoran al notar esto le miró y sonrió

- Los directivos no molestarán hasta mañana pero creo que es otra tu preocupación, estas con tan poca ropa porque tuvimos que cerciorarnos que ninguna de tus heridas se abriera en el lapso de tiempo que estuviste inconsciente. - dijo Shaoran mientras le ayudaba a colocarse un traje liviano. - me comprendes ¿no?

- Claro Shaoran - dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran daba la vuelta para levantar el cierre que estaba en el traje de Sakura, que estaba justo sobre sus glúteos.

- por qué te sonrojas te he visto con menos ropa que esta - dijo mientras volteaba para verle y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla - además no tienes de que avergonzarte tienes un cuerpo que muchas envidiarían, siempre lo he dicho - mencionó Shaoran mientras abandonaba la habitación - no tardes te están esperando.

- claro - dijo Sakura mientras se tocaba las mejillas en un intento por calmar el color rojo en ellas, sin conseguir mucho, se puso su chaqueta para salir del cuarto a decir verdad tenía mucho frío y sus pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza como un torbellino, había sido cierto lo del jardín de las lápidas o solo un mal sueño.

Mientras en el living del departamento, todos estaban reunidos esperando por Sakura, mientras Eriol estaba sentado pensativo y Tomoyo le miraba con preocupación. Esta última volteó al ver a Shaoran salir muy sonriente de la habitación de Sakura y rogó que Eriol no lo viera, pero…

- Tu qué te traes con mi hermana para estar tan sonriente sin saber que ella se había casado. - Shaoran sonrió viendo a su amigo

- Eriol por favor, no es un pecado contraer matrimonio, solo paso ¿si, no debes preocuparte no hay problemas legales o genéticos porque no tuvieron hijos, y puedo asegurarte que Sakura no tiene ningún tipo de intercambio genético con Yukito, así que tranquilo no la ataques está muy sensible déjala que se exprese luego la matas si quieres - Shaoran se sentó en el sofá desplomándose en el por decirlo de alguna manera, Eriol le mataba con la mirada y él sabía que no lo engañaba.

- Shaoran podrías acompañarme a la enfermería creo que necesitaremos algunas cosas para ayudar a Sakura a sentirse mejor, no es mucho pero quiero que me ayudes, tu la conoces médicamente más que yo - dijo Tomoyo mirándolo fijamente

- bien vamos - dijo Shaoran algo extrañado por el comportamiento de ella. Ambos salieron por el pasillo.

Una vez fuera, Tomoyo caminaba con las manos dentro de la bata de médico que tenia puesta, Shaoran sentía mucha curiosidad por saber porque una mujer que normalmente estaba muy alegre, se mostraba tan seria, pero por lo pronto decidió quedarse en silencio.

- seguramente te preguntas porque dije una excusa tan mala para sacarte de cuarto - soltó Tomoyo mientras le miraba directamente.

Shaoran levantó una ceja y en tono despreocupado dijo - la verdad es que no había meditado un porque simplemente pienso que fue una forma de darles tiempo para que se entiendan o me equivoco - mencionó Shaoran seguro de su mismo.

- en parte es eso, pero además quiero hablar contigo creo que tenemos pendiente una charla. - dijo Tomoyo suspirando con cansancio - que me debes hace tiempo. Y creo que tenemos algunos minutos.

- entonces creo que tenemos tiempo como para tomarnos un café y charlar tranquilo - Shaoran le miró sin sorprenderse mientras levantaba los hombros

- yo no veo porque no - dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta un pequeño bar que estaba en la nave.

Mientras en el apartamento:

- ¿Dónde están los demás? - dijo Sakura mirando a todos lados con preocupación, pero solo su hermano le miraba con mirada permanente.

- salieron volverán en algún momento pero dime, cuando tenías pensado decirme que te habías casado con Yuki - mencionó firme Eriol sin contemplaciones. - Porque creo que hubiera sido bueno que lo supiéramos, si quedabas embarazada.

- ¿Qué? - respondió Sakura en voz alta con los ojos extrañamente enrojecidos y cristalinos - ¿Qué SI HUBIERA QUEDADO EMBARAZADA? - dijo con odio en su voz – lo amaba y el a mi no veo nada de malo en eso – dijo Sakura como una fiera

Eriol le miró sorprendido, le observó su cuerpo instintivamente estaba su mano en el vientre y sus ojos le miraba desolada, en es momento cayó en la cuenta de que el casamiento solo era el principio de todo.

- no me digas que… - dijo Eriol incapaz de continuar la frase, Sakura le entendió con solo mirarle y desvió la vista mientras su mano se retiraba de su vientre para cerrar su puño y quedar al costado del cuerpo con frustración.

Mientras en el café de la nave Nirvana:

- bien Shaoran no soy tonta ni lenta, pero por qué - dijo Tomoyo mirándole con firmeza.

- si tu puedes responderme porque Eriol, te habrás respondido a ti misma – dijo Shaoran con suspicacia única, Tomoyo le miró sorprendida – no hay una razón, y quisiera que la hubiera, no es muy cómodo estar tan confundido, es más odio sentirme así, me nubla la mente – mencionó mientras se tomaba la frente.

- pero dime tu la amas – Shaoran levantó la cabeza con sorpresa ante la acotación de Tomoyo, tan sin nada – porque tu mejor que nadie sabe la diferencia entre el deseo y el amor – Tomoyo completo con agilidad esperando una repuesta.

-odio tener que hablar de estos temas contigo – dijo sin resentimiento o contemplaciones – pero no puedo hablar con Eriol, porque no me escucharía, no puedo negarte que me gusta y que le deseo con todo mi ser – Tomoyo levantó una ceja – pero he tenido cuanta mujer he querido y nunca tuve que esforzarme demasiado, conozco creo todas las sensaciones que puede causar el deseo e incluso la lujuria – Tomoyo le miraba casi molesta – pero este no es el caso Sakura es diferente, te reitero lo que te dije antes, no soy de piedra y por lo tanto le deseo, pero hay algo más que me impide tomarla como he hecho con todas las otras mujeres, algo no me permite enfrentarle y decirle mis sentimientos, sé que lo de Yukito no es – dijo robándole el pensamiento a Tomoyo – porque sé que soy demasiado orgulloso como para sentirme amenazado por un recuerdo, pero hay algo más – finalizó pensativo con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos cruzadas bajo su mentó – espero sea lo que querías escuchar porque nada más puedo ya decirte.

- realmente me sorprende tu sinceridad Shaoran, pero lamento decirte que no era lo que espera escuchar, pero dime ¿en qué se parece lo que sientes por Sakura con lo que sentías por Meiling? – dijo Tomoyo rudamente.

- pues – dijo Shaoran mientras pasaba la mano por su frente – es una pregunta que ronda mi cabeza con frecuencia, primero Meiling era algo diferente – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara – lo nuestro no empezó como un romance, empezó siendo una amorío – dijo Shaoran mientras levantaba la ceja y miraba a Tomoyo directamente a los ojos estaba más que sorprendida con la sinceridad de Shaoran, nunca había hablado así antes – espero me entiendas lo que digo, lo nuestro empezó entre sabanas y lujuria, pero con el pasar de tiempo surgió el respeto y pronto el cariño, pero si me preguntas el amor como el mundo lo describe no nos tocó a nosotros, cada uno buscaba con desesperación llenar su propio vació en el otro, éramos consiente de esto y a ninguno nos disgustaba porque era natural, para nosotros no había nada más, por ello eso estaba bien, nuestro compromiso fue … - dijo Shaoran mientras suspiraba sonoramente – nunca lo sabré un día estamos descansando después de hacer el amor y le pedí que se casara conmigo – dijo Shaoran causando cierto rubor en la amastita, Shaoran sonrió – ella me dijo que si y así fue… todo como había empezado, por eso - Shaoran le miró – no puede decirte lo que siento por Sakura, pues aún no encuentro las palabras justas. Me siento muy confundido - Tomoyo le miró preocupada – perdón si fui un poco rudo, pero me sentí un poco más cómodo contigo, a decir verdad a nadie le había sido tan sincero, bueno salvo Sakura – dijo Shaoran pensativo – ves lo que te digo con ella es diferente, Meiling, nos queríamos pero no había una confianza para hablar con toda la verdad.

- debo entender que lo tuyo con Meiling, fue solo una pasión – dijo Tomoyo con sinceridad.

Shaoran sonrió mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos y sonreía – fue un poco más que eso, me di cuenta cuando la perdí, pero al mismo tiempo soy conciente de que lo nuestro no fue enamoramiento. ¿Puedes comprenderme lo que digo? - Shaoran esperaba un negativa pero por el contrario

- aunque suene raro puedo entenderte a la perfección – mencionó Tomoyo sorprendido a Shaoran – no te lo esperabas de mi, pero no soy un ángel –dijo Tomoyo mirándole divertida

- ya lo creo – dijo Shaoran mientras pedía otra ronda de café.

Mientras en el apartamento:

- saca las conclusiones que tu quieras Eriol, yo solo te digo que no tenía nada de malo que hubiera quedado embarazada de Yukito, hoy tendría una parte de él conmigo, pero… - Sakura se desplomó en el sofá que estaba en frente - no quiero hablar de eso - dijo sin afirmar o negar nada

- no puede ser - dijo Eriol sin necesidad de explicaciones – no puede ser verdad – Sakura miró con sorpresa, como lo había notado de manera tan precisa, odiaba que su hermano la conociera de tan manera. – Pero como – dijo con más calma y con notable tristeza.

- Y como crees Eriol, no soy una niña y no lo era ya en es momento – dijo mientras se mostraba firme – y no me arrepiento de eso.

Continuara 

notas de la autora:

Hola mis queridos lectores, estoy más que contenta de que hayan leído mi capitulo y de haber recibido tan buenos reviews, espero sigamos así y que me den sus comentarios sobre el capitulo de hoy, esta todo muy lo ¿no, bueno sin mucho más paso a las respuestas y agradecimientos. Disculpándome por la demora del Chapter estuve de viaje y no tenía mi computadora portátil en condiciones para ponerme al día.

Angie: 

Muchas gracias estoy más que agradecida por tu reviews que llegan en cada capitulo por favor no dejes de hacerlo y una pregunta ¿te llegó mi respuesta a tu correo, sino perdóname porque se me desordenó mucho para contestar y te lo contesto ni bien reciba tu respuesta gracias por todo!

Minatostuki:

Hola muchas gracias por escribirme, muchas gracias por tu halago para mi fic y no te canses nunca de mencionarlo por fis - - - - , bueno por el momento Shaoran va a estar en una situación complicada y en una posición que hasta mi me da un poco de lastima, pero como dijiste muy bien, en algún momento van a estar juntos ¿no, me alegro que hayas entendido lo de la muerte de Yukito, bueno otra vez gracias y espero que no me falte tu review que es muy importante porque también has estado desde siempre muchos saludos y éxitos

Relena li:

Bueno como dije por el correo gracias por tu extenso review y espero que haya muchos más así mucha suerte con todo nos vemos en el próximo.

Celina sosa:

Muchas gracias celi por siempre estar ahí y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el Chapter y por supuesto espero tu review en el próximo y una pregunta ¿te llegó mi correo? Porque como dije tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora y se me desordenó un poco el contestar, sino por favor avísame.

Saludos y muchos éxitos

Bueno eso es todo espero cada días sean más los mensajes que tengo que responder, porque realmente sé que son más los que leen y aunque más no sea déjenme sus nombre en un review si todo anda bien, no les puede costar más de unos cuantos segundo es muy importante para mi, así que se los imploro ni más no sea un review con su nombre. Para obviamente nombrarlos en los agradecimientos

Muchas gracias. Nos vemos Angelyanu

Próximamente el fic estará disponible en inglés gracias


	5. Chapter 5 when truth came alive again

Autora: Angel - yanu

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Card Captor Sakura® pertenecen a Clamp, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 15 años, no por contenga contenidos erótico o sexual, sino por su trama algo complica y que requiere de algunos conocimiento previos. Si tenés menos de esa edad y querés leerlo de todas formas por favor comunícate conmigo por cualquier cosa, duda o queja, ambas serán bien recibidas.**

**Si tenés menos de 13 años pedía el permiso de un adulto y de alguien mayor al rango de edad, muchas gracias**

El espacio:

El lugar del amor y la Guerra.

**Chapter Five: when the true came to live again **

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_- debo entender que lo tuyo con Meiling, fue solo una pasión _

_Shaoran sonrió mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos y sonreía – fue un poco más que eso, me di cuenta cuando la perdí, pero al mismo tiempo soy conciente de que lo nuestro no fue enamoramiento. ¿Puedes comprenderme lo que digo? _

_- aunque suene raro puedo entenderte a la perfección – mencionó Tomoyo sorprendido a Shaoran – no te lo esperabas de mi, pero no soy un ángel –dijo Tomoyo mirándole divertida_

_- ya lo creo – dijo Shaoran mientras pedía otra ronda de café._

_Mientras en el apartamento:_

_- saca las conclusiones que tu quieras Eriol, yo solo te digo que no tenía nada de malo que hubiera quedado embarazada de Yukito, hoy tendría una parte de él conmigo, pero… - Sakura se desplomó en el sofá que estaba en frente - no quiero hablar de eso - dijo sin afirmar o negar nada_

_- no puede ser - dijo Eriol sin necesidad de explicaciones – no puede ser verdad – Sakura miró con sorpresa, como lo había notado de manera tan precisa, odiaba que su hermano la conociera de tan manera. – Pero como – dijo con más calma y con notable tristeza._

_- Y como crees Eriol, no soy una niña y no lo era ya en es momento – dijo mientras se mostraba firme – y no me arrepiento de eso. _

**Nuestro capitulo:**

Eriol miró a su hermana sorprendido no era de esa reacciones – no era una niña cuando sucedió – dijo Sakura mientras le miraba concentrada – paradójicamente nos casamos cuando todo el mundo pensaba que nos odiábamos – mencionó mientras comenzaba su relato – recuerdas que una semana antes del ataque a Zion, nosotros dos salimos en una misión a Zion – Eriol le miró y afirmó

- la que prácticamente Shaoran tuvo que arrojarte dentro del Neige, porque querías quedarte en la base militar – completó Eriol interrogativamente

- exacto, esa misma noche salimos a Zion con esa idea, yo fingí no querer macharme para no levantar sospechas nos casamos cuando llegamos a Tatooine (n/a starwars), le ministro aguardaba por nosotros nos casamos legalmente, cumplimos con la misión y volvimos, al poco tiempo descubrí que estaba embarazada, para serte sincera lo supe 4 días después que volvimos a Zion, cuando me realicé algunos controles en Zion, me dijeron que llevaba un embarazo de 3 semanas y media. Se lo iba a decir la tarde del ataque pero… bueno desesperada porque el no me quería escuchar y me fui – Eriol estaba helado escuchando el relato de su hermana – cuando estaba en ese estado comencé a notar cambios en mi, realmente extraños.

Eriol abrió los ojos con asombro y al mismo tiempo con el corazón acelerado - ¿Qué tipo de cambios? – Sakura le miró mientras bajaba la cabeza

- de los más horribles – dijo mientras sus manos temblaban – mi piel no era la misma me salían ronchas rojas y en algunos lujares hematomas enorme sin tener un golpe – dijo mientras se miraba los brazos – se me caía el pelo en grandes cantidades, mis heridas no sanaban y mi estómago no paraba de dar vuelcos. – Eriol le miraba con los ojos asustados.

- ¡y que hiciste? –dijo esperando escuchar una locura.

- incapaz de hacerle daño a la personita que se gestaba en mi, decidí continuar con el embarazo pese al millón de advertencias que recibía por día de los médicos de Zion – la voz de Sakura temblaba y su cuerpo enteró temblaba también, los escalofríos le recorrían con frecuencia al recordar aquel momento – cuando menos lo pensé estaba en serio problemas – dijo Sakura – sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo en especial en mi vientre y mis piernas – Sakura estaba al borde de las lagrimas, fue esa noche cuando atacaron Zion y sin pensarlo volví a Nirvana, y después todo resultó mal. - dijo Sakura mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Eriol entristecido por la voz de su hermana le miró y dijo –tranquila dime que paso esa noche – camino unos pasos y se arrodillo frente a Sakura

Quien levantó la vista con lentitud mostrando sus ojos sombríos por el dolor – recuerdas que fui a la base militar sin siquiera tratar mis heridas, fui muy inconsciente – dijo mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos – cuando llegué a la base militar, me internaron el Bleed que me atacó es noche había hecho estragos en mi, tenía toda la piel infectada en la espalda las heridas se agrandaba y parecían querer terminar conmigo – dijo Sakura mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hasta el hombro donde estaban las cicatrices, Eriol por su parte le miraba asombrado – ustedes solo saben que me internaron y usaron el Vinginio para reconstruir mi piel, pero cuando supieron de mi condición ya no había vuelta atrás – Eriol le miró Sakura se tomó el vientre con dolor.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Eriol con tranquilidad y miedo de escuchar lo que podía haber pasado.

Sakura tomó aire mientras secaba las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos – el feto que estaba en mi interior estaba infectado en mayor parte que yo, pero por la contaminación genética en mi sangre no me podían operar para sacarlo, bueno nadie se animaba –dijo con recelo – cuando menos los pensaron, mi salud estaba en un hilo, intentaban por todos lo medios sanarme pero mientras el feto siguiera en mi este me infectaría, pasaron tres largas horas hasta que un médico se animó a operarme, pero antes de la operación, mi vientre y mies piernas comenzaron a herirse y el dolor interior era insoportable, y… - la voz de Sakura se hacía dificultosa y la garganta se le cerraba – lo perdí, según me dijeron fue un aborto natural –

Mientras en la confitería de Nirvana:

- que bueno que lo crees, tu conoces a Eriol mejor que yo – Shaoran sonrió – sabes que después de Kajo ninguna mujer le era digna de nada – Shaoran le miró sorprendida, por la naturalidad que tenía para decir eso – y como lógico eso me incluía a mi, pero no es el punto, el cual es que Eriol vio en mi nada más que algunas curvas bonitas y yo vi en el nada más que un cuerpo seductor, y cuando menos lo pensamos estábamos acostándonos en cada momento que teníamos – Shaoran abrió los ojos como plato, Eriol no era así. – te sorprendo –dijo Tomoyo mirando sorprendida.

Shaoran le miró concentrado y fijo- la verdad que no tu. Sino Eriol, el era siempre muy caballeroso, decía que ninguna mujer era digna de ser comparada con Kajo, pero no por eso merecía falta de respeto o coquetería barata, ser en pocas palabras tratada como una reina, el no era de eso que busca a una mujer y se la lleva a la cama en la primera cita. – Tomoyo sonrió

- pues te he dicho que lo nuestro era raro – Tomoyo miró el piso – nunca nos habíamos dirigido la palabra más allá de ser técnico y piloto, pero un noche mientras reparábamos el Caliga, las palabras de fueron de lo técnico y después de eso creo no necesitas detalles. – Tomoyo sonrió por la ceja levantada de Shaoran – créeme que a mi me sorprendió más y pronto quedé enredada en las redes de él, pero el poco tiempo esa pasión con la que comenzó casi lujuriosa cambio, las charlas eran más frecuentes y cuando menos lo imaginábamos estábamos perdidamente enamorados uno del otro. - finalizó Tomoyo con una sonrisa – pero pese al final perfecto no empezó como un cuento de andas.

- en verdad me sorprender, pero te creo porque en palabras exactas Eriol me dijo la noche en que te propuso matrimonio dijo "_es la más divina combinación de pasión y amor en el más perfecto de los seres"_ lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, en mi vida lo había escuchado hablar así de alguien siquiera con Kajo. – Shaoran miró la taza y medito por un segundo lo siguiente – pero sabes que es lo que más me preocupa.

Tomoyo le miró y levantó los hombros – la verdad que no sé - dijo en tono tranquilo

- pues siempre he sido así y no creo poder ofrecerle a Sakura más que noches de pasión, ¿me entiendes? Tú sabías que eras diferente y Eriol también era conciente que era un poco atropellado el comienzo pero que en realidad los dos eran diferentes, que eran capaces de dar amor y recibirlo, de enamorar, yo dudo firmemente sobre mí capacidad en eso y Sakura no se merece un amante de una noche. - dijo Shaoran con la mayor de las sinceridades - ¿tu que piensas a eso?

- nadie más que tu sabe como eres – dijo Tomoyo con tranquilidad – pero también pienso que has cambiado, el pensar en el otro es un buen primer paso para realmente amar – ambos se quedaron mudo y de pronto sin más se levantaron de sus asientos.

Caminaron a paso apretado hasta el departamento, ambos habían tenido la sensación de que Sakura les llamaba, y sin dudarlo había salido en dirección al departamento, cuando faltaban escasos metros abrieron la puerta para quedarse mudos al ver la escena.

Sakura trataba por todos los medios mantener la cordura pero esto era más de lo que podía soportar. - esa noche perdí todo lo que tenía, mi amor y mi hijo pero lo peor fue, cuando me enteré que jamás podría tener hijo, ya que mi EXT - 5 no les permitiría desarrollarse dentro de mi – Sakura estaba pálida y con una mano en el pecho. Levantó la vista y en la puerta estaban lo dos recién llegado estáticos en la puerta, Eriol miró con los ojos ausentes y tristes, Tomoyo fue la primera en entender y avanzó hasta abrazar a su amiga.

Shaoran estaba estático en su lugar incapaz de mover un músculo mientras las últimas palabras de Sakura resonaban en su mente con fuerza, Eriol se levantó mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de poder decir algo, Shaoran le miró y dijo.

- con permiso, me retiro – salió prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos hasta su consultorio, Eriol se quedó afirmado en la pared, con una mano, por varios minutos mientras su cabeza daba vuelta sobre lo que acaba de escuchar y en el fondo los lloroso ahogados de Sakura y los murmullos de Tomoyo tratando de calmarle.

Mientras en la soledad de una oficina:

- ¿quiero qué estés aquí mañana mismo, te necesito aquí? - dijo Shaoran en voz serie mientras hablaba con un hombre rubio de unos 30 años.

- ahora que quieres mocoso - dijo despectivamente y algo molesto - por si no lo sabes no puede dejar la base militar sin una emergencia.

Shaoran en otro momento hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, por ese apodo pero miró sin decir nada y continuó – no creo que te rehúses, no soy yo quien te necesita es Sakura, creo que me he dado cuenta de algo grave y necesito que estés aquí cuanto antes – el hombre que estaba delante dejó la burlona sonrisa para mirarle con serenidad.

- cuan grave es lo que te has enterado – dijo con voz seria

- mucha Kerberos, y creo que solo tu puedes darme las especificaciones correctas porque tu atendiste a Sakura cuando ingresó en la base militar hace tres años y si no mal recuerdo quien le iba a operar no eras otro que tu. - Shaoran se mostraba serio, mientras miraba el holograma tridimensional del hombre.

- sabía que tarde o temprano sabrías la verdad, estaré allí – dijo con amargura- Pero te advierto una sola cosa mocoso que si atacas a Sakura en cualquier forma juro que no vivirás para contarlo, ya a pasado demasiado como para empeorarla.

- bien solo dime que estarás aquí mañana, no podemos perder más tiempo tu me entiendes – dijo con cansancio en la voz

-comprendo lo que dices y mañana estaré allí – dijo mientras la comunicación ser cortaba.

Shaoran pasó las manos por su frente hasta su nuca donde las dejó unos minutos mientras apoyaba los codos sobre su escritorio, ¿Cómo podía no haberlo notado, no era normal el compartimiento del cuerpo de Sakura hasta el más ciego lo podía haber visto, suspiró con pesadez mientras levantaba la vista hacía un portarretrato, estaba el y Sakura después de un entrenamiento poco después del desastre en Zion, ella sonreía, ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por todo eso y levantarse? Dejó los papeles en una pila dentro de un ordenador mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Sentía su corazón estrujado por el dolor, pero tenía que haber alguna manera de solucionarlo, y con Kerberos estando allí estaba seguro que encontrarían la manera de frenar toda esta desgracia. Shaoran miró nuevamente la foto que estaba en su escritorio y leyó un último informe que estaba sobre su escritorio en letras negras decía "_deterioro notable de la condición física"_ el lo había escrito horas antes cuando atendió a Sakura, aún no comprendía como era posible haber pasado semejante destalle sin prestar suficiente atención.

Se levantó de su escritorio dejando todos los papeles minuciosamente ordenados. Mientras pasaba una vez más su mano por el cabello y se dirigía al departamento.

En el departamento:

Tomoyo entraba sigilosa a la habitación la falta de luz hacía pensar que Sakura dormía en su cama, pero muy por el contrario esta le habló al entrar.

- ¿Cómo está? - dijo Sakura sentándose haciendo que las luces tenues de la habitación se encendieran

- está en la habitación tranquilo durmiendo inducido por un somnífero - Sakura le miró con reproche - no me mires de esa forma fue el quien me lo pidió y si tuve cuidado con el somnífero para que no tuviéramos problemas es muy suave, pero no viene hablar de él - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama para verle el rostro de Sakura, tenía una marca de una cachetada en la cara marcad en un rojo intenso

- como quieres que esté - Sakura bajó la mirada - lo siento Tomoyo - dijo mientras suspiraba con cansancio - no estoy enfadad contigo, lo que no puedo creer que me halla dejado en ridículo, ya no soy una niña para que me castigue como cuando cuidaba de mi, y en el peor de los casos soy un superior. - Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Sakura tan inerte y con los ojos frío.

- Realmente a mi desconcertó, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto, la verdad es que no quise tocar demasiado el tema parece más molesto consigo mismo que con el mundo y eso para él es el peor castigo. - dijo Tomoyo tomando la mano de Sakura - pero te lo dije antes no vine hablar de él, eres tu la que me importa, somos amigas no? - Sakura le miró y su mirada se endulzó mientras deseaba caer la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana junto a la cama.

- duele demasiado todavía, nunca terminé de superarlo pero en este momento lo veo como una pesadilla una llaga que sigue sangrando y respecto a tener hijo, en ese momento me mortificó la idea, pero luego me pareció que era una coincidencia contradictorio, porque estaba mal porque siempre soñé con poder pasar por es periodo de la vida de una mujer, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo entender que mi labor en esta vida es velar por la paz y dejar la vida para otros, **mi misión es mi vida** - dijo Sakura mientras se tomaba el hombro con dolor, Sakura sonrió - pero ya lo pase una vez y nada será igual que esa vez fue horrible, ver mi cuerpo morirse cuando todavía yo estaba demasiado conciente como para despreocuparme, fue una experiencia que no repetiría por nada del mundo. - Tomoyo miró a su amiga por lo que pareció una eternidad pero solo fueron escuetos minutos. - No quiero preocupar a nadie Tomoyo si dije todo lo que dije es porque Eriol me descubrió era un secreto que pretendía llevármelo conmigo - Tomoyo levantó un ceja con asombro - No me mal entiendas no es que tener un hijo de Yukito me avergonzara por el contrario me sentía muy importante, pero no quería decirlo porque la herida todavía me mata por dentro, me tuve que levantar sin mucho más tiempo para pensar que tenía una misión que cumplir y mi vida seguía por más de que yo quisiera que se detuviera. - Sakura vio en la lejanía la base militar y un flash pasó por su cabeza.

Flash Back

_Kerberos entraba a una habitación con las luces tenues, en la cama estaba ella, tenía _

_El cabello cayendo por los hombros como grandes cascadas de cabello claro, le miró estaba absorta en su mente, tenía muchas heridas y pese a ello parecía no notarlo, porque aún tenía la mano en su vientre mientras las lágrimas no parecía salir de sus ojo, pero su mirada era incluso más lastimera que un llanto desenfrenado, era una agonía ensordecedora._

_- Necesitas algo, puedo traerte lo que necesites - la verdad que él no era una persona que se apenara por las desgracias ajenas y mucho menos sentía compasión por alguien, pero ella era una niña, era tan frágil que el sentimiento olvidado de protección le sobrecogió - Sakura ¿verdad? – dijo casualmente buscando la atención de la mujer, ella simplemente se volteó y con los ojos más tristes le miró con una media sonrisa todo lo que en ese momento podía, mientras afirmaba con un moviendo lento y volvía a su ensimismamiento – sabes una casa eres muy valiente acaba de llegar el informe de Nirvana dicen grandes cosas de ti, pero algunos están muy preocupados por tu salud – Sakura le miró por un segundo – como sabrás tengo que escribir un informe sobre todo lo que ha sucedido contigo, pero creo que podemos omitir alguna cuestiones que tu no quieras que sepan, o que por lo menos quieres tal vez decirle personalmente. – dijo Kerberos mientras acercaba una silla a la cama_

_- pero eso puede costarte tu puesto – mencionó Sakura en un casi inaudible tono de voz – Kerberos le miró y sonrió, esos ojos esmeralda estaban tan angustiados que le conmovía el estado de la joven._

_- tranquila si yo te digo que no hay problema deberías creerme llevó más tiempo aquí que en cualquier otro lado, y a menos que tu digas luego que no dijimos algunas cosas no habrá problema ahora. – Kerberos iba a comenzar a escribir el informe cuando Sakura mentalmente le sacó la pizarra holográfica que tenía en las manos _

_- creo que mejor yo lo escribiré no quiero que te culpen por mi culpa y gracias por intentar salvarme – Kerberos le miró y se conmovió de la fuerza de voluntad de la joven, le tomó una mano_

_- es probable que sea un extraño para ti, pero por mis años puedo darte un consejo que me dieron a mi en su tiempo – Sakura le miró atenta pero distante por la tristeza – el dolor nubla el corazón, pero ten fuerzas, en este momento te quedan dos alternativas o dejar que el mundo te consuma o mirarle a los ojos y presentarle una batalla formidable… es probable que se te sea complicado pero, si has de ser derrotada que sea con tu orgullo bien en alto – Sakura pareció meditarlo por un segundo y una chispa apareció fugazmente en sus ojos._

_- Gracias por el consejo realmente me es muy útil - Sakura le sonrió como mejor pudo mientras volvía al informe._

End of the Flash Back

- Sakura alguien quiere hablar contigo - dijo Tomoyo mirándola tranquila, Sakura miró en la puerta estaba Shaoran con una mirada desolada. - ¿quieres que me quede contigo o prefieres que espere en la sala? - Sakura le miró y con una sonrisa le dijo.

- Tu ve y hazme el favor de cuidar bien de mi hermano, sé que ha de estar muy mal y desorientado confió en que podrás encaminarlo nuevamente Tomoyo - dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga - y gracias por estar aquí conmigo amiga.

- De nada Sakura y si quieres algo… bueno ya sabes me llamas - dijo apuntando su frente con los dedos, a lo que Sakura afirmó con una sonrisa. - entonces con permiso - dijo mientras se levantaba y le regalaba una amenazadora mirada a Shaoran, era una clara advertencia.

- tranquila – dijo Shaoran mientras le miraba a Tomoyo directamente a los ojos, esta sonrió mientras sonreía

- Pero después no puedes decir que no te advertí – dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Eriol.

La puerta se cerró y hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación, Sakura se levantó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- no piensas quedarte parado allí ¿verdad? – dijo Sakura mostrándose un poco más tranquila y animada.

- No si tu me permites sentarme a tu lado, quiero hablar de lo que sucedió hace tres años quiero toda la verdad – mencionó Shaoran con tacto pero sin vueltas, así era el amable pero directo.

- puedes sentarte donde más gustes – le respondió Sakura mientras se ataba el pelo con una hebilla dorada parecidos a los trasmisores del Neige, Shaoran le miró y en un momento estaba sentado en la cama con la espada contra la pared – bien ya sabes lo que paso, me case con Yuki, pero ya estaba embarazada antes de eso solo que yo no lo sabía, paso lo que paso y Yuki murió – dijo Sakura apretando las mantas de la cama pero sin que su voz temblara – me fui a la base militar y trataron de salvarme de la temible "infección" que me había producido el encuentro con el Bleed, con la suerte de terminar con medio kilo de Vinginio en mi espalda, pero lo peor – dijo Sakura sintiendo que su corazón sangraba y que su pecho no se movía para respirar - fue que el ser que estaba en mi, estaba completamente infectado era muy probable que el sobreviviera porque estaba seguro en mi porque mis defensas le protegía, pero sin embargo todo la infección pasaba a mi, creo que me mencionaron que inconscientemente pase todas mis defensas a él pero era inevitable lo que pasaría si no me operaban para anular el embarazo – Shaoran le miró asombrado Sakura hablaba con amargura pero claro y pausadamente, no respiraba normalmente contenía el aire con frecuencia.

- fue entonces cuando notaron que si te operaban podrían en le mismo riego tu vida, pero con un porcentaje escasamente mayor de que saliera bien parada de eso, y por eso nadie te quiso operar verdad – Sakura simplemente miró sus manos y afirmó, aún tenía algo borroneado el número de piloto de Yuki escaldado en su piel.

- Como dijiste nadie excepto Kerberos quien me fue a ver y se dio cuenta que las cosas según él estaban a mi favor, pero antes de que lograran prepararme para interrupción del parto, el mismo dolor de la tarde antes de ataque me tomó con mayor intensidad, mis piernas y mi vientre me dolían demasiado – Shaoran le tomó la mano sabía que para Sakura recordar esto era extremadamente doloroso – cuando me revisaron se dieron cuenta que había roto bolsa y que sangraba copiosamente obviamente segundos después sufrí un aborto – Sakura quedó mirando a Shaoran directamente a los ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

- tranquila no tienes que decirme más si no quieres – dijo Shaoran mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la palma de su mano, Sakura le sonrió y puso una mano sobre la de Shaoran

- por eso no puedo tener hijo Shaoran, no solo por la infección de Bleed que casi me mata sino que más tarde descubrieron que como yo no podía ser intervenida para la sustitución de ningún órgano porque mi EXT-5 lo identificaba como extraño y lo exterminaba eso mismo sucedía con el embrión. - Sakura sentía las lágrimas subir por su garganta pero no salían. - eso es todo lo que sé. También se que caí en shock y me practicaron varias terapias para poder salvarme – Sakura sonrió mientras la miraba nuevamente – fue algo que quise olvidar pero es definitivo no puedo confundir a mi hermano no puedo engañarlo nunca.

Shaoran sonrió mientras le miraba tranquilamente – creo que te conoce mejor que al él mismo – Shaoran se le quedó mirando por un minutos su sonrisa estaba tapando como siempre a sus ojos que estaban claramente adoloridos y con una agonía temible.

Shaoran tomó la iniciativa y le abrazó suavemente, Sakura en un principio estaba tensa y no quería ceder, por una extraña razón sentía que traicionaba la memoria de Yukito - ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Yo maté a tu prometida? - dijo susurrando en su oído en un desesperado intento por liberarse de toda responsabilidad y culpa.

Shaoran se separo de ella con brusquedad - ¿Qué estas diciendo Sakura? – dijo con horror en la expresión.

- Lo que escuchaste si no fuera por mi Mei no estaría muerte – dijo mientras le miraba con tristeza – yo no me di cuenta cuando la dejé en la enfermería que estaba envenenada estaba tan preocupada por volver a la batalla que no le presenté atención a sus síntomas, si solo me hubiera quedado unos segundos más tal vez… - Shaoran sentía el puñal en la vieja herida socavando con cizaña

- COMO DICES ALGO ASÍ, MEI MURIÓ DE LAS HERIDAS QUE TENÍA EN EL CUERPO– Shaoran estaba desesperado, él mismo se había cerciorado del cuerpo y conocía perfectamente la causa de la muerte de Mei, había quedado atrapada entre los escombros de la torre de comando - yo saqué su cuerpo de los escombros y estaba muerta por su heridas, murió en mis brazos Sakura no puedes decir lo contrario.

- ESCUCHAME ¡! - le grito a la cara Sakura mientras las lágrimas se disparaban de su ojos – yo tenía ordenes de terminar con ella, tenía que envenenarla, porque ella te traicionó con el jefe de los Wing, el piloto del Caliga – Shaoran estaba anonadado pero la ira ante las palabras de Sakura aumentaba en su interior nublando su mente y despertando su EXT-8 – ella te había traicionado y quería decírtelo, por eso me mandaron a matarla porque sería un escándalo que se supiera que un piloto como el del Caliga había hecho algo tan deshornado en Nirvana, yo preparé el veneno que debía terminar con ella pero… - antes de que pudiera terminar Shaoran la levantaba del cuello con una sola mano y ese odio se reflejaba en su mirada, por un minuto no razonó la verdad que sabía y lo que decía Sakura le impulsaba a más, apretando aún mas el frágil cuello de Sakura – Shaoran yo no… - la presión en su cuello no le dejaba libertad para hablar pese a eso hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y le gritó – YO RECHASÉ LA ORDEN Y TUVE MI CASTIGO POR ELLO – dijo mientras apartaba a Shaoran con una fuerza inusitada. Shaoran le soltó de inmediato al escuchar esto, Sakura entre intentos de recuperar el aire perdido le miró y dijo - rechacé esa orden y casi me mataron por ello – dijo mientras se desprendía el cuello alto de su ropa de dormir y se sacaba un parche color piel, mostrando una cicatriz que mostraba la presencia de cables de corriente en su cuello.

- ¿Cómo pasó? - Shaoran estaba anonadado mirándola sin entender porque había

soltado todo en ese momento

- Casi me matan y me robaron el veneno que tenía guardado para mi – dijo mientras se cubría minuciosamente la cicatriz – cuando escapé a Zion esa mañana supe que estaba haciendo mal en no decirte, pero me seguían como mi sombra te dejé una nota, pero sé que no la recibiste porque la encontraron ellos primero, un maldito desgraciado la enveneno, cuando la vi en la enfermería cuando llegué por segunda vez, no hice nada me ganó la venganza y la abandoné. - Shaoran levantó la mano a la cara de Sakura quien no se preocupó por frenar el golpe simplemente se rindió, el golpe impactó de lleno en su cara, y a causa del otro anterior hecho por su hermano su piel se abrió sangrando copiosamente. Sakura puso su mano en la cara. - quiero que te desquites de todo lo que te he hecho como yo nunca pude hacer – Sakura soltó una lágrima mientras se quedaba estática en la cama.

- Odio cuando te hechas la culpa de las cosas, sabes - dijo Shaoran en tono suave - tienes que reaccionar, le veneno que tu preparaste se lo suministró Meiling la madrugada anterior al destre al piloto del Caliga, y ella fue la que tomó algunas gotas para si, ya no quería vivir y yo lo sabía – dijo con dolor en la vista

Luego de eso hubo un profundo silencio – eso quiere decir que Meiling se suicidó - dijo Sakura sin aire casi por la impresión.

- podría ser porque ella se quedo en el puente pese a la alarma y me lo dijo esa noche cuando la tenía en mis brazos que… - Shaoran bajó la vista y mientras le contaba a Sakura lo sucedido esa noche su mente volaba.

_Meiling agonizaba en sus brazos – Shaoran quiero que sepas que si tuviera otra oportunidad te elegiría a ti otra vez – dijo sonriendo Shaoran le miraba desolado e intentando inútilmente parar las múltiples hemorragias que tenía – yo no soy quien tu crees, soy una asesina envenené al jefe de los Wing esta mañana ya debe estar muerto._

_- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Shaoran asombrado y asustado ante la respuesta._

_- porque, porque es un MALDITO me hizo traicionarte, te traicioné te esperaba para decirle, me acosté con él – soltó en una desesperada confesión mientras le miraba a los ojos y lloraba desesperadamente – y tomé un poco de ese veneno porque te era indigna quería morir para no sentirme avergonzada al estar a tu lado, para no tener que decirte mi traición pero me di cuenta que te amaba Shaoran, te amo … - Shaoran le miró mientras le acurrucaba en brazos e intentaba contener sus propias lágrimas – hice todo esto para que no te lastimaran, el jefe no se soporta e iba a terminar contigo a menos que yo terminara con el primero, y la única forma de ganarme su confianza fue traicionándote, acatando sus deseos y sus abusos. – Shaoran le beso en los labios callando las palabras._

_- te amo Meiling, y no me importa tu perfidia yo lo sabía, esperaba que tu me lo dijeras – Meiling le miró – dormiste con el 3 veces pero lo sabía porque llegabas a casa tirabas la ropa al incinerador y luego te bañabas escuchaba tu lloroso, nunca me atrevía a enfrentarte por miedo a avergonzarte y lastimarte más – Meiling quedó perpleja esperaba una furia pero por el contrario el sabía todo - y no me importa se cuan sucio es todo esto y no eres más que una victima. - Meiling le miró y sonrió_

_- siempre supe que eras el único para mi, y si pudiera tener otra oportunidad te elegiría nuevamente, prometo que no te dejaré solo y si me lo permiten volveré por ti - dijo mientras le besaba cortamente para decirle - te amo – y escuchar la misma respuesta de Shaoran mientras sus ojos se cerraban._

- Entonces tu sabías todo Shaoran - dijo Sakura asustada – porque no se lo dijiste – Shaoran le miró con los ojos tristes

- Nunca lo acepté pero tenía miedo de que se fuera de mi lado por vergüenza, no podía estar sin ella y si ella no lo mataba yo lo hubiera hecho, se como médico que soy que la tomó por la fuerza y la humillo, y ella lo resistió con tal de protegerme y matar a ese desgraciado - dijo Shaoran mientras dos lágrimas de ira resbalaban por su mejilla – nunca pensé en ella como una cualquiera y se lo dije era una victima.

Sakura le miró y esta vez fue ella quien el abrazó mientras dejaba que el reposara su cabeza en su hombro, sabía cuanto dolor había en su interior, las heridas nunca sanan del todo pero cuando la verdad vuelve a la vida, estas antiguas llagas se abren para sangrar.

- vamos a estar bien Shaoran te lo prometo – dijo Sakura mientras le abrazaba con fuerzas – tenemos que

Shaoran le miró por unos segundos juntando su nariz con la de ella en un suave roce. Le miró profundamente.

- no permitiré que a ti te humillen nunca, prometo que encontraré la forma de darte fortaleza para que puedas cumplir tus sueños – Sakura le miró sabía a que se refería, entonces lo sabía no era difícil imaginarlo por el relato de Sakura el había deducido la consecuencias de ese embarazo fallido.

- gracias Xiaolang – dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras le decía en modo cariñoso su nombre como debía ser pronunciado

Ambos se quedaron mirando en un silencio inusitado lo dos quería decir sus historias pero las palabras ya no salían de su boca, Sakura sintió como Shaoran pasaba un pequeño paño embebido en una sustancia bordó por su mejilla, el cual hizo que sus heridas desaparecieran, dejó la botella y el paño sobre la mesa de noche de Sakura y se volvió a ella.

- discúlpame por eso – dijo señalando la mejilla que acababa de curar – no me gusta que te sientas culpable de todo lo que pasa por aquí y mi EXT8 ayudo de sobre manera, pero prometo recompensarte – dijo mientras se sentaba más cómodamente en la cama, le tomó el rostro por las mejillas y deslizó una mano a la nuca de ella, con un movimiento suave pero preciso le atrajo hasta quedar casi pegados, las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron lo que causó una sonrisa en los labios de él.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y comenzó a rozar casi ,con timidez, los dulces labios de Sakura , se concentro en el labio inferior de esta donde seductoramente paso la punta de su lengua sin dejar de besarla, luego subió hacía el labio superior le besaba con paciencia infinita, Sakura sintió que la respiración se cortaba y que su corazón se disparaba mientras su cara se encendía, era demasiado dulce y tierno para ser algo real, Shaoran le tomó por sorpresa cuando ladeo un poco su rostro para poder besarle más cómodamente siguió con los besos suaves como roces, hasta que Sakura le respondió, en poco minutos Shaoran profundizaba el beso haciendo que Sakura se estremeciese sus lenguas danzaban una danza solo para dos, los movimientos de él eran suaves y controlados, todo lo contrario lo común en él, pero sentía que con ella debía ser así.

Lentamente se fue recostando con ella en su cama, sin romper el beso un vez sobre ella su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil mientras le seguía besando con la misma lentitud, cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por aire se separó de ella lentamente dejando algunos besos perdidos en sus labios antes de separarse de todo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando entre sorprendidos y asustados, lo dos no entendían que le había llevado a comportase así, el pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba con lentitud como si le costara respirar, Shaoran por su parte aún sentía el calor humano y espiritual que la mujer le había dejado en su ser.

- Sakura yo… - comenzó para no asustarla

Continuará 


	6. Chapter 6 07082004 in action

Autora: Angel - yanu

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Card Captor Sakura® pertenecen a Clamp, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 15 años, no por contenga contenidos erótico o sexual, sino por su trama algo complica y que requiere de algunos conocimiento previos. Si tenés menos de esa edad y querés leerlo de todas formas por favor comunícate conmigo por cualquier cosa, duda o queja, ambas serán bien recibidas.**

**Si tenés menos de 13 años pedía el permiso de un adulto y de alguien mayor al rango de edad, muchas gracias**

El espacio:

El lugar del amor y la Guerra.

**Chapter Six: 0708-2004 in action.**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por aire se separó de ella lentamente dejando algunos besos perdidos en sus labios antes de separarse de todo._

_Ambos se quedaron mirando entre sorprendidos y asustados, lo dos no entendían que le había llevado a comportase así, el pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba con lentitud como si le costara respirar, Shaoran por su parte aún sentía el calor humano y espiritual que la mujer le había dejado en su ser._

_- Sakura yo… - comenzó para no asustarla_

Pero fue Sakura quien, deslizó un dedo sobre sus labios, para no dejarle hablar – hoy no, por favor Xiaolang, hoy no digas nada - mencionó Sakura mientras le depositaba un tierno pero corto beso en los labios – no quiero que nada arruine mi recuerdo perfecto. - Sakura le abrazó y luego se levantó dejando aun anonadado Shaoran mientras esta desaparecía nuevamente.

- Sakura no otra vez - dijo algo inquieto mientras tomaba una pantalla holográfica para poder rastrearla. Pasados algunos minutos sin resultados decidió dejar el sistema en búsqueda para saber cuando apareciera y marcharse en ese preciso momento a su dormitorio, porque la verdad era que tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para estar un minuto más despierto.

Por la mañana…..

La alarme del buscador holográfico que había dejado andando sonaba con insistencia sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y apuntó su mano al holograma para acercarlo sin tener que abandonar la comodidad de las sábanas. Pero tomó solo un segundo para que cambiara de decisión, puesto que la luz que titilaba era la presencia de Sakura pero no estaba en otro lugar, que el más temido por todos los pilotos la sala Escorpio, donde se realizaban los juicios y las organizaciones más complejas.

- maldición - al consultar la hora del reloj de pulsera se levantó volando vistiéndose lo más rápido posible, cuestión que estaba poco acostumbrado, salió a la sala para encontrarse en el recibidor del departamento a dos personas que parecían tan preocupado como él.

- ¿sabes donde está Sakura? - fue la pregunta de Eriol al ver a su amigo tan sorprendido como él.

- si está en la sala Escorpio - fue la respuesta que recibió como si fuera algo que le diera a entender la gravedad del asunto.

- no puede ser - fue la voz angustiada de la mujer que estaba junto a él - ¿cómo no dijo nada, y se fue sola? -

- es una interesante pregunta pero mientras estemos aquí no sabremos que es lo que sucede en realidad - Eriol y Tomoyo afirmaron mientras salían a paso ajustado hacía el centro de la nave, donde estaba la dichosa sala.

Mientras en la Sala Escorpio:

- Como sabrá señorita, lo que usted a hecho es una clara violación a la reglamentación de matrimonio que rige en esta nave y en todos lo ejércitos, de la federación. - el hombre que le hablaba era alguien bastante joven, que estaba en el centro de la rueda de directivos.

- comprendo perfectamente de que es lo que se me acusa, y no pretendo escapar a mis castigos, para lo que estoy aquí no es para escuchar mi sentencia por el contrario vine a este lugar para informarles del nuevo planeamiento que se seguirá de ahora en adelante, para poner en marcha el plan 0708-2004, del cual tiene pleno conocimiento - dijo Sakura en un tono serio, muy por el contrario de lo que era habitualmente y de lo que se había visto en los días pasados.

- comprendemos que en ese caso no hay forma de evitar el procedimiento, ya que usted es la general de la federación para los planeamientos estratégicos, pero sin embargo queremos dejar por escrito nuestro veredicto, sentenciatorial al que hemos llegado por la situación que se presentó la noche pasada. - sentenció el hombre mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

- escucho entonces lo que tienen que decir y demando que se postergue esta hasta la finalización del plan 0708-2004, como ya hemos convenido con anterioridad. - Los hombres de la mesa levantaron sus manos en aprobación de la moción.

- En este día, La piloto del Wing Neige se la sentencia a la degradación de su rango y posterior ejecución - Sakura simplemente afirmó con la cabeza - la sentencia será pospuesta hasta la finalización del plan de ataque 0708-2004. Se cierra la cesión Escorpio número 560. - Al finalizar esto las maquinas de registros se detuvieron y comenzaron a imprimir lo que sería el material escrito del juicio.

- bien abran los ventanales de los palcos - dijo Sakura mientras señalaba los paneles del techo donde estaban los palcos, los cuales se abrieron mostrando a todo el personal más importante de la nave y sobre todo todos los tenientes y coroneles de las dos bases militares más importantes.

Entre la multitud Sakura pudo ver que se encontraban no solo su hermano y prometida, sino también Shaoran, por un momento al verlo su corazón se acelero de manera inusitada y se sentía cohibida al estar bajo su mirada. Pero no era el momento para estar dejándose llevar, debía informar cual era su plan de ataque para poderlo poner en funcionamiento cuanto antes, ya que no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaría para realizarlo.

En es mismo momento en los palcos:

Sakura comenzaba a desplegar varios hologramas que le ayudarían a hacerse entender y que el plan quedará los más claro posible, en especial para todos los que estaban en los palcos en esos momentos, para ello se comenzó a escuchar la voz de ella por los parlantes que allí estaban.

La sala Escorpio era una de las salas más extrañas de la nave Nirvana, se encontraba en el núcleo de la misma y en la parte inferior de la misma, era de forma circular, de la misma forma se disponían los asientos en semi circulo dejando un estrado central, estaba en una especie de hueco, esto le permitía estar rodeada por los palcos que conformaban la periferia del techo, el cual era un circulo central de vidrio que daba al exterior, era el lugar más seguro de toda la nave.

- "en este momento se inicia la sesión de planeamiento de la realización del plan de ataque, con el objetivo de la rápida investigación de la zona de residencia de nuestros enemigos e inmediata ejecución del plan de ataque posterior, de ahora en adelante se conocerán los esta operación con el nombre del operación 0708-2004 - Sakura se paró firme mirando a todos los que estaban frente a ella y los que estaban sobre ella.

Eriol negó con la cabeza al escuchar el número de la operación, la conocía muy bien había pasado noche enteras convenciendo a su hermana que era algo muy arriesgado sobre todo el papel, que ella desempeñaría en esa operación, era casi un pasaje al infierno mismo.

- no puede ser ese plan - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba asiento, para escuchar las ordenes que su hermana impartiría, sabía que nadie tenía la autoridad para contradecirla y mucho menos negar una orden explicita de ella, ni siquiera él que estaba segundo al mando, dejó sus pensamientos atrás e hizo señas para que Tomoyo tomara asiento.

Pero alguien no pudo dejar sus pensamiento fuera de su mente, Shaoran estaba anonadado al verla parada allí, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla ejerciendo su puesto, siempre era simplemente Sakura. Se veía notablemente casada pero sin embargo muy diferente al día anterior, no estaba débil ni afligida, por el contrario estaba seria y firme. Tal vez la ropa que llevaba le favorecía al papel, era un traje militar negro con una boina del mismo color. Era extraño verle de esa manera le había ver muy diferente, parecía otra persona. Pero algo le rondaba aún más hondo en su mente, era claro que la situación de ella era peor de lo que imaginaba, puesto que había anticipado su plan; aquel maldito plan que tanto aborrecía.

- ¿A dónde vas Shaoran? - dijo Eriol al verlo marcharse apresuradamente

- conozco este plan a la perfección, aún no olvido la noche en vela para convencerla de que estaba mal, además creo que debo hacer algo por mi parte, hay un problema que debo resolver y mi ayuda está en camino. - dijo mientras se retiraba por la puerta principal de los palcos.

Mientras en la parte central de la sala Escorpio.

Sakura estaba mostrando el itinerario del plan a seguir. - la operación es sencilla, tomaré el control del entrenamiento de los pilotos que están en la escuela, con la ayuda de los profesores, a quienes le llegarán notas formales de su requerimiento, a quienes no se los llame, tendrán funciones especiales para coordinar, con los otros dos pilotos, mi hermano Eriol tomará el rango de pilotos con más años y los más avanzados, la elite del ejercito. Mientras tanto el Señor Li tomará a su cargo todos los pilotos nuevos y del rango medio al inferior de la armada, él podrá darles conocimientos tácticos y mejorar la parte física de los pilotos. - dijo Sakura mirando a los presente - se realizaran en total 4 curso para todos los pilotos, el primero entrenamiento intensivo, el señor Li se hará cargo, al mismo tiempo será el titular de desarrollo de movimiento en los bots, de todos lo niveles, mi hermano se encargará de impartir dos cursos más el de estrategia y trabajo de equipo, además de intensificar la mecánica. Como mencioné antes tendrán ayudantes asignados - Sakura señaló un holograma vació donde inmediatamente aparecieron notas de lo que ella había dicho. - Alguna pregunta.

El director de la mesa de directorio levantó su mano y en la señal de Sakura habló - a repartido los cargo pero tengo tremenda curiosidad de que hará usted y como logrará que las 4 estaciones militares puedan asistir al programa. - Sakura afirmó con la cabeza mientras apuntaba unos hologramas donde aparecían las figuras de las 4 estaciones militares.

- Mi trabajo será mejorar a todos los bots de combates incluyendo a los Wings para que se adapten mejor a cada piloto y sus necesidades, resaltando sus dones personales, como así también entrenaré en forma más completa a las técnicos, puntualizando en la mecánica de cada Bot y en la parte de cuidado del piloto donde la señorita Tomoyo, me ayudará. - Sakura acercó el holograma que tenía las bases - como comprenderás es un plan que llevará dos años, para su realización y no podemos dejar a Zion sin protección, por eso trabajaremos con las dos bases más importantes - Sakura movió su mano y resaltaron sobre las otras - la estación Nirvana, en la que estamos y la base militar principal, Veda, donde residen los pilotos más avanzados, la primer fase de esto será unir la base veda con la nirvana, y trabajar como una, una ves unificada y preservará de los futuros ataques, las otras dos bases - los hologramas de las mismas aparecieron resaltadas en verde - comenzarán con los programas de reentrenamiento, hasta que terminemos con los pilotos de la bases principales, después la unificaremos a nosotros formando una sola base militar, que será la clave de nuestro éxito. - Sakura dejó a un lado los hologramas.

Mientras veía como una mano se levantaba en los palcos, al levantar la vista vio que su hermano levantaba la mano - es un plan a largo plazo y que es una forma de hacer más fuerte el sistema de armamento de la federación, pero por lo que veo Zion quedaría desamparada cuando todas la bases se unan ya que cada una tiene un perímetro de ataque ¿Cómo propone solucionar este problema? - Eriol sonrió mientras miraba a su hermana, ese era el único inconveniente que no había podido solucionar en el plan, si quería detener a su hermana tenía que exponer el tendón de Aquiles de la operación y esperar.

- interesante pregunta - mencionó Sakura mientras aparecía frente a ella un holograma tridimensional de lo que hoy era Zion, y al concentrarse hizo aparecer un cúpula de energía alrededor de Zion. - El acople de las 4 bases se realizará en dos horas, donde las centrales terrestres de Zion, se encargarán de su propia protección, cuando se produzca la unión de las cuatro se pondrá en marcha el ataque a la base enemiga. Para solucionar el problema de protección, he diseñado un sistema sencillo pero altamente efectivo. - dijo mientras empleaba una de las imágenes de las torres que mantenían el escudo. - se construirán en los dos años anteriores al ataque, son amplificadores de las emisoras cerebrales que hay en el Neige, que me permiten amplificar un rango importante de mi energía mental, para formar un campo, estas torres amplificarán el poder mental creando un escudo impenetrable como el del Wing Neige. La energía mental será disparada por el Neige a un transformador central que será dependiente de mi, en caso de falla o que yo muera, el sistema se retro alimenta y crea un generador de energía mental con las misma características mías. - Sakura mostró los planos de los distintos aparatos.

Eriol se quedó estático, eso era construir una réplica del programa del Neige, y prestar su cuerpo para que pudiera tomar una copia de ella, como en estos momento estaba haciendo el Neige. Eriol sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda su hermana había firmado su sentencia de muerte es ese preciso instante, se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos, mientras los pormenores del plan eran explicados.

Media hora más tarde….

- Bien este es el plan 0708-2004, que comenzará en una semana con la investigación y reconocimiento del terreno enemigo, todos los involucrados les llegará una nota de aviso quienes no la reciban irán a Zion a formar parte de los escuadrones terrestres de resistencia, que apoyarán el desempeño en la parte final, sin más concluyo la presentación. - todos aplaudían con fervor era un plan brillante y parecía no haberse escapado ni un detalle.

Tomoyo y Eriol intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pero debía reconocerlo el plan era más que efectivo, pero requeriría de mucho esfuerzo por parte de ellos, se levantaron de sus lugares y se sumaron a los aplausos.

En las plataformas de arribo de Nirvana…

Un hombre alto, de unos 29 años bajaba de una nave algo pequeña pero claramente muy veloz, era rubio de ojos color miel y mirada serie algo extrañamente juguetona, se notaba que era alguien algo sarcástico.

Shaoran quien le esperaba detrás de la sala blindada, esperó hasta que este entró a la misma.

- Kerberos, veo que has cumplido con tu palabra - dijo Shaoran con tranquilidad mientras le saludaba con un cordial apretón de manos.

- Y espero tu haya cumplido con tu palabra también - dijo en tono tranquilo mientras le miraba analizante.

- Yo he hecho lo que he dicho, quien parece estar perdiendo su juicio es ella, están en la sala Escorpio explicando el plan de ataque que tenía diseñado hace mucho tiempo. - dijo Shaoran mientras metía las manos en su campera algo enfadado y notablemente angustiado al decir esas palabras.

- no me digas que adelantó el plan 0708-2004, del que tratamos de convencerla que no hiciera - Shaoran simplemente afirmó con la cabeza - eso quiere decir que lo que está pasando con ella es más grabe de lo que pensábamos porque prometió no exponer el plan, hasta que para ella ya no hubiera otra solución. - Kerberos ahora tenía el mismo semblante que Shaoran - ahora comprendo lo que me dices ha perdido completamente su sano juicio.

- ves lo que te digo y últimamente está más necia que de costumbre, por lo menos antes escuchaba a Eriol, pero ahora ni eso - Shaoran le miró mientras le entregaba una fólder amarillo. - Esos son los registro de ella desde el accidente hasta el día de hoy, todas mis anotaciones personales y las que están resaltadas en amarillo son las más llamativas, debería leer todas y cada una, pero como para que te des una idea de lo grave que considero todo esto. - Shaoran estaba ausente mirando la pared del elevador.

Kerberos tomó el fólder y comenzó a leer entre líneas las primeras páginas, leyendo las cosas que estaban resaltadas, pero algo le llamó la atención Shaoran estaba claramente muy nerviosos y preocupado, podía ver su mano cerrarse y abrirse dentro de los bolsillos de la campera; y era claro que no se llevaban bien ni como colegas, peor si algo tenía que reconocerle era la calma única que el "mocoso" tenía en todo momento, mucho más que él incluso. Pero que en ese momento se mostraba más que intranquilo y su cualidad ausente.

- tranquilo mocoso ya verás que las cosas se resuelven, y Sakura estará bien - dijo Kerberos al pasar mientras miraba de reojo al chico.

Shaoran dejó de mirar la pared para mirar a sus colega sorprendido, pero dijo algo por lo bajo - eso espero… - con angustia en su vos, fue en el momento en que Kerberos le miró con mayor sorpresa.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio donde lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido del elevador, que era un leve zumbido por la velocidad.

- sabes que no soy de halagar el trabajo de nadie, y menos el tuyo, pero debo reconocértelo mocoso estos registros son de los más completos y precisos que he visto, en años. - Shaoran le miró y simplemente levantó los hombros.

- es mucho más simple seguirle el paso estoy con ella la mayoría del tiempo y confía mucha de las cosas que le suceden, bueno todas sus preocupaciones - dijo mirando el ventanal que se apreciaba en ese momento.

- comprendo perfectamente, pero me gustaría decirte que lo que tiene es algo leve, pero me temo que es peor de lo que esperaba que fuera, esperaba una contra reacción a la intoxicación que tuvo hace unos años, pero por el contrario, parece algo más. - Kerberos le miró Shaoran se recortaba sobre una de las paredes mientras negaba con la cabeza

- era lo que esperaba que fuera, en realidad no creía que eso fuera posible, no tenía los síntomas como para afirmarlo, pero realmente esperaba que fuera eso, porque si era eso teníamos la solución o por lo menos yo la tenía - dijo en tono angustioso pero firme - esto no es nada bueno, nada

- has estado trabajando con el crominio? - Shaoran afirmó - y por lo que veo es efectivo.

- Pero ya es tóxico, no pudo seguir exigiéndole al cuerpo más de lo que ha dado, la estoy poniendo en un grabe peligro, esta llegando al límite tolerable, no me excederé más de eso - dijo firme

- estamos frente a muchos problemas, los deterioros no parecen seguir un patrón lógico de desgaste o por heridas, por el contrarios las zonas heridas y regeneradas tienen mejor estado y vista que las otras - Kerberos miraba una y otra vez los informes - sé que encontraremos algo, pero tengo que ver a Sakura con mi propios ojos - sentenció Kerberos con firmeza - y cuanto antes.

Shaoran afirmó - pero debo advertirte, que no esperes encontrarte con la Sakura que viste hace algunos años - Shaoran le miró fijo a los ojos.

- desde el accidente que no la he visto como médico, siempre me visita pero para tomar un café o charlar de algunas cosas, pero no como médico, si ha esa vista te refieres.

Shaoran levantó un ceja con algo de enfado - específicamente esa vista es la que hablo.

- - pensé que hablábamos de otra, sé que eres muy cercano a Sakura - Shaoran le miró con recelo iba a responder cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron estaban enfrente a la oficina de Shaoran.

Por la tarde….

Sakura estaba exhausta, pero sobre todo algo asustada por el plan que había anunciado, había terminado de enviar lo informes a todas las bases, los planes y las cartas de solicitud para cada ayudante.

Había hablado con su hermano, quien simplemente había aceptado las ordenes de ella sin chistar siquiera, y eso era peor que le gritara todas las cosas que estaban mal, Tomoyo había estado con ella controlando su salud desde la mañana, por orden explicita de Shaoran, a quien por cierto no había visto desde esa mañana, que había desaparecido al comienzo de la reunión.

Se sentó junto a una árbol de los jardines mirando a las plantas que estaban a su alrededor, disfrutaba mucho de ese lugar porque era lo más similar a lo que ella recordaba de su casa en la tierra. Miró alrededor no era momento de ponerse nostálgica tenía que estar más que concentrada en el plan 0708 que llevaba muchos años planeándolo y era el final de su carrera y de la guerra. Se levantó de donde estaba y miró alrededor en el momento en que sintió que todas las heridas de su espalda ardían con insistencia.

- ¡¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO! - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y entraba al sistema de comunicación de la nave. Y por lo alto parlantes se escuchaba la voz de Sakura - TODOS LO PILOTOS A SUS POSICIONES UN ATAQUE EN CAMINO, TODOS A SUS POSICIONES DE COMBATE, TÉCNICO EN LÍNEA CON EL HIPER ESPACIO. - Sakura se teletrasnportó a la sala de control, llegando a la mesa central donde estaba Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué sucedió Sakura, qué es eso del ataque los radares no detec… - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase las alarmas rojas y los hologramas con la palabra peligro aparecieron en la sala titilando con insistencia.

- prepara a todo Tomoyo y busca a mi hermano cuanto antes - dijo marcando algunos dijitos - son demasiados - volvió la vista de la pantalla a Tomoyo - quiero a todos los soldados listos para el combate en 30 minutos, es todo lo que tienes - Tomoyo afirmó mientras miraba que su amiga se secaba las gafas plateadas que tenía puestas y miraba los monitores, mientras lo número se trasformaban en manchas verdes por la velocidad en que se desplazan en los monitores que eran más de 200 - está todo listo, busca a mi hermano y que de las orden ¿entendido?

- Si pero y tu - cuando Tomoyo miró a donde estaba su amiga esta había desaparecido, al mirar el holograma que tenía en frente de rastreo, la marcaba dentro del Neige.

En la plataforma……

Sakura se había sacado la chaqueta, los guantes y las botas del traje militar y había entrado en el Neige, debía ganar tiempo para los demás, tan pronto como se subió salió disparada al espacio.

En los pasillo: las luces de alerta de ataque estaban encendidas, todas las prácticas eran suspendidas mientras los estudiantes de los grado inferiores se movilizaban con rapidez a los refugios y los demás hacía las plataformas para recibir ordenes y poder alcanzar los bots de combate.

Shaoran no era la excepción ya corría adelante que cualquiera listo para entrar en el Wing, iba mirando los ventanales Sakura estaba combatiendo mientras desarrollaba sobre la nave un escudo, para permitirse activar el escudo de la base. Era la primera vez que estaba sola con toda esta carga de peso sobre ella, Shaoran estaba sacado de si, en un segundo estaba subiendo al Wing y salía disparado al espacio.

Mientras llegaba al centro del combate se comunicó con el centro de mando - Tomoyo ¿tienes el escudo en línea?

- listo para activar - respondió mientras tecleaba los últimos códigos de acceso

- desconecta la entrada de Sakura, y actívalo, tienes 3 segundo - dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación.

En el interior del Neige, aparece una pantalla donde estaba Shaoran - ¿que hace aquí Shaoran deberías estar esperando ordenes en la plataforma? - dijo Sakura mientras desplegaba las alas de Wing que estaban cargadas de unas balas finas que eran trasmisores de energía.

- necesito el escudo y la espada Sakura, ahora - dijo Shaoran ignorando el comentario de Sakura - ahora!

En ese segundo Sakura soltó una de las manos del control del Neige y tipió la clave para soltar las armas del Wing Ignhem de Shaoran, en un segundo aparecieron en el aire en frente de Shaoran, pero en un momento de distracción Sakura salió disparada hacía el espacio por un rayo proveniente de….

Shaoran miró al frente nuevamente, delante del él estaba la nave más sorprendente que hubiera visto en años, era dos veces la nave nirvana, que estaba a sus espaldas, de color negro brillante con millones de luces y de forma indefinida, el rayo que había impactado en Sakura había salido de allí, Shaoran notó que el primer escuadró salía del nirvana con el Wing Caliga en el frente.

- _Eriol tiene que reorganizarlos, tenemos una nave en el frente, altamente poderosa - _ dijo por comunicador Shaoran mientras se lanzaba en contra de los enemigos que estaba formado barreras enfrente de la nave.

- _Entendido y en marcha - _ dijo Eriol , mientras veía a su amigo y a su hermana salir en contra de los enemigos, Sakura se encargó de volar unos 150 en una sobre carga y Shaoran otros 200 en una de sus ataques más poderosos. Mientras Eriol a la cabeza de los escuadrones estaban destruyendo a todos aquellos que se acercaban a la base.

Tomoyo estaba en el centro de control donde estaban todas las técnicos trabajando con los pilotos, Eriol estaba muy bien, con algunas heridas mínimas pero controladas, miró a un costado Shaoran estaba gravemente herido y se notaba que Sakura intentaba hacer de todo para evitar que se hiriera aún más, cuando siguió las vista los monitores de Sakura estaban mostrando número alarmantes, de sincronización con el Neige y por demás carga energética, tanta que podía esta dañándola, sus ondas cerebrales estaban disparadas, y demasiado agitadas, y su corazón latía demasiado lento.

- _ Shaoran, Eriol alerta plateada deben sacar a Sakura de allí ahora, está a límite. - _ dijo Tomoyo mientras ajustaba el intercomunicador a su oído, dejando sus manos libres para tipear con mayo velocidad.

Eriol fue le primero en responder - _ estoy demasiado lejos no voy a llegar, está a más de 12 millones de kilómetros de mi, por más que mueva al Caliga en velocidad de match 15 no voy a alcanzarla, el Neige es más rápido. - _ Tomoyo habló mientras confirmaba la distancia y las probabilidades de llegada.

- _ tranquilo - _ Tomoyo hablaba - _ acabo de confirmar la teoría estás demasiado lejos, estate atento para ordenar una desactivación masiva por si no lo logramos ¿entendido? - _ Tomoyo vio por la pantalla de la cabina, a Eriol que afirmaba mientras movía los labios diciendo "_te amo"_ ella le respondió igual mientras la pantalla de la cabina se apagaba. - ATENTAS TÉCNICOS, DESACTIVACIÓN MASIVA EN 20 SEGUNDO Y CONTANDO - todas las que estaban en la sala miraron como aparecía un reloj en cuenta regresiva, todas comenzaron a tipear los códigos para la desactivación masiva de todos los circuitos incluso el de la nave.

En la consola donde estaba Tomoyo apareció una imagen algo borrosa de Shaoran en un costado de los hologramas de datos - _ Tomoyo que número estamos manejando, estoy lejos pero creo que puedo alcanzarla. - _ dijo Shaoran claramente jadeante por el esfuerzo y por las heridas.

- _Estas muy lejos Shaoran las posibilidades son de 4 sobre 10, es solo el 40 y estamos hablando de número superiores al 400 mil - _ Tomoyo pudo ver la sorpresa de Shaoran, mientras este seguía combatiendo.

_- que demonios sucedió con lo controladores del la cabina, debía inyectar crominio en una situación así, qué les paso - _ dijo Shaoran mientras debía que sus ondas cerebrales se elevaban al máximo y una luz impactaba derribando a unos 200 más

- _ No puedo decirte, el sistema está bloqueado Shaoran, no tengo acceso a la programación del Neige, está todo demasiado cifrado no puedo - _ dijo Tomoyo mientras lanzaba una consola al espacio de la habitación y quedaba flotando - _ Sakura a bloqueado los circuitos del Neige, a superando en este momento los 500 mil, tenemos menos de 7 segundo, Shaoran prepara la desconexión o te freirá los circuitos, estamos perdiendo a Sakura - _Tomoyo levantó la vista faltaban menos de 6 segundos había calculado bien los segundo. - salgan todos de la zona_ - _ ordenó Tomoyo mientras recibía el mensaje del Caliga, dando la orden.

En el campo de batalla:

Shaoran se lanzaba en una velocidad sorprendente al espacio mientras desactivaba y bloqueaba todos circuitos secundarios del Ignhem, desactivando todos los seguros, soltó la velocidad máxima del Wing.

A kilómetros del lugar todos miraban con atención como el Ignhem se transformaba en una luz roja, parecida a una llama, Eriol era el más sorprendido mirando como su amigo se trasformaba en una llama roja intensa como una estrella en llamas.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Shaoran? - mencionó Eriol mientras se aferraba a los controles de la nave, al ver que el Neige se iluminaba de color plateado, mientras el Ignhem entraba al terreno de energía del Neige. - se va a matar.

Lo siguiente fue una luz plateada mezclada con las llamas, una gran bola de energía y una explosión que se esparcía por millones de kilómetros, desintegrando a todos los que estaban en el lugar.

Cuando la luz se extinguía todos pudieron ver a los dos Wings, flotando en el especio mientras la nave enemiga se volvía a su planeta, acompañada por los escoltas que aún quedaban.

- Reactivación de todos los sistemas - dijo Eriol en una orden mientras, los sistemas del Caliga se encendía de nuevo y todo se recalibraba, la pantalla del Caliga se iluminó mientras aparecía unos datos en las pantallas que mostraban, que la nave enemiga iba en retirada. Eriol ordenó mentalmente, la información de los datos de los Wing, aparecieron actividad cero en el Ignhem y más del 80 en el Neige - ¿Sakura?

En ese segundo en todas las cabinas de los pilotos se escuchó la vos de Sakura - el enemigo se retira, y nosotros también todos los presente replieguen a Nirvana, y ayuden a sacar a los heridos del campo - luego de eso todos los presentes se movilizaron con velocidad.

Sakura se comunicó en privado con su hermano - _ Eriol donde está Shaoran - _ Eriol miró sorprendido a su hermana quien se mostraba cansada y algo herida.

- _ Esta a unos 100 kilómetros de ti - _ mencionó Eriol mientras activaba los motores del Caliga para entrar en plataforma, si lo necesitaban era allí en la base no en el campo.

15 minutos más tarde….

En la plataforma, Tomoyo Eriol y Kerberos aguardaban a varios metros de los Wings, al igual que todos los curiosos el desenlace de la situación que vivían, Shaoran estaba en estado crítico, pero al bloquear los circuitos secundarios había bloqueado los de apertura.

- MALDICIÓN! - Gritó Sakura con desesperación mientras, tomaba un par de guantes de tela de conexión de su traje de combate y desplegaba todos los monitores de circuitos, que construían una pared, todos se sorprendían del manejo de los datos, estos volaban por la pantallas holográficas, mientras los otros miraban estaba trabajando con todos los circuitos a la vez, llevaba más de la mitad desactivados, pero su conexión interna con el Ignhem le decía que no había tiempo. - atrás! - gritó mientras se concentraba y sobrecargaba los circuitos haciéndolos explotar.

Sakura estaba desesperada por sacarlo de allí, Eriol y Tomoyo miraban angustiados la escena sabían que la vida de Shaoran estaba en alto peligro y también todos conocía porque de la desesperación de Sakura por sacarlo, era casi el mismo caso de Yukito, tenía heridas tan grabes y similares como esa vez.

- tu no Shaoran tu no te vas a morir - repetía para si Sakura mientras, se sacaba los guantes de sus manos. Se sacó los lentes y todos se sorprendieron, en especial aquellos que conocía que estaba por hacer. Estiró sus brazos a la altura de la puerta, y se concentró en ella, mientras todos contenía la respiración, vieron como el vinginio con el que estaba hecho el Wing, se ponía al rojo y luego se derretía y movía a las señas de Sakura, quien en un segundo había abierto una brecha tan grande como para sacar a Shaoran del interior, soltó un pesado suspiro mientras saltaba al interior de la cabina.

Todos los presentes contenía la respiración, las cosas se estaban complicando, Sakura no salía del allí adentró seguramente estaba peleando con la seguridad del Wing para poder sacarlo de allí adentro, pero ya había pasado demasiados minutos como para seguir de brazos cruzados, al parecer de Eriol, quien se adelantó a todos y dijo.

- quiero a todo el mundo fuera de la plataforma ahora - mientras daba la ordenes de retirada - no quiero a nadie sobre la plataforma todos los que están sin heridas a sus habitaciones hasta nuevo aviso. - todo le obedecieron salvo, Kerberos y Tomoyo quienes miraban expectantes, lo mismo algunas enfermeras que llegaba con la camilla.

- Eriol - se escuchó un vos débil desde dentro del Ignhem, el susodicho se acercó a la entrada improvisada que había hecho Sakura y se asombró al ver a su hermana en el lugar del piloto, mientras Shaoran estaba en el piso de la cabina. - sácalo de aquí, no se como podré detener al Ignhem a llegado más allá de los límites y los circuitos no reconocen nada, está fuera de control, y Shaoran está muy herido. - Sakura, estaba pálida pero se la notaba bien y todo.

- Entendido pero ¿y tu? - dijo Eriol mientras tomaba a Shaoran en brazos y los sacaba sangrando del lugar

- quiero que envíen el Ignhem al espacio, no quiero correr riesgos cuando tenga el sistema otra vez funcionando volveré - Eriol afirmó mientras le miraba preocupado, Sakura le sonrió - estaré bien, pero quiero que prometas que no lo dejarás irse por favor has lo que puedas, Kerberos puede ayudarte.

Eriol afirmó con la cabeza mientras salía del lugar, en la salida estaban las camillas para cuando pudo volver la vista a la cabina, el vinginio nuevamente tomaba su forma original y las computadoras de la plataforma preparaban el despegue del Ignhem.

- ¡¡¡ ¿qué hace! - dijo Tomoyo alarmada intentando abortar el despegue

- el Ignhem está nuevamente fuera de control - dijo mientras tomaba los primero controles de Shaoran, quien estaba seriamente herido, junto a Kerberos intentaban por todos lo medio evitar que la sangre continuara saliendo de las heridas del Shaoran. - no intentes nada, Sakura ya debe haber codificado el acceso para que nadie le detenga.

- se va a matar, no la viste estaba herida - dijo Tomoyo, mirando desesperada a los dos hombres que parecía no importarle lo que Sakura estaba haciendo. - no puede no importarte Eriol - dijo furiosa

Eriol se volteó mientras ordenaba a las enfermeras que llevaran a Shaoran y lo prepararan para el quirófano, Kerberos fue con las enfermeras para preparar todo. Eriol caminó unos pasos y tomó a Tomoyo por los brazos - nada puedo hacer yo si mi hermana intenta matarse, si era no quiere vivir yo no tengo la autoridad para decirle lo contrario, así que intentaré que Shaoran si sobreviva, pero solo porque sé que mi hermana me lo ha pedido con el corazón y el ese como un hermano para mi, ahora tu puedes hacer dos cosas, o te comunicas con Sakura y malgastas tu tiempo tratando de hacerla volver o ayudas en restaurar los sistemas de nave y con los heridos, es tu decisión - dijo en tono profundo mientras le besaba cortamente en los labios y salía corriendo detrás de Kerberos y las enfermeras.

Continuará 


	7. Leer nota importante

Autora: angel lectores: Nota importante

Mis queridos lectores mi mas sinceras disculpas pero estoy teniendo serios problemas con mi computadora, y sé que no he complicado con la respuesta de los reviews, pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo responderé todos muchas gracias Angelyanu

Por favor no dejen de escribirme es muy importante para mi, saludos y los mejores deseos para este año que empieza.


	8. Chapter 8 Twins Soulds

Autora: Angel - yanu

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Card Captor Sakura® pertenecen a Clamp, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 15 años, no por contenga contenidos erótico o sexual, sino por su trama algo complica y que requiere de algunos conocimiento previos. Si tenés menos de esa edad y querés leerlo de todas formas por favor comunícate conmigo por cualquier cosa, duda o queja, ambas serán bien recibidas.**

**Si tenés menos de 13 años pedía el permiso de un adulto y de alguien mayor al rango de edad, muchas gracias**

El espacio:

El lugar del amor y la Guerra.

**Chapter Seven: twins souls.**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_Quiero que envíen el Ignhem al espacio, no quiero correr riesgos cuando tenga el sistema otra vez funcionando volveré - Eriol afirmó mientras le miraba preocupado, Sakura le sonrió - estaré bien, pero quiero que prometas que no lo dejarás irse por favor has lo que puedas, Kerberos puede ayudarte. _

_Eriol afirmó con la cabeza mientras salía del lugar, en la salida estaban las camillas para cuando pudo volver la vista a la cabina, el vinginio nuevamente tomaba su forma original y las computadoras de la plataforma preparaban el despegue del Ignhem._

_- ¡¡¡ ¿qué hace! - dijo Tomoyo alarmada intentando abortar el despegue _

_- el Ignhem está nuevamente fuera de control - dijo mientras tomaba los primero controles de Shaoran, quien estaba seriamente herido, junto a Kerberos intentaban por todos lo medio evitar que la sangre continuara saliendo de las heridas del Shaoran. - no intentes nada, Sakura ya debe haber codificado el acceso para que nadie le detenga._

_- se va a matar, no la viste estaba herida - dijo Tomoyo, mirando desesperada a los dos hombres que parecía no importarle lo que Sakura estaba haciendo. - no puede no importarte Eriol - dijo furiosa_

_Eriol se volteó mientras ordenaba a las enfermeras que llevaran a Shaoran y lo prepararan para el quirófano, Kerberos fue con las enfermeras para preparar todo. Eriol caminó unos pasos y tomó a Tomoyo por los brazos - nada puedo hacer yo si mi hermana intenta matarse, si era no quiere vivir yo no tengo la autoridad para decirle lo contrario, así que intentaré que Shaoran si sobreviva, pero solo porque sé que mi hermana me lo ha pedido con el corazón y el ese como un hermano para mi, ahora tu puedes hacer dos cosas, o te comunicas con Sakura y malgastas tu tiempo tratando de hacerla volver o ayudas en restaurar los sistemas de nave y con los heridos, es tu decisión - dijo en tono profundo mientras le besaba cortamente en los labios y salía corriendo detrás de Kerberos y las enfermeras._

Nuestro capitulo de hoy:

Sakura ingresaba a la sala de emergencias tratando de acomodar las trisas que tenía por ropa, caminó sabiendo demasiado bien el camino, hasta la sala de emergencia y cuidados intensivos, pero cuando llegó a la puerta estaba Kerberos parado al costado de la puerta.

Sakura le miró, este estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Sakura no le prestó mayor atención y se encaminaba por la puerta cuando el brazo de Kerberos se interpuso.

- ni lo pienses, no vas a entrar en esas condiciones - dijo Kerberos levantando la vista hasta clavarla en los ojos verdes de quien estaba deteniendo.

- no hay tiempo para que me digas que no puedo entrar, o lo haces por las buenas o por las malas tu eliges y sabes bien de lo que soy capaz - dijo Sakura desafiante mientras tomaba una chaqueta que le extendía Kerberos con la otra mano libre.

- primero, no te tengo miedo y segundo pretendo que te calmes, la situación está tranquila, Shaoran está "estable" lo más que se puede estar con ese tipo de heridas - Sakura le miró con horror - soy médico no mago, la magia te la dejo a ti - le miró por unos segundos mientras Sakura dejaba de pelear por entrar y se paraba nuevamente sobre su eje, para mirarle serio - tu hermano está internado, descubrimos que tenía heridas más graves de lo que pensábamos pero va a salir bien, ya lo intervinimos Tomoyo está algo pálida y delicada de salud pero está bien y con él. - Sakura estaba ahora más pálida que nunca.

- Genial - dijo con mala cara mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura - no solo tengo que pelear con una bestia de vinginio y otras de vaya a saber que, sino también aquí - Kerberos le miró levantando una ceja - no me hagas caso - dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano - con mi hermano inconsciente, y sin ninguno otro cirujano más que tu, tendremos que operar no es así - Kero bajó la vista - Kero respóndeme ¿vamos a operar no?

- Lo siento Sakura a menos que tengas unos 80000 litros de vinginio liquido y tu en las condiciones ideales, no Shaoran no se puede salvar, tiene las heridas que tenía

- Ya lo sé - sentenció Sakura cerrando su puño con fuerzas - pero esta vez no se va a escapar tenemos menos de 10000 litros de vinginio, acabo de conseguirlo - mencionó Sakura

Kero levantó la vista - ¿Cómo, el vinginio solo está en un lugar en el espacio y no tenemos alcance como para sacar algo.

- bien no apuestes tu cabeza en ello - dijo Sakura mientras sonreía con algo de picardía - volviendo, las heridas que tenía Yukito las analice a la perfección, podemos solucionarlas y las que no he encontrado la solución utilizaremos Vinginio para reconstruirlo los órganos más importantes. - Sakura la miró - quiero a Tomoyo y a ti en el quirófano listos para asistirme.

- tu vas ha hacer la cirugía - dijo Kerberos mirando con algo de desconfianza.

- no tengo titulo de médico, pero las maquinas son las que operan y las conozco a la perfección, todo va a salir… - Sakura se puso pálido mientras se tomaba la cabeza tambaleándose fuertemente.

- Sakura - dijo Kerberos con desconfianza - antes de que te muevas tengo que revisarte - dijo tratando de tomarle el brazo.

- no hay tiempo - dijo mientras trataba de ver a un punto fijo - Shaoran cuenta con nuestra velocidad, necesito que los ingenieros saquen el tanque de oxigeno del Ignhem allí esta el vinginio líquido, y lo preparen para operar. - Sakura estaba cada vez más pálida y se tambaleaba tanto que tenía que apoyarse en la pared.

En eso Tomoyo llegaba al lugar - Sakura! - dijo mientras miraba como estaba apoyada en la pared, y por la misma resbalaba sangre. Antes de poder llegar Sakura se resbala hasta quedar arrodillada en el piso.

- Kerberos quiero que des la ordenes a Tomoyo y me vas a tener que ayudar, ya no puedo - dijo Sakura mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del médico para erguirse nuevamente.

- tranquila Sakura - dijo Tomoyo mirando a Kerberos estaba escuchando lo que le decías - deja que te atienda yo te prometo cuidarlo.

Kerberos pasó el brazo de la mujer sobre sus cuello para levantarla en brazos - ¿como está Eriol Tomoyo? - dijo Sakura mirando intranquila y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- tranquila - dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba y pasaba la mano por el cabello de Sakura - está descansando pero ha despertado.

Sakura sonrió - dile que los quiero mucho y que si atreve a levantarse antes de tiempo, lo enviaré de por vida a la base terrestre - dijo riendo y con gracia. - y que estoy bien

- lo haré. - dijo Tomoyo con convicción mientras miraba como ambos salían a unos de quirófanos.

Minutos más tarde:

- SAKURA COMO DEMONIOS SE QUE OCURRE IR HASTA LA BASE ENEMIGA, PODRÍAMOS HABER CONCEGUIRDO ALGO DE VINGINIO DE LAS PARTES VIEGAS DE LOS WINGS! - Kerberos estaba fuera de si, le gritaba con furia. Mientras intentaba para las hemorragias de algunas heridas de Sakura, lo suficiente como para poder aplicar el láser para cerrarlas.

- Shaoran necesitaba vinginio fresco como el que tiene los Wings en sus centro de fusión - mencionó Sakura secándose las lágrimas de los ojos - además el destino estaba programado en el Wing, apenas pude darle algunas ordenes para avanzar que me evitaron encontrarme con más Bleeds de los que me encontré. Shaoran tenía pensado seguir al enemigo hasta su base cuando se sobre cargó el sistema.

Kerberos suspiró con tranquilidad cuando las dos heridas más grandes de Sakura fueron cerradas, una estaba en su abdomen y otra en la pierna - por si no lo notaste el no evitar que el Wings siguiera su curso, porque a mi no me engañas con tu mentiras, sé porque lo hiciste, casi te hace perder un pulmón Sakura, estaba perforado de lado a lado y por más que tu condición actual es hiperatlética, no eres inmortal - Kerberos se veía preocupado - pero sabes que es lo peor.

- Lo sé perfectamente Kerberos - dijo Sakura mientras sentía fuerte escalofríos en todo el cuerpo - el encontrarme con el Bleed sin mi traje de piloto, fuera de Wing hizo que esté nuevamente infectada - Sakura clavó la vista en las heridas que tenía en los brazos que se hacían cada vez más grandes - debemos hacer algo Kero.

- que quieres que haga Sakura, tu vas a tener que ordenarme hacer algo, porque cualquier cosa que haga solo va hacer que tu cuerpo se deteriore aún más de lo ya está - dijo mientras miraba con tristeza.

- te ordenó que me inyectes cada 20 minutos 400 ml de TACP, eso va a frenar la infección por lo menos hasta que termine la operación, pero primero te ordeno que me inyectes en este momento 400 mg de Crominio - dijo Sakura mientras sentía que sus ojos se nublaban y sus manos temblaban - el virus está en mi sistema nervioso, no puedo permitirle descontrolarme - Kerberos le miró con tristeza mientras preparaba la jeringa - estas haciendo bien Kero, cuando termine podrán hacerme una transfusión y tratamiento de mi sangre y serán solo malos recuerdo.

Kerberos se quedó cayado mientras inyectaba el Crominio directamente en una de las heridas, Sakura cerró el puño de la otra mano ahogando un grito de dolor, a medida que el Crominio avanzaba la infección era detenida - sabes Sakura no solo serán malos recuerdo, estarás gravemente afectada, el TACP tiene fuerte contra indicaciones, solo usamos en casos límites, cuando alguien está muriendo, para darle los últimos minutos de paz.

- lo sé Kero dijo Sakura - mientras veía que Kerberos tomaba la segunda jeringa con la susodicha droga - son solo 20 minutos, estaré bien cuando hagan la transfusión y la limpieza no quedará nada de la droga en mi tranquilo - Kerberos vio como Sakura sonreía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Una hora más tarde:

Shaoran abría los ojos sintiendo gran dolor en el cuerpo, todo era demasiado brillante la luz estaba sobre él, pronto sintió una suave mano pasa por su frente.

- tranquilo, está bien solo tienes que descansar - Shaoran volteó para ver a Sakura un tanto borrosa pero su dulce voz era inconfundible.

- Sakura - dijo con voz dulce - estás bien - mencionó con alegría y angustia.

Sakura le sonrió - gracias a ti, mi Shaoran - dijo con voz acongojada - vas a estar bien, lo prometo ahora intenta descansar, fuiste gravemente herido pero todo esta solucionado - dijo mirándole con dulzura - te prometo que cuando despiertes me tendrás a tu lado, lo juro - dijo Sakura mientras sentía que sus manos comenzaban a temblar horriblemente.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura estas temblando? - dijo Shaoran mirándole con preocupación pero aún con los ojos nublados.

- tranquilo - dijo pasando la mano por su frente de nuevo y hablando de cerca - tengo frío nada más, no es nada, te juro que nos volveremos a ver Shaoran - Shaoran sintió como Sakura le soltaba la mano - quiero que descanses.

- Sakura no te vallas - le dijo intentando buscarle con la mano en le aire - Sakura ¿Qué me sucedió? No puedo verte - Sakura sintió que sus fuerzas le abandonaban al escuchar eso.

- tranquilo, va a estar todo bien, es una reacción de tu cuerpo, por las parte nuevas que tienes quiero que estés tranquilo por favor - Sakura se acercó un poco y rozó la nariz de él con la de ella - quiero que te tranquilices porque tu EXT estuvo a punto de destruirte y quiero que este conmigo - Sakura le sonrió con dulzura mientras le besaba suavemente en los labios - ahora a dormir.

- Saku… - antes de que pudiera terminar estaba profundamente dormido.

Kerberos le puso una mano en el hombro - tranquila va a estar bien, hiciste un trabajo excelente - mencionó Kero mientras veía como las enfermeras llevaban a Shaoran del quirófano a una sala de recuperamiento común. - vamos ya has sobrepasado cualquier dosis recomendada, estar perdiendo calor en tu cuerpo y estas casi sin fuerzas. - Kero la hizo recostarse en una camilla.

- Donde está Tomoyo Kero - dijo mirando con preocupación a todos lados - ya casi no puedo ver nada otra vez - dijo con gracia pero visiblemente asustada por la perdida de la vista.

- estoy aquí Sakura, vas a estar bien - Tomoyo le estrecho la mano con fuerzas - deja que tu mente descanse y tu cuerpo también.

- no quiero dormirme porque tengo miedo de no abrir los ojos otra vez - dijo Sakura mirando con temor a Tomoyo y a Kero - siento que esta vez mi cuerpo no da para más, no tengo fuerzas para seguir.

- No Sakura, no te rindas, te necesitamos aquí con nosotros - Tomoyo le tomó fuerte la mano - vas a despertar siempre lo has hecho y hoy no será la excepción.

Sakura no pudo contestar estaba pálida y profundamente dormida - quiero que te encargues de supervisar lo que le hagan Tomoyo, quiero que tu lo hagas sabes que no puede recibir un transfusión, así que trata de limpiar su sangre lo que más puedas, y tendremos que poner fe en que va a poder otra vez con el virus. - Kerberos se veía preocupado.

- Te los prometo - dijo Tomoyo ordenando a las enfermeras llevar a Sakura hasta una de las habitaciones de área.

Tres semanas más tarde: extrañamente los enemigos habían estado demasiado tranquilos, todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba Sakura que pasaría luego de su interrupción con el Ignhem en su territorio.

Pero pese a que este cesamiento en los ataque no era algo de confiar, si era un buen tiempo para que los afectado en la última batalla recobraran fuerzas y al mismo tiempo se preparan para entrenar.

El plan 0807-2004 estaba en funcionamiento, y desde el momento en que había abierto los ojos Sakura, se había puesto como meta, desviar la atención del consejo de Shaoran, ocupando los turnos que el debía hacer, incluso los entrenamientos que debía llevar.

Eriol se había recuperado de sus heridas con asombrosa rapidez uniéndose casi de inmediato a su hermana, para completar el entrenamiento de los involucrados en el plan de acción. Tomoyo y Kerberos por su parte se encargaban de cuidar de lo que aún estaban delicados y de mejorar a los pilotos que estaban entrenando, con Sakura, Eriol y los demás ayudantes.

Era una mañana algo rara. Eriol caminaba por el departamento cuando vio que la puerta del cuarto de su hermana estaba abierto, ella estaba sentada en su cama acurrucada sobre si misma con la cabeza apoyada en el gran ventanal que había en su habitación, no era normal en ella verla tan temprano despierta. En ese momento vio la taza de té que tenía en las manos y volvió sobre sus pasos hacía la cocina.

Mientras en la habitación +

Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, desde que había subido al Ignhem esa noche cuando estaba tan descontrolado, había conocido de la vida de Shaoran, más incluso de lo que ella hubiera preferido.

_+ Flash Black +_

_- maldita maquina - se escuchaba a Sakura protestar mientras intentaba por todos sus medios hacer conexión mental con el programa central del Wing. Ya estaba cansada y su cuerpo gravemente herido por el Ignhem, quien se rehusaba a aceptarla como piloto. - vamos por favor Ignhem no seas tan terco, no puedes negar que eres igualito a tu dueño - dijo Sakura recordando lo mal que estaba Shaoran, en ese momento la cabina se iluminó y todos los sistemas se re instalaron, permitiendo ver hacía el exterior de Wing. - creo que nos entendemos - dijo Sakura con mayor tranquilidad, pero antes de poder decir algo más._

_Sintió su cuerpo más liviano y todo estaba nuevamente negro - _sabes Ignhem somos parecidos después de todo - _ Sakura notó que era el particular timbre de voz de Shaoran._

_- _ sabes a quien me refiero, no creo que te hayas olvidado de ella - _ Sakura comenzó a ver como la computadora central ponía un holograma de su memoria, mostraba a Shaoran flotando dentro de la cabina._

- ella es única sabes - _ Shaoran miraba una de las pantallas donde estaba la foto de Sakura - _ desearía ser algo más que un buen amigo para ella, pero sabes porque nos parecemos en algo después de todo -

_Sakura estaba shockeada la foto que estaba en el monitor era la de ella - no puede ser verdad, Shaoran no puede…. No, no puede - reafirmó Sakura con firmeza._

_- **puede - **__Sakura dio un respingo con susto - **el es mi piloto y quiero que veas esto porque sé que tu le correspondes, y está muriendo por lo que siente sabe que no se cumplirá. - ** Sakura estaba helada, no esperaba que EL Ignhem pudiera hablar como hacía el Neige con ella. - **realmente no pensarás que el Neige es el único que puede hablar - ** Sakura le miró con sorpresa - _ **_sabes que como el Neige yo puedo leer lo que piensas y puedo hablar contigo porque así lo deseo, porque mi Piloto está gravemente herido, pero es algo que solo tu puedes arreglar, y va más allá de lo físico, yo como máquina no lo entiendo del todo, pero es extraño los estragos que hace en él._**

_**- **entiendo, pero dime que te hizo cambiar de parecer y querer hablar contigo - Sakura se sentía extraña al hablar con otro que no fuera el Neige._

_- **tu harías cualquier cosa por Shaoran como lo que estás haciendo por él en este momento, no pensaste en lo que te pude pasar a ti, siquiera lo dudaste cuando yo trataba de hacerte desistir de la idea, eso me recordó a mi piloto, Shaoran es igual contigo, hoy pese a lo que le dije intentó detenerte y lo logró, pero su EXT explotó dentro de él cuando intentó contenerte y ¿sabes por qué fue así? - **la voz que hablaba era profunda pero tranquila_

_- porque el me aprecia como su hermana - Sakura sentía que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza en su pecho, era algo que no podía describir con palabras _

_- ** lo sabes en el fondo lo sabes y no quieres reconocer que tu sientes lo mismo que él, porque ambos están tan cegados con sus vidas y el dolor que no quieren darse una oportunidad, no quieres darte otra oportunidad, porque sabes que no resistirías la idea de perderlo o verle de nuevo como hoy, pero sabes lo vas a terminar matando, él siente cosas por ti de mucho antes de lo que imaginabas, pero no quiere verlo.**_

_**- **TU NO SABES NADA, ERES UNA MÁQUINA NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES SENTIRSE MORIR POR DENTRO PORQUE SABES QUE ESTÁ MAL LO QUE SIENTES QUE ÉL NUNCA TE VA A VER COMO TU QUIERES - Sakura sentía su pulso fuera de control su EXT apunto de estallar._

_- ** en realidad tienes toda la razón pero si lo he visto, vivido y aprendido de Shaoran - ** en ese momento el holograma que estaba detenido tomó nuevamente movimiento. Pero era otra escena._

_- _Yo la amo, Ignhem con cada parte de mi ser, si tu pudieras sentir solo un poco de lo que siento no necesitarías el espacio para poder volar - _ Shaoran estaba herido en un brazo, Sakura al ver esto se dio cuenta que era poco tiempo antes de partir a Nirvana para el aniversario del ataque - _ si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que siento sin verle sufrir por mis palabras créeme que se lo habrías dicho. Sakura te amo

_ Fin del flash back +_

El golpeteo en un costado del marco de su habitación le había sacado de sus pensamientos, miró con tranquilidad hacía la puerta, en ella estaba su hermano.

- Problemas para dormir otra vez Sakura - le preguntó el hermano mostrando una taza de té, a lo que Sakura sonrió - u otra cosa

- Otra cosa - mencionó ella con tranquilidad pero visiblemente cansada - pasa - dijo acercando una silla a su cama con un leve movimiento de su mano.

- Gracias, pero porque gastas energías cuando yo solo puedo con la silla - mencionó Eriol con gracia.

- no lo sé costumbre, pero para que viniste a charlar con tu hermana como en los viejos tiempo o para regañarme como siempre - Sakura sonreía con gracia.

- lo primero, para regañarte ya estas grande - mencionó Eriol mirando con preocupación a Sakura - pero dime que es lo que te tiene mal - mencionó sin vueltas dando una taza de té.

- siempre tan directo - mencionó Sakura con gracia - pues que harías si sabes que tienes que rehacer tu vida, pero no puedes. - mencionó Sakura mirándole con tristeza.

- no entiendo bien a lo que apuntas Sakura, para qué querrías rehacer tu vida, y sobre todo por qué no puedes.

- como hiciste tu para aceptar a Tomoyo luego de haber perdido a Kajo, como pudiste olvidarla y darle lugar a alguien más - Sakura había dado en la fibra débil de su hermano mayor.

- pues Sakura

- si no quieres responder yo te entiendo - Sakura sabía que era difícil hablar de ello, sobre todo con ella.

- no Sakura, ya lo he superado, yo a Tomoyo la amo, pero eso no siempre fue así, en un principio era atracción física lo que despertó en mi - Sakura le miraba con las cejas levantadas - que no te sorprenda a ella también, pero cuando comenzamos a conocernos un poco me día cuenta de que ella era muy especial y sin quererlo había abierto mi corazón otra vez a otra persona, hay que aprender a recordar pero no mortificarse con el recuerdo ¿me entiendes? - Sakura afirmó con tristeza - pero dime ¿por qué me lo preguntas? O mejor aún ¿por quien me estas pediendo consejo?

La cara de Sakura tomó un color rojo - si te lo dijeras no me creerías - mencionó Sakura algo apenada.

- Shaoran, es por él ¿no? - la cara de Sakura se descolocó y miró a su hermano con sorpresa - sabes muy bien que soy muy directo y sobre todo con esto ¿es él?

- Bueno si - dijo Sakura con resignación - pero ¿era tan obvio?

- No, no tanto pero en tus ojos se ve a la legua que es lo que sientes por él, millones de veces te he dicho que eres buena actriz pero que tus ojos te venden, además el sentimiento no es solo tuyo, los he visto mirarse y reírse de una manera que sus ojos se iluminan.

- peor sabes que significaría involucrarme con él ¿sabes el riego que lo hago correr? - Eriol le miró con una dulce sonrisa.

- Sakurita no lo sabes, Yukito era un generación posterior a la nuestra por eso podías tener problemas con él, pero no sabes que es lo que pasaría con Shaoran. - Sakura le miró sorprendido, desde cuando Eriol era tan abierto con esos temas - creo que ya no eres una niña Sakura, por eso te hablo así.

- odio cuando lees mis pensamientos Eriol, realmente eres repulsivo - dijo Sakura con algo de enfado - pero tienes razón, pero no sé que hacer.

- hermana has lo que tu corazón diga, por lo general no falla y pase lo que pase olvida las cosas que te lastiman vive el minuto, las horas o los días de felicidad, porque como sabes las cosas no duran demasiado aquí.

Sakura le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano - gracias Eriol, no sé que haría sin ti.

Minutos más tarde:

Sakura estaba notablemente más tranquila y hablaba algo más animada - ¿Cómo está tu relación con Tomoyo? - mencionó Sakura con tacto

- para que preguntas si sabes que hacemos casi en cada momento - Eriol le sonrió con picardía provocando el sonrojo en la cara de su hermana.

- bueno… no me refería a eso - mencionó Sakura con nerviosismo

- lo sé solo quería verte así de nerviosa para divertir - Sakura le lanzó un almohadonazo

- eres malo conmigo, pero dime la verdad como van las cosas cuando tendremos la boda - ahora era Sakura quien sonreía con satisfacción.

Eriol estaba nervioso - pues… no lo sé sabes que no podemos casarnos sin la autorización de un superior, y bueno no sabemos si es el momento adecuado.

- primero, deja ya de correr, segundo es un bueno momento con la autorización mía sería suficiente y la verdad no sé cuanto más voy a tener este puesto los viejos están histéricos por destituirme, así que este es el mejor momento, sería muy lindo no había habido casamientos en Nirvana desde… no sé mucho tiempo la gente a perdido esas cosas sobre todos los soldados y los pilotos, espero que tu no te le sumes.

- ay, Sakura tu lo hacer parecer tan simple, pero siquiera le he preguntado a Tomoyo si le parece.

Sakura sonrió - están comprometido en matrimonio me parece que ella ha aceptado AMPLIAMENTE -  Sakura sonrió con triunfo.

- está bien, prometo que lo pensaremos y tu serás la primera en saber - Eriol sonrió mientras se levantaba - espero que intentes descansar, ya sabes no debes torturarte con organizar las repuestas y preguntas directamente espera y déjate llevar por el momento.

- entendido, que descanses y deja a Tomoyo descansar también - mencionó con picardía provocando el sonrojo de su hermano.

- Sakura… - mencionó con cansancio.

- lo digo con toda la mejor intención - mencionó con sonrisa y cara de ángel

- duérmete quieres - dijo Eriol mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

cerca del mediodía + en el ala de entrenamiento de avanzados.

- buenos días - dijo Sakura caminando entre los alumnos que le esperaban en el gimnasio por ella, había una gran piscina enfrente de ellos, y los alumnos todos lucía un traje de baño.

- buenos días - dijeron todos parados firmes y en línea, Sakura se detuvo un segundo y los miró

- la verdad es que debo felicitarles por su disciplina, pero ya que esta va a hacer una clase sumamente ardua, me gustaría que en vez de no saludáramos más cordialmente, pueden llamarme Sakura, después de todo no soy mucho mayor que ustedes. Okay? - preguntó con tranquilidad Sakura a lo que recibió algunos afirmamientos con movimientos de la cabeza - muy bien, vamos de nuevo ¡buenos días! - dijo Sakura con alegría.

Todos los alumnos intercambiaban miradas hasta que uno dijo - buenos días Sakura - todos le siguieron en coro, causando la risa de la clase incluso la de Sakura que dejó a varios alumnos embobados por la gracia con que se reía.

- muy bien, pasando el primer ejercicio - mencionó mientras hacía aparecer con un movimiento suave de la mano una pantalla holográfica cerca de ella, y todos los alumnos intercambiaban miradas de asombro. - lo sorprendí supongo - todos afirmaron - bien lo que quería que entendieran es que para realizar grandes esfuerzos mentales deben estar relajados y confiados, pero sobre todo positivos. - Mientras Sakura hablaba en el holograma aparecía las palabras. - alguien podría decirme ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Un chico levantó la mano mientras Sakura le señalaba - porque el agua es el mejor conductor de energía mental, después del vinginio y del LDC

- En parte si ¿otro? - mencionó Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios esperando que otro levantara la mano, hasta que uno lo hizo.

- porque practicaremos el teórico de la clase pasada - Sakura sonrió más abiertamente.

- Bingo, precisamente es lo que haremos, quiero que todos se pongan en fila en el borde la de al pileta - todo obedecieron - muy bien, ahora van a cerrar sus ojos y van a pensar en algo que les haga sentir alegres - Sakura caminaba detrás de ellos mientras se desprendía la campera que tapa su traje de baño. - ahora quiero que abran los ojos y traten de encontrar dentro de ustedes la energía que ese recuerdo les provoca cuando lo hayan logrado quiero que me acompañen.

Todos abrieron sus ojos, sorprendido Sakura caminaba sobre el agua, rodeada por una esfera. Los chicos frente a ella estaban asombrados.

- cuando encuentran la energía sentirán que está contenida respiren como practicamos y dejen que se libere lentamente, van a sentir que se despegan del suelo - al decir esto Sakura se elevó un poco más sobre el nivel del agua, mientras la burbuja desaparecía - ahora a practicar.

Así los alumnos comenzaron a practicar, algunos apenas podían levantarse del suelo - dejen de pensar que es imposible - dijo Sakura con voz dulce y tranquila - mientras no abandonen ese pensamiento no podrán hacer nada.

Unas dos horas más tarde: los alumnos de Sakura estaban extenuados, y casi listos para intentar caminar sobre el agua, ya que mal o bien se elevaban lo suficiente como para pasar sobre la superficie sin tocarla, caminar sería otro desafío.

- Bien ahora quiero que se eleven y piensen como si un viento los empujara de atrás - los primero lo intentaron sin mucho más cayendo al fondo de la piscina, pero Sakura caminó hacía donde estaban los primeros dos y puso sus palmas mirando al agua y lentamente los cuerpos que estaban en el fondo salieron a la superficie y quedaron nuevamente al borde de la piscina. - quiero que se concentren en lo que van a sentir ¿si? - todos afirmaron, Sakura cerró los ojos y los movió a todos unos pasos sobre el agua y luego de nuevo a su lugar. - eso deberán lograr para la próxima clase, quiero que descanses se relaje e intenten luego sentir esa sensación, ¿de acuerdo? -

- si - todos miraron a Sakura por un segundo estaban sorprendidos por los poderes mentales de esta.

- tranquilo sé que podrán hacerlo con práctica, pero no quiero que se preocupen relajen sus cuerpo haciendo lo que más les guste y con quien quieran, liberen su mente haciendo algo que no sea obligación y estén atentos a lo que sienten en esos momento, cuando puedan reproducir la sensación sin estar haciendo algo, esto será un tontería - Sakura les sonrió - ahora todos a descansar tiene un merecidos descanso. - Sakura volvió a sonreía mientras les saludaba con la mano y desaparecía bajo el agua, en un chapuzón para salir luego de ella nadando hasta la orilla.

Los alumnos observaban con atención los movimientos de la mujer, eran ágiles delicados y con gracia, estaba mirando cuando Sakura subía las escaleras para salir, todos se quedaron estáticos por lo que vieron en ese segundo.

Sakura fue levantad hasta el techo del gimnasio desde el estómago, como si alguien le estuviera levantando, después se vio una luz cegadora. Todos los alumnos se cubrieron los ojos, cuando la luz menguó Sakura estaba con el cuerpo en forma de estrella (bracos y piernas abiertas) se vio como toda la luz de la habitación se consumió en Sakura, y luego un silencio increíble el agua se levantaba hacía donde estaba Sakura formando una torre, Sakura abrió los ojos y una explosión de energía que sobre cargó las luces haciéndolas estallar y el grito de Sakura.

Quien cayó segundos más tarde casi sin vida a la piscina, dos de sus alumnos saltaron dentro para sacarla de allí. Cuando la dejaron en la orilla notaron que estaba inconsciente y apenas respiraba. EL más grande de los alumnos la cubrió con la campera que ella tenía al empezar la clase y salió corriendo seguido por sus compañeros hacía la enfermería.

En ella +

- Shaoran acaba de despertar Eriol, le di un sedante para que descansa un poco más, pero ya se encuentra bien - mencionaba Tomoyo mientras miraba a su prometido.

- te he visto preocupado desde anoche ¿Qué sucede? - Eriol le miró.

- tenemos algo que charlar Tomoyo, no es nada malo, pero quiero que lo hablemos tranquilamen… - ambos sintieron el frío recorrerles el cuerpo y miraron a la puertas vaivén de la enfermería allí estaba entraba un de los alumnos de Sakura con ella en brazos.

- Esta desmayada casi no respira - dijo el chico entregando a Sakura a su hermano, quien la puso automáticamente en una camilla y sacó con amabilidad a los chicos de la enfermería.

Tomoyo le atendió revisando los signos vitales de ella y escañando su cuerpo - otra etapa ha despertado. - mencionó Tomoyo con intranquilidad mirando a Eriol quien tenía la misma mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Ambos miraron al recién llegado con cara de asombro.

Continuará 

Notas de la autora:

Hola yo de nuevo, espero les haya gustado el chap, porque estaba algo falta de inspiración cuando lo escribí pero hice lo mejor, espero no haberles decepcionado ni que hayan esperado demasiado tiempo por este chap.

Bueno espero como siempre lo que quieran decirme dudas, críticas y buenas cosas; lo que quieran no se olviden de dejar un review son apenas unos segundos pero que son re importante para mi.

Nos vemos Saludos su servidora Angelyanu

PD: que este año esté lleno de felicidad, suerte! -----

Gracias a:

Celina sosa, espero la respuesta a llegado a tu correo

Angie: gracias por tu review y feliz año también, espero que haya pasado re bien en tus vacaciones y que nos veamos pronto saludos.

Lore: tanto tiempo, es un honor tenerte de nuevo aquí y espero seguir viendo tu mensajes y sobre todo que el fic sea de tu agrado. Saludos

Rena: hola! Gracias por tus comentarios siempre positivos, y que me alegra que te haya gustado los nombres de los Wings, y espero que este cha haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias

Quienes me dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, también gracias a todos los que leen el fic.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: la computadora está arreglada no más problemas ni retrasos nos vemos

Saludos, Suerte y éxitos Angel-yanu


End file.
